Sangre Frio
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Sora Takenouchi no creía en la palabra felicidad. No creía en la palabra familia. No creía en nada. No creía en nadie. Y, sobre todo, no creía en ningún hombre. Pero su trabajo como hostess la colocó delante de Yamato Ishida. Y él invadió su vida de manera inusitada para intentar comprar la verdad, el alma, el cuerpo y el corazón de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**こんにちは、みんな** **!**

 **¿Como están? Hoy una nueva historia que no es tan nueva así! Aquí les traigo más un AU Sorato... Espero que aprovechen la lectura y que se divierten bastante!**

 **En primer lugar, quiero agradecer inmensamente a todos los que vienen acompañando esta nueva etapa de escritura... Tener el apoyo, el incentivo y el cariño de ustedes es algo grandioso y extraordinario! Muchas gracias del fondo de mi corazón.**

 **Que siempre pueda retribuir esa atención con buenas historias.**

* * *

 **Sangre Frio**

 **Aoi Chi**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Ya pasaba de las tres de la mañana. Podía oír a lo lejos las risas, conversaciones y saludos. Todo lo que necesitaba en el momento era irse. Pero no podía.

\- Tú eres la mejor de todas, Sora-chan. - oyó cómo el hombre embriagado hablaba con dificultad.

Era un hombre de mediana edad. Apariencia común. Idiota. Estúpido. No, no. Malicioso. Al igual que todos los demás. El olor fuerte de la bebida que exhalaba de él dejaba su estómago envuelto.

Colocó una mecha de pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió con inocencia y meiguice. Se había convertido en una excelente actriz.

\- Yamamoto-san. - dijo delicadamente mientras cogía la botella de sake y completaba su vaso. - Sólo hago lo mejor que puedo.

El hombre se rió alto y con ganas. Colocó la mano en el hombro de Sora y la otra colocó sobre su rodilla. Se acercó lentamente de la cara de la niña.

\- Pero, podrías esforzarse un poco más. ¿Que crees? - preguntó en un tono sugestivo cargado de malicia.

Eso fue lo máximo que podía aguantar. Estaba con ganas de vomitar. ¡Aquel hombre tenía la edad para ser su padre! ¿Cómo era posible existir hombres así? Reprimió toda su voluntad de darle un puñetazo en la cara y una patada entre las piernas. Respiró profundamente y de nuevo actuó. Sonrió inocentemente y sacó las manos de aquel hombre de encima de ella.

\- Lo siento, Yamamoto-san. Pero lo máximo que puedo hacer por ti hoy es llamar un taxi para llevarlo a casa. - dijo levantándose y alejándose de allí.

Caminó hasta el bar y giró en un pasillo largo. Abrió la última puerta, revelando una especie de sala de espera, y cayó sentada en uno de los sofás de cuero. Estaba con mareo. Necesitaba relajarse y calmarse. Se acercó al sofá y cerró los ojos.

Oyó cómo la puerta se abrió. Pasos pesados se encaminaron hasta cerca de ella.

\- Debes estar exhausta hoy. Pero se dio bien. Yamamoto-san suele ser bastante generoso y parece que le gustó mucho. - dijo un hombre joven de cabellos castaños. - Toma. Su pago de hoy. - dijo extendiendo un pequeño paquete de notas enrollado.

Sora abrió los ojos y cogió el dinero. Tomó la bolsa y la chaqueta que estaban al lado y se levantó. Ella tenía que salir de allí. Se encaminó a la salida en silencio.

\- ¿Volverás mañana? - preguntó el muchacho esperanzado haciendo que la chica se detuvo en medio del camino. - Como es la noche del sábado, muchos clientes vendrán sólo para verte.

La pelirroja no respondió nada. Sólo continuó su camino, dejándolo frustrado sin una respuesta. Como siempre lo hacía. Se sonrió para sí mismo. Ella regresaría. Siempre volvía.

XxXxX

Caminaba lentamente por las calles sin preocuparse por nada. Miró el dinero que aún estaba en su mano. Suspiró profundamente y lo contó. "Joder" pensó aburrida. En definitiva, ese dinero no era suficiente. Ella tendría que pensar en algo. Y ese algo sería volver a la noche siguiente. Guardó el sobre dentro de la bolsa y siguió adelante.

Sora Takenouchi, a los 17 años, era una hermosa chica. A pesar de su cuerpo aún en desarrollo, tenía curvas que dejaban a los hombres en general encantados. Ella era considerada por encima de la media. Era la más bonita, la más gentil, la más divertida, la más inteligente. Los clientes hacían fila para tener su compañía. Y ella siempre los atendía con una sonrisa brillante en la cara.

Pero, por dentro se sentía mareada. Se sentía una basura. Se criticaba por hacer lo que hacía. No tenía idea de lo que detestaba más: ser una hostess, su vida o ella misma. Era una disputa fuerte.

Había más de un año que trabajaba como hostess. Para ser exacto: un año, tres meses y 17 días. Podría incluso contar las horas, minutos y segundos que había pasado dentro de aquel lugar.

Cerró los ojos, se inclinó a la pared y se sentó en el suelo. Estaba cansada. Tanto física como emocionalmente. Quería coger un taxi para volver a casa, pero no podía. Tendría que coger el metro. Resolvió apresurarse si quería llegar antes del amanecer.

El tren estaba prácticamente vacío, sólo unas pocas personas estaban allí. Se mantuvo los ojos abiertos y atentos, con miedo de dormirse allí y perder la estación. De lado veía como algunas personas le miraban de pies a cabeza.

Sora usaba una sandalia de tacón alto fino dorada, un vestido negro y justo, pendientes pequeñas y brillantes. El cabello estaba perfectamente intacto, suelto y ondulado. Solía usar el pelo corto, a la altura del hombro, pero acabó dejándolo crecer. Ayudaba a mantener la apariencia de una joven un poco mayor. Su maquillaje era suave y sólo resaltaba la belleza de los rasgos femeninos que poseía. Ella nunca había sido una niña vanidosa. Y al final de cuentas, era considerada la más bella de donde trabajaba. Irónico.

Si pensaba bien, para ella todo era una enorme ironía del destino. A la vida le gustaba jugar con ella, pero la broma era peligrosa y dura. Eran tantos problemas que se preguntaba por qué todavía estaba allí. No pensaba en sacar su propia vida. Eso sería estupidez. Sería una debilidad. Y ella no era débil. Ella necesitaba mostrar cuán fuerte era, que podía soportar lo que viniera. Sólo quería huir de todo aquello. De ir hacia lejos.

Siempre recibía regalos de los clientes. Joyas, ropa, bolsos, zapatos, perfumes. Ya había ganado un coche y una casa, pero los rechazó. No cambiaría su libertad por dinero.

Pero si pensaba mejor, era exactamente eso lo que hacía. Cambia sus noches de sueño para estar con hombres viejos, ricos, ebrios, inoportunos y safados a cambio de dinero. Pero siempre se decía a sí misma que eran cosas diferentes. No hacía eso porque le gustaba o quería, pero porque necesitaba.

Cuando llegó a su destino, Sora se dirigió a la puerta para salir del tren. Todavía tendría que caminar un poco más. Suspiró resignada. Caminaba por las calles estrechas y extrañas de aquel barrio. Su casa se quedaba en un edificio pequeño, cuya fachada era deplorable. Subió las escaleras y llegó a la puerta de su hogar. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido. Estaba todo oscuro. Se encendió la luz de la habitación y observó el lugar a su alrededor. Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Estaba todo un completo desorden. Cosas jugadas al suelo y un billete sobre la mesa. Podría tener una idea de lo que había sucedido allí. Tomó el pequeño papel y lo leyó.

 _"Sora-san,_

 _Su madre tuvo otra crisis esta noche. Casi no puedo contenerla. Le di el último comprimido del frasco._

 _Makino-san. "_

Sora respiró hondo y se cayó al suelo. '¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago?'. No tardó mucho para que una lágrima terca y rebelde surgiera en sus ojos. Los surtos de su madre comenzaban a ser cada vez más frecuentes. Y le costaba aún más.

Se levantó y se fue a la habitación. Vio que Toshiko dormía tranquilamente y se calmó un poco. Vuelvio a la sala de nuevo y se sentó a la mesa. Comenzó a hacer sus cuentas. Tomó un papel y un lápiz.

Tenía que pagar el alquiler. Tenía que comprar los medicamentos de su madre. Tenía que pagar los gastos de la casa. Tenía que pagar el convenio médico. Y aún tenía que pagar a Makino-san. Lo sumó todo. 320 mil yenes.

\- ¡Droga! - gruñó bajo. Todavía faltaba. ¡Y mucho! Comenzó a hacer cuentas desesperada.

Sora, además de trabajar en el hostess club, todavía trabajaba medio tiempo en el mercado de los Inoue. Y hacía horas extras en los fines de semana y vacaciones. Era una locura. En general, sólo iba al club tres veces a la semana. Pero últimamente su presencia era constante.

Tenía el dinero para el alquiler, los remedios y Makino-san. Y entonces se quedó más aliviada. Dejaría los gastos de la casa para la próxima semana. Estos tres eran su prioridad. Se prometía a sí mismo que jamás retrasaría de nuevo el pago del alquiler y de Makino-san.

Los propietarios del edificio eran una pareja de mediana edad. La señora Fujiko-san era una mujer malhumorada y que detestaba a Sora. Ella decía en todo momento que la vida que la chica llevaba no era digna. Que ella era una niña impura y sucia. El Sr. Fujiko-san, por otro lado, era amable hasta demasiado. Hubo una época en que su madre necesitó ser internada y Sora pasó por un momento difícil. Y fuera él quien dejó que ella retrasara el alquiler y no cobró juros aún por encima. Pero Sora no quería depender más de la bondad de él. El Sr. Fujiko-san demostraba descaradamente su interés por ella y, una vez, hasta le hizo una propuesta indirectamente.

La voluntad de Sora era salir de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, no conseguiría un lugar tan barato y con una buena ubicación. No es que fuera excelente, pero hasta que facilitaba el acceso de Sora al transporte. Era un barrio considerado pobre de Tokio. Y era lo que podía mantener en sus actuales condiciones.

Makino-san era la vecina de Sora. Una señora de edad, también malhumorada. Vivía atormentando la cabeza de la pelirroja en cuanto a los cuidados con su madre. Su hobbie preferido era dar consejos a la niña. Si no fuera porque no encontraría a nadie dispuesto a cuidar de su madre, ya habría mandado la vieja al quinto de los infiernos.

Sora era mal vista por todos los que vivían en el edificio. Es decir, por todas las mujeres que vivían en el edificio. Los hombres, como se esperaba, siempre tenían un 'cariño' más por la muchacha. Eso la enojaba aún más. Tenía repugnancia, asco, odio, rabia...

Estaba tan concentrada que apenas percibió que el día ya había amanecido cuando oyó golpear a la puerta. Se levantó y por el ojo mágico vio que era el Sr. Fujiko-san. Respiró profundamente en busca de paciencia. Abrió la puerta.

\- Buenos días, Sora-chan! - dijo animadamente el señor de cabellos grises.

\- Buen día. - respondió fríamente a la niña. Antes de que el hombre pudiera hablar algo, notó cómo los ojos oscuros recorrían su cuerpo y recordó que no había cambiado de ropa. La sangre subió a su cara. ¿Cómo podían ser tan descarados? - ¿Usted vino a recibir el alquiler? - preguntó con un tono de irritación.

\- Ahhhh ... Sí. - dijo el hombre en tono abovedado.

\- Solo un minuto. - dijo áspera y entró.

Un minuto después volvió con el dinero en las manos y entregó al hombre. Este tardó un poco más para retirar las notas y aprovechó para 'disimuladamente' acariciar suavemente la mano de la chica.

Sora simplemente sacó la mano con rapidez y se despidió del señor cerrando la puerta en su cara. Hoy no estaba con humor para aguantar las cucarachas baratas y perforadas de un viejo asqueroso que intentaba aprovecharse de la vida patética que ella tenía.

Fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Luego su madre se despertaría y ella necesitaba arreglarse para ir a trabajar en el mercado. Pasó cuarenta minutos, ya estaba ordenada y terminaba de colocar la mesa cuando Toshiko entró en el recinto.

Ella parecía medio perdida. La mirada distante y perdida. La expresión cabizbaja. Miró atentamente al lugar. Sora ya había arreglado la mayoría de las cosas y el ambiente no estaba más desordenado. Al llegar su mirada en su dirección, Sora sonrió dulcemente. Era uno de los pocos momentos en que la pelirroja acostumbraba a ser dulce: cuando estaba al lado de su madre.

\- Buen día. El café ya está listo. - dijo sonriendo.

Toshiko se fue a la mesa y se sentó. Lo observó todo atentamente. Y Sora parecía no perder ningún detalle.

\- ¿Estás bien, mamá? - preguntó Sora preocupada.

La mujer sólo asintió con una leve sonrisa en la cara. Sora le entregó un vaso con jugo y se fue hacia el sofá para recoger su bolsa.

\- Estaré de regreso más tarde. Ya dejé el almuerzo listo. Más tarde Makino-san vendrá a ayudarle y ver si está bien. - se encaminó hasta la puerta. - Si necesitas algo es sólo conectarme.

La mujer volvió a asentir suavemente y Sora salió. Quería quedarse más tiempo con su madre, pero estaba atrasada.

XxXxX

Llegó despacio hasta el mostrador sin hacer ruido. Observó que la chica estaba cochilando. Estaba con el codo apoyado en la bancada y el rostro apoyado en su mano. La expresión en su rostro a pesar de serena era de un cansancio extremo. Se balanceó la cabeza de forma negativa al observar la escena. Colocó la mano en la cintura y con la otra empujó levemente la frente de Sora.

Ella a su vez se despertó asustada.

\- ¡Lo siento! - dijo apresuradamente sin mirar quién estaba frente a él.

Miyako se rió. Y Sora al ver que era ella se quedo con una expresión seria.

\- ¡Me asustaste! - se quejó enojada.

\- Lo siento. No fue mi intención. ¿Estás bien? - preguntó en un tono de preocupación.

\- Sí. No te preocupes. Sólo no dormí esa noche. - respondió la pelirroja bostezando.

Miyako la miró atentamente. Fue detrás del mostrador y se sentó en el banco al lado de ella.

\- ¿Fuiste para el Paradise ayer? - preguntó curiosa.

Sora asintió con la cabeza. No estaba muy dispuesta a hablar de eso y ni pensar en el asunto. Y Miyako percibió, pues había cambiado bruscamente el rumbo de la conversación. Hablaron sobre trivialidades por un buen tiempo, parando para atender a un cliente u otro. Sora estaba a punto de dormir sentada cuando Miyako llamó su atención.

\- ¿Qué hora llegaste a casa? - preguntó de forma directa.

\- Ya estaba casi amaneciendo. - respondió la chica echando la cabeza sobre el mostrador.

\- ¿Qué tal dormir más temprano hoy? - preguntó animada como si hubiera arreglado la solución al problema de su amiga.

\- Adoraría. Pero no va a dar.

\- ¿Vas al club hoy? - preguntó Miyako perpleja.

Sora levantó la cabeza mientras bosteaba.

\- Sí. Hoy es sábado. Tiene más movimiento. - respondió poniendo las manos en el regazo. - Quien sabe logro un encuentro para mañana. - dijo pensando en voz alta.

\- ¿Encuentro?

\- Sí. - miró a la amiga. - Tú sabes. Yo salgo con el chico y luego tiene que pagar el dohan.

\- Sora, cuidado. Sabes que muero de miedo cuando sales en esos encuentros. - habló la niña de gafas prácticamente implorando a la amiga. - Además, ¿por qué quieres un encuentro? - preguntó.

\- Porque necesito dinero. - respondió simplemente.

\- ¿Y quién no lo necesita? - dijo en un tono juguetón y divertido, tratando de suavizar la tensión del asunto. Logró arrancar algunas risas de la pelirroja.

\- Yo se. Pero... - hizo una pausa y suspiró. - Necesito dinero desesperadamente. Los remedios de mi madre acabaron y tengo que comprarlos nuevamente. Además, tengo que pagar el plan de salud esta semana que está más que atrasado. Y mi madre todavía tiene otra consulta al final de la semana. - respondió desanimada.

Inoue miró a su amiga. Como admiraba aquella chica. Incluso con tantos problemas, incluso con la vida que llevaba, siempre era fuerte. Quería un día poder ser tan determinada y valiente como ella.

\- Gomen, ne. Lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte. Este mes estoy fallida. - dijo tristemente.

\- Todo bien. No se preocupe. Voy a conseguir una manera. - dijo Sora sonriendo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué tal la señorita irse a casa a dormir? Puedo quedarme aquí. - sugirió.

\- Todo bien. Sólo faltan algunas horas para acabar aquí.

Miyako miró fijamente a la pelirroja.

\- Tú no estás aguantando quedarse con los ojos abiertos. ¿Cómo espera conseguir un encuentro con la cara llena de ojeras? Anda, va a casa. - dijo autoritaria.

Sora mordió el labio inferior.

\- ¿Seguro de que puedo ir? - preguntó tímidamente.

\- Sí - asintió Inoue sonriendo.

\- Arigató.

Sora se levantó y tomó sus cosas. Se salió apresuradamente del recinto mientras se despedía de su amiga. Realmente, necesitaba unas horas de sueño.

XxXxX

Llegó a casa y vio a su madre sentada en el sofá mirando un álbum de fotos. Era el álbum de cuando Sora había nacido. Se sentó al lado de la mujer sonriendo y le dio un beso en la cara.

\- Tadaima. - dijo la chica.

\- Okaeri. - respondió la mujer sonriendo de felicidad. - Finalmente te estoy viendo hoy. Ya te extrañaba.

Sora frunció la frente confusa.

\- Pero me vistes esta mañana, mamá. - contestó.

Toshiko abrazó a Sora y besó el pelo de la niña.

\- Pero fue tan rápido que para mí fue como si prácticamente no la hubiera visto. - respondió pausadamente.

Sora sonrió. Se acostó en el regazo de su madre y se quedaron conversando un poco. Luego se quedó dormida.

Toshiko se quedó allí acariciando los largos hilos de pelo de su niña. Miró para cada detalle de su cara. Parecía perdida en pensamientos.

XxXxX

Estaba satisfecha. Así como esperaba había conseguido arreglar un encuentro para el día siguiente. O mejor, dos encuentros.

Un joven muchacho otaku había sido arrastrado al club aquella noche por sus amigos. Era su cumpleaños de 21 años y por lo que Sora vio el niño jamás había quedado tan cerca de una chica, mucho menos sus amigos. Suerte de ella. El muchacho, Kouta, le pidió que saliera con él por la mañana, para supuestamente ayudarle a comprar ropa. Y Sora realmente sospechaba que fueran a hacer exactamente eso: comprar ropa.

El segundo era Katou-kun. El joven de 26 años aparecía por allí de vez en cuando. La mayoría de las veces era justamente para pedir un encuentro con Sora. El motivo era simple: necesitaba ir a la casa de la familia en una aldea y necesitaba una novia. Esto se debía a que no quería que sus padres descubrieran que era gay. Sora había ido con él a la aldea muchas veces y hasta el momento nadie jamás desconfió que todo fuera mentira. Ellos partieron el domingo por la tarde y regresar a la segunda por la mañana. Esto daría una excelente comisión para ella.

Estaba de cierta manera feliz. Agradeció que sus encuentros fueran 'inocentes'. Bueno... Sí, eran. Si se comparan con aquellos que ya había tenido con hombres mayores que sólo estaban interesados en una cosa: la virginidad de Sora.

La pelirroja creía que en realidad su fama dentro de aquel lugar se debía a eso: la que era virgen. Lo que era algo extremadamente raro en aquel lugar. Ella definitivamente era la única excepción. A pesar de los contactos íntimos con los clientes estar prohibidos, la mayoría de las anfitriones acababa encontrándose con los clientes sin que nadie lo supiera. Estos encuentros costaban muy caro y Sora era la niña que no aceptaba ninguna propuesta.

Cuando supieron de su condición, la noticia se extendió con el viento. Y luego, todos los hombres que frecuentaban asiduamente el lugar querían llevarla a la cama. Y entonces, ella tenía que aguantar los flirtes, cantadas y propuestas baratas y sucias todos los días prácticamente. Por otro lado, hasta que conseguía cierta atención y eso aumentaba su ganancia. Para mantenerse fuerte siempre pensaba que aquello era un medio para un fin. Y nada más.

Estaba tomando su agua tranquilamente en un rincón escondido del mostrador, cuando el encargado fue a buscarla.

\- Un cliente está buscandote.

Terminó de beber el líquido transparente y se miró en el espejo al lado. Estaba con el pelo atrapado en un coque desordenado, un maquillaje ligero y un vestido rojo largo y justo. Se levantó y se encaminó hasta la mesa indicada.

XxXxX

Salió del coche y miró a la fachada de lujo del club nocturno. Sus amigos se pararon a su lado esperando que hiciera algo. Sonrió para sí.

\- ¿Por qué un hostess club? - preguntó aburrido un chico de gafas.

\- Porque está bueno. Tú eliges a unas chicas. Te tratan bien. Tú las paga y ya no las ve de nuevo. ¡Eso es perfecto! Nadie se queda pegando en su pie. - respondió con entusiasmo a un chico de pelo castaño.

\- Por coger el pie, estás hablando de Mimi-chan. - provocó Joe.

Taichi cerró el puño y lo mostró a Kido. El rubio que estaba en el medio apenas se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar. Estaba animado, como un niño que iba al parque de diversiones por primera vez.

\- Vamos, Joe. Dale una oportunidad. ¡Y además, hoy estamos conmemorando mi graduación! Nunca más tendré que pisar los pies en esa universidad de nuevo. - dijo Yamato.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! - gritó Taichi y corrió hacia la entrada.

Joe suspiró y los siguió.

Al entrar, fueron llevados a una mesa en el centro del bar. Pidieron algunas bebidas y luego vinieron cinco chicas a la mesa. Comenzaron a conversar animadamente, mientras ellas servían sus vasos y buscaban la manera correcta de agradarlos. Yamato miraba alrededor buscando algo que no sabía lo que era. Pero sabía que tenía que encontrar. Fue cuando la vio. Una chica que parecía ser muy joven. Usaba un vestido rojo llamativo.

El rubio acompañó a la chica con la mirada y la observó sin prácticamente parpadear para no perder ningún detalle. Observaba cuidadosamente cada gesto, cada expresión y cada acción de ella. Estaba intrigado con ella. Necesitaba hacer algo.

De repente, se levantó y pidió una mesa sólo para él. Cuando se sentó pidió que enviaran a la chica del vestido rojo. Continuó mirando hacia ella y así que ella empezó a caminar en su dirección estaba seguro de que había valido la pena dejarse arrastrar por su amigo Yagami hasta allí. Se divertiría a su modo.

XxXxX

Cuando vio al muchacho que la había llamado, percibió que probablemente debería tratarse de un cliente nuevo, pues nunca lo había visto por allí. Al menos tenía una buena apariencia. Pero tenía una expresión burlona y su mirada era fría, calculadora y misteriosa. Sí, esa era la palabra correcta para aquel hombre: misterioso. Una sonrisa cínica estaba en su cara cuando llegó a la mesa.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar algo, él indicó que se sentaba al lado de él golpeando la mano en el sofá. Eso la dejó media sorpresa y un tanto indignada. Pero como diría su jefe "no estás aquí para pensar nada, estás aquí sólo para agradarlos". Se sentó obedientemente en el lugar que el rubio le indicó.

Ahora que lo observaba de cerca percibía que el azul de sus ojos eran profundos y parecían tragarla hacia las profundidades de las que jamás escaparía. La camisa de tejido fino con los primeros botones abiertos dejaba transparentar el cuerpo musculoso y fuerte. Su perfume era másculo y envolvente. Parecía que todo en aquel hombre era perfecto. Tal vez, por lo que era tan arrogante. Pero ella no se dejaba llevar por un rostro hermoso.

Sin hablar nada, cogió la botella a su frente y empezó a preparar una bebida para su acompañante.

\- ¿No me preguntarás cómo quiero mi bebida? - preguntó Yamato curioso. Estaba poco importando con el modo en que lo haría.

-No. - respondió directamente la pelirroja.

Yamato se quedó mirando y para su asombro ella había preparado la bebida de la forma exacta en que él hacía. Eso le sorprendió un poco. Tomó el vaso que ella le extendía con una sonrisa y bebió. Y, por encima, parecía mejor que la que él preparaba.

\- ¿Cómo sabías? - preguntó nuevamente con suma admiración.

\- ¿Sabías qué? - preguntó inocente.

Ishida apuntó al vaso. - Que me gusta la bebida de esa manera.

Sora le encaró por un segundo más de lo necesario.

\- Sólo sabiendo. Intuición. - dijo.

Con el tiempo ella había aprendido a descifrar a la gente. Casi siempre acertaba lleno. Los hombres decían que ese era uno de los encantos de la pequeña Takenouchi.

\- No fue por casualidad que me llamó tanto la atención. - dijo más para sí mismo que para la chica. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Sora.

\- Sora... Sora... Sora-chan?! - miró a la niña y sonrió. - Creo que mi vaso está medio vacío, Sora... - dijo medio irónicamente.

No estaba creyendo en lo que estaba oyendo. "Ese tipo... Definitivamente... Argggg 'pensó enojada. Él estaba consiguiendo quitar su paciencia. En menos de cinco minutos ella parecía ya odiarlo. Resolvió no dar importancia. Fingió que él no había hablado nada y continuó mirando hacia adelante, buscando algo interesante que mereciera su atención.

En aquel momento, cualquier cosa era más interesante que aquel hombre desagradable. Eso porque todavía no había comenzado con las cantadas e indirectas.

El rubio al ver la expresión de la chica comenzó a reír. Descontroladamente. Estaba carcajando. Lo que hizo que Sora se quedara aún más enojada. Se levantó de allí, cuando la mano fuerte la tiró de vuelta al asiento.

\- No tan rápido. Todavía nos estamos conociendo. El placer de conocerla, Sora-chan. - aún sosteniendo su mano, la llevó hasta sus labios y la besó suavemente.

Sora hizo mención de sacarla, pero él la impidió, sosteniéndola con más fuerza, pero sin lastimarla.

\- Tú fue la chica más interesante que he visto aquí hoy. - habló suavemente. "¡Sabía! Ahora comienza la conversación". - Toda esa belleza y juventud... Una sonrisa falsa que esconde la rabia de estar aquí... Una risa sutil que impide que alguien perciba lo desagradable que está siendo todo eso... Una mirada meticulosa para disfrazar la tortura de quedarse al lado de un viejo que probablemente te está comiendo con los ojos...

A cada palabra del rubio, la pelirroja abría los ojos exageradamente. ¿Cómo podría haber visto todo esto? Como podía describirla con perfección en tan poco tiempo. Ya no estaba con rabia. No. Estaba incómoda. Quería salir de cerca a aquel hombre asustadizo.

\- ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? - preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa.

Ishida sacudió el vaso y sonrió. Soltó la mano de la chica y se apoyó cómodamente en el sofá.

\- Una bebida. - respondió simplemente.

La pelirroja le miró por unos instantes. Luego tomó el vaso de su mano y preparó otra copa. Estaba molesta con todo aquello. Preparó la copa un poco más fuerte, quería que se quedara borracho pronto y, así, pudiera salir de allí rápidamente.

En su íntimo rezaba para que alguien le llamara. Quisiera salir de aquella mesa. Quería que esos ojos dejar de analizarla en todo momento. Estaba empezando a sentirse como un animal de zoológico siendo observado.

Entregó el vaso para el muchacho, que lo bebió rápidamente. El resto del tiempo permaneció en silencio. Por un milagro de los cielos, sus oraciones habían sido atendidas y dos muchachos se acercaron a la mesa.

\- Vamos, Ishida... ¡La noche es jóven! Todavía tenemos que ir a otros lugares. - dijo un chico de pelo castaño mientras se echaba al lado del rubio en el sofá. Este sólo negó con la cabeza y depositó el vaso sobre la mesa.

Los dos se levantaron y el trío empezó a partir, no sin antes el rubio despedirse.

\- ¡Nos vemos en la próxima! - y parpadeó el ojo.

Sora suspiró resignada. "Menos mal que acabó..." pensó aliviada. Estaba casi a la hora de irse. Necesitaba descansar. En la salida, el gerente del lugar, Sasuke-kun, le esperaba con dos sobres y con una sonrisa brillante en los labios.

\- Sora-chan, aquí está su pago... - le entregó un sobre - Y aquí está la 'propina' que su último cliente dejó especialmente sólo para usted... - y le entregó el otro sobre. - Muy buen trabajo, niña. Así es como se hace. - dijo alegremente mientras se alejaba de la niña.

La confusión y la duda era lo que impregnaba alrededor de la chica. Lentamente, abrió el último sobre que le fue entregado. Casi cayó hacia atrás. No pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Tomó nota por nota y las contó.

Cien mil yenes.

\- ¿Quién es ese tipo después de todo? - susurró espantada.

XxXxX

Era lunes. Y estaba volviendo de viaje con Katou-kun. Había corrido todo bien. La abuela hasta le había dado varios dulces para comer en el trayecto de vuelta. Y el encuentro con Kouta-kun el día anterior también había sido tranquilo.

Al igual que lo imaginaba, realmente estaban a comprar ropa. La inocencia y la inexperiencia del chico eran de cierta manera lindas para Sora. Comenzó a reír al recordar la cara del muchacho cada vez que ella se sonrió para él.

Había decidido que no trabajaría en el club esa noche. Había conseguido el dinero suficiente para poner las cuentas al día. Descansaría y aprovecharía el tiempo con su madre. Era todo lo que necesitaba: por lo menos una noche creer que todo estaba bien y normal.

XxXxX

El viernes por la noche decidió ir al hostess club Paradise. Al llegar allí, inmediatamente le mandaron a una mesa. Un cliente esperaba ansiosamente por ella.

Fue cuando lo divisó de lejos. Y se negó. No quería acompañarlo de nuevo. No podía ni creer que él había vuelto y que estaba esperando por ella.

\- ¡No iré! Me mande a cualquier otra mesa, menos para allá. - dijo a Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiró. Si Sora tenía un defecto, éste era la ignorancia. Cuando ella implicaba con algún cliente no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Algunos pocos hombres que habían pasado del límite con la pelirroja, dejándola con rabia e irritada, jamás tuvieron el placer de su compañía nuevamente. Pero no podía dejar que eso sucediera con aquel cliente. En ningún caso.

\- ¡Escucha, chica! Te diré una sola vez. - apuntó con el dedo hacia el individuo en cuestión. - Aquel hombre compró la botella más cara de la casa y pidió exclusivamente por usted. Por lo tanto, no me venga con sus rebeldías. Vás a esa mesa sin quejarse, sonríe, sé agradable y déjelo feliz. ¿Entendió? - preguntó con dureza.

Takenouchi apenas asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke había hecho mucho por ella. Él estaba arriesgando su propio cuello para que ella estuviera allí. Por ser menor de edad, él no quería contratarla, pero por mucha insistencia y por creer que ella podría ser útil, acabó dejándola entrar. Y si había algo que jamás podría hacer en el mundo era dar la espalda a él.

\- ¡Pero me quedas debiendo una! - dijo resignada y desanimada.

Sasuke sonrió para ella. - Por lo que este tipo está gastando aquí te debo todas que quieras.

Sora se rió. Y se fue a la mesa. Parecía que iba al matadero. Se paró al lado del sofá y se quedó mirando al rubio que esperaba pacientemente.

Yamato la miró de los pies a la cabeza y sonrió con señal de aprobación. Ella usaba un vestido verde oscuro corto, con el cuerpo justo y la falda rodada. Por debajo de la falda había una capa de tul. Un tejido fino y transparente cubría el corpié y se extendía hasta los puños, formando una manga larga y un cuello alto. El pelo estaba atrapado en un coque perfectamente arreglado con pequeñas presillas brillantes. El zapato negro con un salto no muy alto completó el conjunto. El rostro de la chica era tan natural y hermoso, que parecía que era ella quien embellecía el maquillaje y no al contrario. En resumen, ella parecía un hada saliendo de dentro de un libro de cuentos de hada.

\- Siéntese. - dijo él amigablemente. La chica obedeció. A continuación, tomó la botella de champagne y sirvió una copa para el chico. - ¿Por qué no me cuenta por qué trabaja aquí, siendo que no quieres estar aquí? - sugirió con suma curiosidad.

La chica, sin mirarlo, tomó un hashi. Y luego cogió una uva y la colocó en la boca del muchacho. Era una señal de que no quería hablar.

\- Entendí. - dijo el rubio. - Nada de confidencias por el momento. - y se rió.

Sora no aguantó más y disparó.

\- ¿Por que estas aquí?

\- Para beber y aprovechar una buena compañía. - dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

\- Hay muchas otras chicas aquí. ¿Por qué me eligió? - preguntó cansada.

\- Eres diferente de todas ellas. Sólo quiero descubrir quién tú es realmente.

No podía creer en una sola palabra. Eso parecía tonto.

\- ¿Y para que querrías averiguar quién soy? Parece una pérdida total de tiempo. - dijo con voz baja. Expresaba una mezcla de indignación, rabia y frustración.

\- Porque yo soy un jugador. Y me pareces un enigma difícil de ser descifrado. Y me encanta los retos. - dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo y cinismo.

Sora cogió sus ojos en él. Tenía una postura altiva y parecía estar realmente hablando la verdad. No sabía qué pensar o qué debería sentir en relación a ese juego que él estaba sugiriendo.

Tomó una fresa esta vez. Y estaba a punto de colocar dentro del vaso cuando una muchacha apareció en la mesa. Su expresión era medio nerviosa y aterrorizada.

\- Lo siento interrumpir, pero... Sora-chan, teléfono para ti. Es urgente. - dijo rápidamente.

El corazón de la niña súbitamente disparó. Para recibir llamadas urgentes en el club sólo podría tratarse de una persona. Se levantó apresurada y se fue al teléfono. Las palabras que oyó la dejaron pálida. Parecía que sus piernas cederían en un instante. Se salió corriendo dejando a todos preocupados por su reacción.

Yamato que observaba desde la mesa, fue detrás de la chica. Cuando llegó al exterior, se veía como ella subía desesperadamente en un taxi. "Y eso es cada vez más interesante" fue su pensamiento.

XxXxX

Corrió al mostrador de información. Su mente estaba nublada. Su corazón quería salir por la boca. Sus pies parecían caminar solos, sin necesidad de mandos.

\- Por favor, Takenouchi Toshiko. - dijo desesperada.

La recepcionista le dio la referencia y ella salió rápidamente. Los corredores blancos parecían moverse, apretándola cada vez más. Llegó hasta la emergencia y pidió información. Fue orientada por una enfermera a esperar en la sala de espera.

Pasados veinte minutos, otra enfermera llamó por ella. Ella la encaminó hasta un lecho, donde su madre estaba durmiendo pacíficamente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó asustada al ver la cabeza de la mujer vendada.

\- Ella tuvo un brote y durante la crisis comenzó a golpear la cabeza contra la pared hasta casi perder los sentidos. Por suerte la ambulancia llegó a tiempo. Su vecina fue quien llamó pidiendo el rescate. Su estado actual es estable. Luego Kido-sensei vendrá aquí a hablar con la señorita.

Eso le sorprendió.

\- Kido-sensei? Pero el médico responsable de mi madre es Nakano-sensei. - dijo confusa.

Nakano-sensei era el psiquiatra de su madre. Todas las veces en que ella tenía una crisis él era accionado. Era extraño que Kido-sensei quisiera hablar con ella. Él era un respetable neurólogo. Inicialmente, cuando su madre empezó a enfermarse se había consultado con él. A él le envió a Nakano-sensei.

\- Kido-sensei le explicará todo en detalle. - y con eso la mujer dejó Sora a solas con su madre.

La chica se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama y se quedó mirando a su madre. Acariciaba su pelo y tomó con fuerza su mano. Las crisis de Toshiko eran cada vez más constantes y más violentas. Era preocupante.

La puerta se abrió y Sora vio a Kido-sensei adentrarse. Sora se levantó y lo saludó adecuadamente.

\- ¿Podemos conversar? - preguntó amigablemente el señor.

\- Sí. - respondió tímidamente.

El médico le indicó que fueran a su consultorio. Eso no le agradó. Los consultorios resultaron en noticias desagradables.

Sora se sentó y esperó. No preguntó ni habló nada. Sólo esperó.

\- Creo que una de las enfermeras ya le ha dicho lo que ha sucedido. - vio a la chica asentir. - Pues bien... Sora, necesitamos hacer una resonancia para comprobar si está bien con su madre. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que no tuvo ninguna lesión, por menor que sea.

El mundo de repente pareció caer sobre sus hombros. Cerró los ojos y tuvo la sensación de que iba a caer.

\- Sensei... ¿Podrías esperar hasta mañana por la noche? - preguntó temerosa.

El médico suspiró. - Sora, necesitamos ser rápidos. No podemos esperar tanto tiempo. - dijo pacientemente.

Sora mordió el canto de la boca. - ¿Entonces, al menos hasta mañana por la mañana? ¿Por favor? - suplicó.

Kido respiró profundamente. No había otra opción. - Hasta mañana por la mañana, ¿entiendes? - dijo.

\- Si, gracias. Muchas gracias, Kido-sensei. - dijo Sora agradecida. Se salió del consultorio y fue a echar un vistazo a su madre nuevamente. - Lo siento, mamá. Volveré pronto. - le besó la frente y salió.

Tomó un taxi y se dirigió de nuevo al Paradise. Necesitaba dinero. Urgentemente.

XxXxX

Ella era una chica orgullosa. No le gustaba pedir favores a las personas y mucho menos pedir dinero. Podría no enorgullecerse de la forma en que conseguía la mayor parte de su dinero, pero sabía que había ganado por sí misma.

Había quedado toda la noche en aquel lugar que tanto le traía sensaciones negativas. Nunca se había vuelto tan desesperada. Había hecho varios clientes comprar botellas caras. Al sumar el bono que había ganado con eso junto con la nueva 'propina' generosa del rubio irritante (50 mil yenes) había conseguido la cantidad que necesitaba para pagar los exámenes.

Su suerte mayor fue que había conseguido pagar el convenio médico, de lo contrario, estaría en grandes apuros. Estaba allí al lado de la cama, esperando su madre se despertar y esperando los resultados de los exámenes. El sueño le estaba consumiendo, así que decidió ir a tomar un vaso de café.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo largo cuando Kido-sensei apareció, con una expresión no muy buena, y le pidió que la acompañara. El resultado de los exámenes ya había salido.

La misma tensión de siempre. Pero esta vez parecía aún peor. La expresión en la cara del médico ya le advertía que lo que ella oía no sería bueno.

\- Kido-sensei? - empezó a temblar con todo aquel silencio desagradable.

\- Sora-san, realmente quería que alguien de la familia, un adulto, estuviera aquí para recoger los resultados.

Sora encaró al médico con determinación.

\- Lo siento, sensei. Pero eso no será posible. Cualquiera que sea el resultado, soy la única responsable de mi madre. - dijo en un tono desafiante cargado de resentimiento.

Él suspiró resignado. - Siendo así... Sora, ¿acaso has notado algo extraño en tu madre recientemente? ¿Digo, además de algún posible delirio o alucinación?

Sora pareció pensar unos instantes. En general no se quedaba en casa suficiente tiempo para percibir algo de "anormal".

\- Hum, creo que no... - y entonces algo vino a su mente. - Tomando el hecho de que últimamente ella está muy distraída y vaga, no he visto nada diferente en ella.

El médico giró la pantalla del monitor para que Sora mirara.

\- Quiero que vea una cosa. Esta es la imagen del examen de su madre. Está viendo esa parte aquí. - indicó un área llena de manchas que la niña no entendía. Sólo asintió. Entonces mostró otra imagen. - Esta es una imagen normal. ¿Puedes notar la diferencia?

A pesar de sutil, Sora lograba notar cierta diferencia. Eso empezó a alarmarla. ¿Lo que estaba ocurriendo? Tenía miedo de preguntar. Esperó impacientemente por la respuesta del médico a su pregunta silenciosa.

\- Sora, no sé cómo decir esto a ti... - comenzó el médico tristemente. Pero su madre... Su madre tiene Alzheimer.

En ese momento su corazón parecía haber dejado de golpear y su cerebro funcionaba en una sola frecuencia, repitiendo la última frase del médico innumerables veces.

XxXxX

Estaba escondida en la sala de espera, sentada en la última fila, cerca de la pared. Todavía costaba creer. Kido-sensei le había explicado todo. Habló sobre los síntomas, sobre la enfermedad, sobre el tratamiento, sobre el pronóstico, sobre el seguimiento clínico. Y aun así todo parecía surrealista. Se negaba a creer en esa situación.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volvió. Se reunió con una chica sonriente.

\- Miyako-chan.

\- Hey. He venido a ver cómo tu madre estaba y te trajo algo para comer. - dijo levantando un pequeño bento envuelto con esmero.

Sora sonrió agradecida.

\- Gracias. Mamá ya está mejor. Ella ya se despertó y el médico le dará alta pronto. Sólo estoy esperando.

Miyako sonrió sin gracia. Sora fue a la casa de los Inoue antes para advertir que no podía ir a trabajar y explicó la situación. Se acabó contando para la matriarca de la familia todo lo que el médico le había dicho. Esperaba que al contar para alguien aquello pudiera hacer más real, más plausible, más palpable. Pero no fue así.

Miyako suspiró y miró a su amiga. Ahora sí la batalla comenzaría. Y de repente, la chica sintió dentro de sí una furia gigantesca. ¿Cómo podría una niña de 17 años soportar todo eso sola? No había nadie al lado de Sora. Nadie para consolarla, para protegerla, para ayudarla. Miyako y su familia hacían todo lo que podían para dar soporte, pero en el fondo ella sabía que no era suficiente. Y se sintió frustrada. Quería tener una varita mágica que pudiera cambiar todo aquello. No quería ver a su amiga tratando de ser fuerte frente a las personas. No quería verla trabajando en ese club (no que hubiera visto realmente). Quería que ella pudiera ser una adolescente normal, que pudiera tener una vida normal y con experiencias normales para las niñas de su edad.

Sora era una gran compañera. Una amiga perfecta. A pesar de todos sus problemas de gente grande, todavía tenía tiempo para escuchar los dramas adolescentes de Miyako. Y en esos momentos, en su interior, la chica de pelo violeta se sentía patética. Al ver la pelirroja recostada en aquella pared intentando no llorar le mostraba cómo aquello que consideraba 'grandes problemas existenciales' de su vidita ordinaria de adolescente en crisis no eran absolutamente nada. Suspiró.

\- Sora... - llamó a la chica que la miró. - No crees que tal vez pudiera pedir ayuda para su... - pero fue bruscamente cortada por Sora.

-No -dijo rápidamente sin dejarla terminar esa frase.

De repente su sangre hirió. Su cara se puso roja de rabia. Sus ojos soltaron chispas. Definitivamente no pedía ayuda a nadie, mucho menos para él.

\- Y si... Sé allá... Tú... - empezó a temblor. Sabía cuál sería la reacción de la chica. - Tú llamó...

\- De ninguna manera. - habló decididamente. - Eso es algo que yo trataré sola.

\- Pero, Sora... Tú no va a conseguirlo. Es mucho para ti sola.

\- No importa. - dijo fríamente. - Tengo que conseguirlo. Y yo lo lograré. - añadió con furia y determinación.

Miyako suspiró de nuevo. El orgullo de Sora era una de sus características más notables y, tal vez, al menos en esa situación, era su peor defecto.

\- Todo bien. Lo siento... Sé que no debería haber tocado en ese asunto. - murmuró la chica arrepentida.

\- No, tudo bien. Lo siento por haber sido gruesa. - se disculpó la pelirroja con una sonrisa triste.

Miyako se negó con la cabeza. Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Había tantas cosas que pensabam. Sora pensaba en cómo aceptar la nueva condición de su madre. Miyako pensaba en cómo Sora haría para dar cuenta de administrar todo aquello.

XxXxX

La noche había caído y Toshiko había sido liberada del hospital. Sora la llevó a casa. La colocó en la cama y esperó que durmiera. Se dirigió a la sala y se encogió en el sofá.

Sólo aquella noche. Por sólo una noche se permitiría ser débil. Y lloró. Lloró todo lo que estaba atrapado dentro de su pecho. Todos los sentimientos guardados. No se acordaba de la última vez que había derramado lágrimas. Pero se vació.

XxXxX

Decidió que iría al club todas las noches a partir del día en que viera el costo que tendría con los medicamentos nuevos y con las consultas que necesitarían ser más constantes. Sabía que estaba a punto de colapsar. Tenía que ir a la escuela, tenía que ir al mercado de los Inoue después de las clases y la noche para el Paradise. Las cuentas nunca acababan. Y ella tampoco podría acabar. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que dar cuenta de todo. Era su deber y su obligación.

Esa noche del sábado se había arreglado con esmero, no demasiado, pero un poco más caprichoso que de costumbre. Era el último sábado del mes. Y sabía lo que significaba. Tenía que estar radiante y perfecta.

Al llegar a aquel ambiente agitado y entusiasta supo que ya había llegado. Sato Takano. Él era el cliente VIP del lugar. Aparecía sólo el último sábado del mes y solía dejar una fortuna allí. Era un hombre de mediana edad. Tenía los cabellos grises y un porte masculino atractivo para su edad. Además de su encanto, su modo de tratar a la gente llamaba aún más atención. Era carismático. Es imposible no gustarle.

Y él estaba fascinado con Sora... Takano suele llegar muy temprano y se divertía con prácticamente todas las niñas del club. Las risas eran altas y el clima festivo era el estopim. Pero cuando Sora llegaba, su atención era sólo de ella. Y de nadie más. Así como la atención de Sora era solamente de él y de ningún cliente más.

\- Buenas noches, Takano-san. - dijo cortésmente la pelirroja.

Sato Takano dejó de conversar con las chicas a su alrededor para prestar atención a la joven parada delante de él. La miró con una sonrisa gigantesca la imagen inmaculada de la chica perfecta que también sonría. Se levantó y galantemente se paró frente a la niña, besándole la mano de forma cortesa. Sujetándola por la mano la condujo hasta que se sentó.

Las otras personas alrededor ya sabían el procedimiento y todos, sin excepción, salieron de la mesa, dejando al encantador señor acompañado sólo por la adolescente.

\- Usted está cada día más deslumbrante, dulce niña. - elogió.

\- Gracias, Takano-san.

A Sora le gustaba la forma en que la cortejaba. Era educado por encima de todo. La forma en que hablaba le daba la sensación de que no era sólo una anfitriona que estaba allí para acompañarle. En esas horas, ella creía que era sólo una chica 'normal' de familia.

Hablaban de todo. Él era un intelectual genuino e instigaba a Sora a conversaciones filosóficas sobre diversos asuntos. Inspiró a la niña a los clásicos de la literatura, la música y el arte. Gracias a él, ella había conocido y desbravado grandes de esos nombres. Y él siempre parecía desafiarla a adquirir conocimiento y cultura. Y ella, satisfecha y contenta, aceptaba cada uno de ellos.

Sólo había una falla en aquel hombre. Él estaba interesado en otra cosa: en su virginidad. Y la dejaba saber de ello cada vez, no de una forma grosera o grotesca. Era sutil, pero directo. Y aun con eso, la chica todavía lo respetaba y lo admiraba. Podría decir que Sato Takano era uno de los poquísimos hombres que Sora 'confiaba' y le gustaba.

\- Creo que si hago otra propuesta a ti, mi pequeña, la rechazar. - dijo.

Sora sonrió avergonzada y bajó la mirada. - Sí.

\- Incluso si esta vez te ofreciera, digamos ¿500 mil yenes? - preguntó.

\- Sí. Lo siento, Takano-san. Pero, mantengo mi palabra. No estoy interesada en esta oferta.

Takano apenas bebió un poco más del líquido ámbar que estaba en su vaso y miró desilusionado a la chica. Sus palabras se decían en un tono calmo y bajo, pero su mirada expresaba la determinación y certeza de ellas. No había más que discutir. Cambió de asunto rápidamente y continuó disfrutando de la compañía.

XxXxX

Estaba cansada. Queria ir a casa. Takano acababa de ir y ella quería hacer lo mismo. Pero algo le impidió.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, Sasuke-san... ¡Son tres de la mañana! -exclamó indispuesta.

\- Si mi querida. ¡Sé que son tres de la mañana! Pero ese cliente esperó pacientemente por ti toda la noche. Por lo tanto, vamos, vamos, vamos. Arrastra el cuerpo de sirena directamente a la mesa. - exigió Sasuke.

Sora fue, literalmente, arrastrando su cuerpo hasta donde él había indicado. Estaba sin fuerzas y perdió totalmente el poco ánimo que le quedaba al ver quién le estaba esperando. El rubio arrogante, como le había apodado.

Sonrió con gracia al verla. Una vez más, la analizó de los pies la cabeza sonriendo en aprobación. Ella sin mucha paciencia para perder, se sentó inmediatamente y luego empezó a servir la bebida en el vaso.

\- Y valió cada segundo de espera. ¡Estás deslumbrante! - murmuró el muchacho.

Ella continuó en silencio. Se acercó al sofá con los brazos cruzados. Miró a todos los lados del salón, menos para su acompañante. Yamato sonrió con malicia.

\- Hoy, descubrí uno de sus encantos. - dijo de forma relajada. - No me sorprende que hagas tanto éxito. - rió sutilmente y prosiguió. - ¿Qué dirías si doblé la propuesta de aquel hombre? - preguntó casualmente.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y descruzó los brazos, encarando al rubio como si fuera un ser de otro mundo. Su expresión decía claramente que no estaba entendiendo sobre lo que estaba hablando.

\- El doble no?! Ok... ¿Qué tal el triple? - añadió maliciosamente.

Sora entonces comprendió lo que él estaba hablando y aquello aumentó aún más su rabia.

\- No eres más que un enfermo pervertido. - susurró y se levantó.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso adelante el hombre estaba parado de pie detrás de ella sosteniendo su brazo.

\- Piense bien en mi propuesta. - susurró de forma provocativa en el oído de la chica.

Esta se volvió bruscamente, mirándola de forma reprensiva.

\- No necesito pensar para decir no a su propuesta. - dijo furiosa y se soltó.

Se salió con pasos firmes y decididos, dejando a Yamato mirando su figura alejándose rápidamente.

XxXxX

Había salido de la escuela y pasado en la farmacia para comprar los medicamentos de su madre que habían terminado. Por primera vez en días conseguía caminar por las calles sin pensar en nada. Esto acababa trayendo cierta paz. Estaba en camino de casa.

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento divisó a alguien e inmediatamente su expresión se endureció.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aqui? - su voz era tan fría que parecía congelar todo el pasillo.

El hombre parado miró hacia ella y respondió.

\- Yo... Te vi saliendo del hospital semanas atrás y... Y... Pensé en pasar por aquí y ver si estaba todo bien.

Sora respiró hondo y se acercó. Miró dentro de los ojos del hombre y el desprecio parecía adquirir vida entre ellos.

\- Es mejor que te vayas de aquí de inmediato. Antes de que mi madre te vea. - dijo.

\- Sora... - comenzó el hombre.

\- ¡Dije que se vaya! - habló alterada. - ¡Ahora! - completó con un tono de voz más alto.

El hombre suspiró y estaba dispuesto a salir cuando la puerta se abrió. Sora se congeló. Eso era todo lo que no quería. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Querida, lo que fue que... - Toshiko se paró en medio de la oración cuando percibió la presencia de un hombre en el lugar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella sonrió satisfecha. - Shinji... - murmuró emocionada. Se acercó al hombre y pasó la mano por su cara. - Es tú mismo Shinji...

El hombre parecía estar incómodo con la proximidad y el estado emocional de Toshiko. Y Sora estaba a punto de caer.

\- Mamá... ¿Vamos a entrar? - dijo suavemente tratando de sacar a la mujer de arriba de Shinji Matsuda.

Toshiko se estaba agitando. - Shinji, por favor... No me dejes aquí sola... Me llevas junto contigo...

Shinji agarró las manos de Toshiko y la miró a los ojos.

\- Querida, ¿qué tal entrar primero? - la mujer asintió y lo sacó dentro de la casa.

Sora se enfadó y entró enseguida.

\- Shinji... ¡No puedo creer que regresaste! Estoy tan feliz... - decía la mujer feliz y con lágrimas escurriendo por su cara. Abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo masculino en busca de afecto.

Shinji permaneció inmóvil. Su expresión decía claramente que no quería a aquella mujer cerca. Para Sora era suficiente.

\- ¡Váyase! Salga de esa casa inmediatamente. - habló alto.

Toshiko se puso aún más nerviosa y se colocó delante de él, como si lo estuviera defendiendo de un posible ataque.

\- Él no saldrá de aquí... No voy a permitir que nadie hable así con mi Shinji.

Sora suspiró. Llegó más cerca y agarró las manos de Toshiko.

\- Mamá... - pero ella la interrumpió.

\- ¡Sueltame! Su niña insolente... - gritó Toshiko empujando a Sora.

La chica estaba en shock. Su madre empezó a actuar violentamente. Se notó cómo se quedaba más y más agitada.

\- Por favor, mamá. Se calma. - decía con cautela.

Toshiko se alteró a tal punto que pronto empezó a gritar con Sora. Dice cosas incoherentes y Shinji miraba todo aquello con sorpresa y miedo. Sora intentaba sostenerla y cada vez que se acercaba, Toshiko era más y más agresiva.

La situación empeoró. Y mientras Toshiko empezó a tener otro de sus brotes.

\- Sal de aquí, tu viborazinha... Sé lo que quieres. Quieres el Shinji para ti... Pero él es mío. ¡No te robará de mí! - gritaba desesperada mientras jugaba lo que estaba delante de ella en la niña.

Cuando Sora no aguantaba más, agarró a su madre con todas las fuerzas. Colocó los brazos de la mujer hacia atrás y la hizo arrodillarse poco a poco. Miró a Shinji con rabia y gritó.

\- ¡Vete! Salga de aquí ahora... - al ver que el hombre no se movía gritó de nuevo. - ¿Qué está esperando? ¡Suma de aquí!

Shinji reaccionó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Toshiko entró en pánico y se debatió, intentando soltarse a toda costa.

\- Shinji, no me dejes aquí con ella... Shinji, por favor querido... SHINJI... SHINJI... SHINJI... - gritaba cada vez más alto y con más sufrimiento.

Sora empezó a llorar después de que el hombre salió e intentaba hacer que su madre intentase calmarse. No podía soltarla.

\- Mamá... Mamá, por favor...

Pero no había manera, ella no estaba en su juicio más. Y sólo había una cosa por hacer. Con mucha dificultad, Sora logró llamar a una ambulancia. Se tardó unos veinte minutos para conseguir el celular en su bolsillo, pero finalmente había conseguido.

XxXxX

Estaba nuevamente escondida en la sala de espera. Sus brazos dolían tanto que parecía que había cargado toneladas de piedras. Tenía uno u otro rasguño por el cuerpo que había conseguido cuando intentaba contener a Toshiko. Pero eso no era nada comparado al dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Verla en aquella situación le abría cicatrices profundas que parecían no querer cerrarse jamás. ¿Por qué tuvo que haber aparecido? Ellos estaban bien. Todo estaba bien. Y ahora su madre estaba allí, en aquel estado, por culpa de él. De nuevo.

Tenía ganas de matarlo, muy lentamente, para que sufriese. Quería que él perecer de todo el dolor que ella sentía junto con todo el dolor que su madre también perecía. Él merecía un paso directo al infierno, sin derecho a vuelta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una enfermera, pidiéndole que fuera para el consultorio de Nakano-sensei. Sora suspiró. Odiaba consultorios.

Lo que más le gustaba en el médico era su enfoque directo, sin rodeos. Pero en aquel momento, no quería que hubiera sido así.

\- ¿Cómo? - susurró débil.

\- Lo siento, Sora. No hay otra opción.

\- Pero, Nakano-sensei... Ella estaba bien... Esta crisis debe ser sólo...

\- Takenouchi-san. Las crisis de Toshiko-san están empezando a ser más frecuentes. Y cada vez peores. No puedo permitir que esto continúe así. Necesita atención. Y no hay otro medio. Tendremos que internar a su madre.

Sora se negaba a aceptar.

\- Nakano-sensei... - pero la mirada del médico le decía que no habría otra manera. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que quedar internada? - preguntó angustiada.

\- No sé. Sora, el estado de su madre se ha vuelto aún más delicado. Además de los síntomas de la esquizofrenia estar agravándose poco a poco, los síntomas del Alzheimer también están avanzando. Lentamente, pero es preocupante dejarla sin el acompañamiento necesario.

Sora cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. En aquel preciso momento maldice a todos los cielos y dioses que existían, al mismo tiempo que pedía su ayuda.

\- Todo bien. - dijo resignada, sabiendo que no había otra elección.

XxXxX

Sus días de asistir al hostess club diariamente volvieron más temprano de lo que esperaba. Y la presencia de cierto rubio arrogante, también. No quería atender a ningún cliente, mucho menos él. No quería sonreír cuando en realidad estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Se sentía en otro mundo. Sólo podía pensar en cómo conseguiría dinero para pagar por la internación de Toshiko. Necesitaba mucho dinero. Y fue cuando se acordó. Se acordó de algo que podría hacer. Y su mente rechazó a la hora. No se sometería a eso. Pero cuanto más pensaba en una solución, más aterrorizada quedaba.

Y entonces, aquellos ojos azules profundos parecían haberla aspirado. Al ver que estaba siendo completamente ignorado por la pelirroja, resolvió usar otra técnica. No tendría como divertirse si ella simplemente lo ignoraba. La gracia estaba en cómo estaba nerviosa, en cómo reaccionaba.

\- ¿Tú pensó en mi propuesta? - y como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, el asunto había sido traído a la superficie. - ¿No es suficiente ese valor? - al no obtener respuesta provocó la chica nuevamente. - ¿Y qué tal cuatro veces el valor? ¿Sería tentador para ti? Dos millones... - cantó susurrando en el oído de la chica.

Sora se congeló. De repente su cuerpo tembló discretamente y un frío recurrió su columna. Todo indicaba que era su única salida. Todo parecía decir que tendría que seguir los juegos de aquel hombre. Estaba aturdida, no estaba pensando bien. Necesita hacer algo. Y se decidió ahogar de una vez en aquel azul intenso.

Se despreciaría por el resto de la vida por hacer eso, pero era la vida de su madre que estaba en juego. Necesitaba cuidar de ella. Necesitaba pagar la cuenta del hospital. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Si parara para pensar bien, eso no sería gran cosa. Había perdido la dignidad en el minuto en que había entrado por aquellas puertas por primera vez. Había perdido su reputación en el instante en que la vieron ordenada por primera vez. Había perdido la vergüenza en el momento en que sirvió la primera bebida para un hombre. ¿Qué valía más? Sus valores morales (que prácticamente no valían nada) o la cuenta hospitalar paga?

La respuesta era indiscutible. Necesitaba hacer lo que necesitaba. Y si sería por ese precio, entonces lo haría hasta con cierto alivio. Se vendía por un buen precio. Muy caro. Tenía que valorar lo único que nadie había tomado de ella todavía. Por lo demás, no le quedaba nada útil.

Y, por un instante, pensó que era afortunada por tener un hombre tan atractivo y hermoso. Era un pensamiento mezquino, que duró menos de un minuto. Sin embargo, no podía negar que prefería al rubio hermoso a un hombre asqueroso.

El rubio esperaba una reacción. Esperaba que ella dijera algo de forma grosera o que simplemente intentara marcharse. Pero lo que salió de la boca de la chica lo dejó asombrado. No podía creerlo. Y cuando finalmente entendió el significado de aquella frase, una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Había logrado. Ganó parte de aquel juego. Ella se había rendido finalmente. Dos palabras tan simples que tenían un peso tan grande.

\- Acepto.

 **CONTINÚA...**

* * *

En el japonés, 'sora', además de cielo también significa vacío.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Akai no Tamashii**

 **(Alma Roja)**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Estaba distraída. Sus pensamientos estaban consumidos y absorbidos por una sola mirada de sorpresa y satisfacción. Y su corazón ardía. Su mente enloquecía. Su cuerpo pulsaba. De ira. De odio. De frustración. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? ¿Cómo pudo haberse vuelto tan codiciosa? ¿En verdad lo había hecho por su madre o por ella misma? ¿Estaba dejando la situación aprovechándose de ella o estaba aprovechando la situación? Decididamente, había mucho que pensar. Y no le gustaba el rumbo de esas cuestiones tan profundas. Tenía miedo de descubrir la respuesta para cada una de ellas y sorprenderse de la verdad. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién se estaba volviendo?

Hace mucho tiempo, juzgaba y condenaba a las chicas que veía haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Y ahora hacía lo mismo. En tan poco tiempo había vuelto del revés. Siempre se justificaba diciendo que era por la situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Será que eso era todo? ¿En el fondo no disfrutaba un poco de eso? Ganó atención. Ganó regalos caros. Ganó admiradores. Ganó fama. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podría encontrar todo esto bueno? Claro que no era válido pensar de esa forma. Ella tenía principios. Se creó para ser una niña respetable y decente. No para ser una...

Pero era tarde. Ella ya era una de esas chicas que tanto odiaba. Y quizás incluso peor, pues al contrario de las muchas otras, ella no admitía para sí mismo su condición. Quería constantemente engañar. Quería creer que no estaba en aquella vida y que todo no pasaba de una terrible pesadilla. Quería despertar rápido y percibir la ironía de la situación. Pero no se despertaba. Y no aceptaba que estaba metida hasta el cuello en un mundo repugnante al que tanto decía odiar. Aquella no había sido la vida que había deseado. La vida que tanto soñó. Nunca había tenido sueños rosados de una vida azul, pero quería algo muy diferente de lo que vivía.

Y de repente, notó cuánto estaba cansada de todo aquello. ¿Por qué tenía que vivir una vida miserable? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan patético? ¿Por qué tenía que tener un padre tan vil y una familia imprestable? ¿Por qué tenía que tener una madre esquizofrénica que por encima sufría de Alzheimer?

Fue cuando su corazón se estremeció. ¿Qué estaba pensando al final? ¿Cómo podría pensar de esa manera de la mujer que le dio la vida? Se arrepintió en el mismo instante y quiso arrojarse delante de un tren por tales sentimientos. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella realmente? ¿Acaso se había convertido en una persona tan deplorable?

No pudo buscar la respuesta dentro de sí, porque fue interrumpida. Levantó su vista y detrás del mostrador del mercado Inoue estaba la única persona que jamás pensaba encontrar allí. El rubio arrogante. Sus ojos se abrieron de espanto y su boca se abrió en sorpresa.

-Hola -dijo, apoyándose en el mostrador al mismo tiempo que colocaba algunas bolsas sobre el mismo.

Sora no tuvo reacción. Lo observó atentamente mientras parecía que su corazón salía por la boca.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - consiguió balbucear desconcertada. - Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que yo estaría aquí? - sí, esa pregunta era aún más primordial e importante. ¿Cómo la había localizado?

Yamato apenas sonrió e indicó las bolsas. - Quería entregarle eso... Y una de las chicas que trabaja con usted en el Paradise me dijo dónde encontrarte. - respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

La sangre de la pelirroja estaba hirviendo. De rabia. De miedo. De ira. De odio. ¿Cómo alguien podría haber hablado para él dónde encontrarla? ¿Y si por casualidad él fuera algún criminal? Mil cosas se pasaban por su cabeza mientras lo miraba con desprecio. Y entonces notó las bolsas. Estampados con logotipos de tiendas famosas. Y carísimas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó inquieta.

Yamato suspiró y le sonrió. Con una mano empujó las bolsas hacia más cerca de la chica.

\- Son para ti. - sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo entregó a la pelirroja. - La primera vez de una mujer es especial. Y debe ser siempre inolvidable. - parpadeó un ojo y se retiró, dejando a Sora atónita sosteniendo la tarjeta.

Cuando salió de su estupor, lo miró y se sorprendió. En la tarjeta estaba escrita una dirección, con fecha y hora. Era un lujoso y famoso hotel de cinco estrellas de Tokio. Y la fecha estaba marcada para el próximo sábado. Tres días. Y así comprendió todo lo que estaba pasando.

Recibí, sacó las bolsas como si fueran animales venenosos esperando para atacar. Abrió la primera, encontrando otra tarjeta, escrita con una letra impecable.

 _"Para ti._

 _Utilícelos en nuestro encuentro. "_

De repente, un mal estar recorrió todo su cuerpo. No quiso ver el contenido de esas bolsas. Las colocó en el suelo detrás del mostrador y las lágrimas calientes comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos.

No había más como volver atrás en su decisión. No después de lo que acababa de suceder allí. Necesitaba reunir todo su coraje y enfrentar el destino que había trazado por su cuenta.

XxXxX

Estaba parada en el hall del hotel. Era puntualmente las 22h. Estaba ansiosa. Estaba nerviosa. Tenía miedo. Estaba infeliz. Estaba confusa. Y, sobre todo, estaba desesperada. Definitivamente, estaba allí. No estaba preparada para ese día. No quería vender a aquel hombre arrogante lo único que poseía. No quería que su primera vez fuera así: por dinero. Por un momento sintió ganas de vomitar.

Durante los últimos días se había sentido sucia e inmunda. No podía mirarse en el espejo sin sentirse asco de sí misma. Era imposible creer que su vida estaba tan descontrolada. ¿Cómo puede dejar las cosas salir de su control? ¿Cómo no percibió antes de que todo huir de su alcance? ¿Qué más había sido preparado exclusivamente para ella? ¿Otra tragedia? Por lo visto sí.

Cuando miró hacia el lado, su acompañante de aquella noche se acercaba. Él era hermoso. Él era atractivo. Él era encantador. Él era peligroso. Y ella estaba allí, indefensa, débil y frágil. Respiró profundamente. No tendría otra opción. Sólo esperar que todo terminara pronto. Río por dentro. Como era sarcástico. Quería terminar pronto algo que aún no había comenzado. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que preferiría que no se hubiera iniciado.

El rubio estaba parado a su frente, con una sonrisa amable en la cara. Él tenía rasgos másculos y delicados al mismo tiempo. Su mirada parecía un océano en el que podría ahogarse si no tomaba cuidado. Vía que debajo de aquel traje oscuro que él vestía había un cuerpo atlético y musculoso. Él parecía la personificación de aquellos dioses de la mitología griega pintaban.

Sin decir una sola palabra él la tomó por el brazo y la condujo hasta el ascensor. Vio que él apretó el botón de la última planta. La suite presidencial. Estaba tensa y apenas podía respirar. Se quedó inmóvil cuando sintió la mirada del rubio en su figura. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se estampaba en su cara mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- ¡Estás linda! - dijo amablemente.

Sora estaba usando todo lo que le había llevado. Un vestido largo de corte recto y escote en V de un rosa pálido y una sandalia de tacón alto dorado con tiras finas y delicadas con algunos strass. Había dejado el pelo suelto y apenas onduló las puntas. El maquillaje era simple y ligero. Tenía un aire angelical por fuera, pero por dentro se sentía un demonio a punto de entrar en el infierno para expiar sus pecados.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el rubio nuevamente la condujo por el brazo hasta estar delante de una puerta. Yamato la abrió y dejó Sora entrar. La chica quedó admirada con la belleza de la suite. Había una sala con decoración clara, sofás blancos y una gran ventana de cristal que cubría toda la pared de la habitación. Podía tener una hermosa vista de la noche mágica de Tokio. Las luces reflejaban una alegría que no alcanzaba su corazón, pero era hermoso ver.

Se dio cuenta de que había una puerta doble de madera abierta y que daba acceso a la habitación. Puede ver una cama grande, impecablemente cubierta con un edredón blanco satinado. Entró en la habitación después de que el hombre hizo una señal para que ella lo siguiera. Perdió el aliento con la vista que la habitación poseía. Había una puerta de cristal que daba acceso a un balcón y podía ver a lo lejos la Torre de Tokio en todo su esplendor, con sus luces encendidas, iluminando los corazones de quien la veía. Permitió que una sonrisa acompañara el suspiro que soltó. Por un momento quería olvidar lo que iba a hacer allí.

Fue cuando pensó que si todo fuera diferente, podría estar en aquella suite con un hombre a quien amara y que su primera vez sería mágica. Tendría toda la expectativa que otras chicas tienen y estar nerviosa, no por estar vendiéndose, sino por tener una noche inolvidable. De cualquier forma, aquella sería una noche inolvidable, de eso estaba segura.

Estaba consumida en sus pensamientos, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro llamando su atención. No había percibido que había andado hasta el balcón. Se volvió y se encontró con la mirada azul fija en ella. Y entonces, su cuerpo se estremeció.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado. Quería que se sintieras lo más cómodo posible. - dijo en un susurro. - Sé que debe estar siendo difícil para ti, pero...

\- No haga conclusiones al respecto. Usted no me conoce. - retrucó de forma pausada e incluso dolorosa.

Yamato no insistió y acentuó con la cabeza. Conocía a aquella chica lo suficiente para saber cuán temible y agresiva podía ser. Prefería no discutir. En vez de eso, indicó la mesa en la esquina opuesta de la habitación.

Ella estaba preparada con un candelabro con velas encendidas y un vaso de cristal con rosas rojas. La mesa estaba colocada para dos personas y había una botella de vino tinto. Yamato arrastró la silla para Sora se sentar. La pelirroja estaba extrañamente callada. Y extremadamente incómoda.

\- Pensé en cenar antes de... - el rubio interrumpió la frase y sólo retiró la tapa de los platos. - ¿Acepta una copa de vino?

Se negaba cuando percibió que tal vez el vino pudiera ayudarla a disminuir las sensaciones desagradables que la permeaban. Yamato sirvió una copa para ella. Él se quedó sin saber si debería hacer un brindis o no, pero la pelirroja le ahorró el trabajo y comenzó a beber. Se enfocó su mirada en la comida. No tenía hambre, su apetito había desaparecido aquel día. Pero estaba tragando pequeños trozos de carne. Quería aplazar lo máximo que pudiera. Un tiempo después, percibió con el canto de los ojos que el rubio le servía otra copa de vino y que él ya había terminado su cena. El mismo se dedicó a beber observando cada movimiento de la pelirroja. La copa en sus manos parecía intimidarla y, por más que su expresión no demostrase nada, parecía que quería que ella supiera que no podía evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Colocó los cubiertos en el plato, limpió la boca con la servilleta y bebió el contenido de la copa. Respiró profundamente y se levantó. Caminó hasta quedarse parada al lado de Yamato. Él la miró mientras bebía el resto del vino. Tomó su mano suavemente y la tiró para que se sentase en su regazo. En ese momento, su corazón se aceleró. Delicadamente colocó una mecha de su pelo detrás de la oreja de la muchacha y su mano descendió acariciando su cuello y luego su espalda, mientras su mirada se ocupaba de pasear por el cuerpo joven y virgen. La miró a los ojos y con una expresión suave acercó su cara de la cara de ella. Antes de que pudiera sentir sus labios contra los suyos, en un hilo de voz, cargada de determinación y delicadeza, dijo:

\- No se preocupe. Prometo que seré gentil.

Y tomó sus labios. No era el primer beso de la pelirroja, pero aquello era distinto de todos los demás. Era cálido, suave, delicado, cariñoso. Un roce de labios que hizo todo su cuerpo vibrar. No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero se dijo a sí misma repetidas veces que no debería perder el control sobre sí misma. No debería entregarse, sólo debería cumplir con su parte del acuerdo.

El rubio se levantó con ella en los brazos y la colocó sentada sobre el borde de la cama. Vio cuando el mismo sacó la chaqueta y la corbata. Yamato volvió y se arrodilló ante la pelirroja. Con extremo cuidado, sacó cada una de las sandalias de la chica. Miró el rostro de la niña mientras sus manos paseaban de los pies hasta sus rodillas. Ella lo miraba con expectación. Suavemente Yamato tomó su mano (que estaba helada) y los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Ishida era mucho más alto que la muchacha, sobre todo ahora que estaba descalza. Acarició su cara y con la mano la sacó de la espalda para más cerca de él. Su cuerpo empezaba a responder a aquella chica. A través del vestido, podía percibir que el cuerpo de una mujer estaba preparándose para recibirlo. Necesitaba sentirla. Percibía que no era sólo un juego o un capricho, él realmente la deseaba. Ella era hermosa, atractiva, delicada y deseable. Podría ser sólo una adolescente, pero poseía curvas bien definidas, senos voluminosos y cadera perfecta.

No supo exactamente cómo, pero ya había retirado el vestido de la pelirroja. Ella estaba usando la ropa interior blanca que había comprado. Y no había sido engañado. El contraste de la piel dorada de la pelirroja con el blanco puro de esas dos piezas era una visión magnífica. Eso despertó aún más su deseo. Cada curva y cada parte del cuerpo de ella estaban resaltadas. Los senos eran atractivos, la cintura fina lo enloquecía, la cadera era deslumbrante y las piernas bien torneadas le hacían perder la compostura. Deseaba tomarla para sí. Quería que ella sintiera el mismo placer y la misma emoción que lo tomaban en este momento. Se acercó aún más y la besó. Fue un beso apasionado, audaz, caliente. Sus manos comenzaron a explorar aquella piel, sintiendo su suavidad y firmeza. A cada segundo se hacía más consciente de las sensaciones que surgían en su cuerpo. Su excitación estaba elevada.

Delicadamente fue empujando la chica hacia atrás y la acostó en la cama. Allí, de esa manera, acostada sólo con aquella lencería, con los cabellos sueltos y la expresión inocente siendo invadida por el miedo en sus ojos, la dejaban inmensamente sensual. Acarició su cara y tomó sus labios nuevamente. A poco, su boca comenzó a recorrer el cuello de ella.

Estaba petrificada. No tenía idea de lo que sucedería con ella a partir de ese momento. A pesar de todo ese cariño y de la supuesta delicadeza que había recibido hasta el momento no se dejó llevar. Estaba tensa. Sus manos estaban heladas y su cuerpo se estremeció levemente. Cuando sintió los labios calientes y posesivos sobre los suyos, por un instante, sintió un choque por su cuerpo. Su pensamiento estaba lentificado y su corazón acelerado.

Notó que el rubio estaba deshaciéndose de sus propias ropas y se puso aún más nerviosa. Era inevitable. Jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo. Él estaba sobre ella de nuevo y puede sentir todos los músculos tocando su cuerpo. Fue cuando algo le llamó la atención. Se sentía sobre su piel. Y, inmediatamente, se puso roja y tensa. Se sentía el pénis duro y grande apoyándose sobre su cuerpo.

El rubio parecía atento a cada una de las reacciones de la pelirroja y hallaba gracia de su comportamiento. Realmente, ella nunca había estado con un hombre antes. Vía por su expresión asustada y sorpresa. Bajo él estaba una niña asustada y no era eso lo que quería. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Su lengua recorrió el cuello fino y alcanzó la oreja. Mientras retiraba el sujetador de ella, susurró tranquilamente en su oído.

Aquellas palabras resonaban dentro de ella. 'Relájese. Cierre los ojos y sólo sienta. Olvídate de todo.' No era fácil. Pero sintió un escalofrío cuando las puntas de sus dedos pasearon por su barriga. La lengua descendió directamente a su seno. No quería dar razón para él. Pero su cuerpo estaba perdiendo las fuerzas. Se sentía que empezaba a quitarse sus bragas. Y entonces estaba completamente indefensa. Percibía las sensaciones que las caricias le proporcionaban, pero no las sentía plenamente. Notó que la lengua paseaba magistralmente y iba descendiendo, descendiendo, descendiendo. Y...

Fue cuando sintió. Fue cuando desistió de resistir. Fue cuando se entregó. Su lengua tocaba su sexo. Y no podía evitar los gemidos que salían sofocados del fondo de su garganta. Sus manos apretando la cama en un intento fallido de tratar de contener. Pero era imposible. El placer que sentía era mayor que todo. La lengua experimentada no la abandonaba y cada segundo que pasaba parecía que una explosión de calor se instalaba debajo de su vientre. Era indescriptible. Era maravilloso. Era sensacional. Su cuerpo vibraba mientras Yamato deslizaba una mano por la barriga de la chica hasta alcanzar su seno. El acariciaba y lo apretaba al mismo tiempo. Eso la enloquecía aún más. Fue ahí que percibió que no importaba nada más. Sólo quería entregarse a él. Sólo quería que él continuara dándole placer. Descubrió que en aquel momento no tenía problemas, ni preocupaciones y mucho menos autocríticas. En aquel momento, ella sólo tenía placer. Se sentía como un dedo era delicadamente introducido dentro de sí. Se sentía un pequeño ardor y otro dedo acompañó al anterior. Y luego empezaron a moverse y aquello la deleitó. En movimientos lentos y luego rápidos sentía cómo los dedos acompañaban el ritmo de la lengua que aún paseaba por su intimidad. Y con los pensamientos ahuyentados y la emoción a mil sintió el primer orgasmo de su vida.

Arqueaba la espalda y los tímidos gemidos se transformaron en audaces y sensuales gritos. Eso fue música para los oídos de Yamato. Estaba satisfecho, porque finalmente estaba empezando a proporcionar la mejor experiencia que ella tendría en la vida. Ella se acordaría de su primera vez. Y se acordaría de que sólo él sería capaz de explotarla, sólo él sería capaz de satisfacerla. Todavía no quería parar, aprovechó toda esa excitación y se posicionó sobre Sora. Ella estaba ocupada deleitándose con su primer orgasmo que ni siquiera percibió que Yamato ya la había hecho de él.

Al ser besada con tanta intensidad por el rubio fue que percibió que él se encontraba dentro de ella. Y se sintió completa. Se sorprendió por no tener sentido dolor, pero a la hora en que empezó a moverse dentro de ella, en un va y viene delicioso y angustiante, dejó de razonar. Casi paró de respirar. Sentía cada uno de esos músculos sobre ella. Sentía cada penetración. Y el placer sólo aumentaba. Y qué decir de las manos inquietas de aquel hombre que insistían en seguir recorriendo su cuerpo de forma provocadora, causándole escalofríos, sumándole placer. Y de la boca que mordía su cuello, su oreja, sus senos. Todo aquello le era intenso. Muy intenso. Intenso demasiado. Parecía no tener más salida. Parecía que sucumbía en cualquier momento.

No sabía bien cuando sus propias manos empezaron a explotar su cuerpo. Pero, de repente, descubrió que le gustaba sentir, que le gustaba apretarlo. Exploró su espalda, sus brazos, su cadera, su tórax. Aquel cuerpo parecía haber sido esculpido de tan fuerte y perfecto que era. Enroscó los dedos en el pelo rubio y el tirón aún más contra sí. Sus piernas enlazaron el cuerpo másculo y su cadera comenzó a seguir el mismo ritmo y movimiento del hombre. Gotas de sudor brillaban sobre sus cuerpos y el calor se apoderó de ellos.

Pero ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de apartarse. Estaban concentrados en el cuerpo uno del otro. Las uñas de la pelirroja recorrían el camino de las costas amplias de Yamato y cuando el mismo aceleró sus movimientos, la intensidad y la fuerza de las uñas fueron proporcionales. Sora gemía y Yamato quedaba aún más excitado. Estaba cerca, pero todavía no quería que terminara. Bruscamente interrumpió sus movimientos y salió de dentro de la pelirroja.

Aún sin entender lo que pasaba, ella se quedó mirando hacia él, con la respiración agitada y el rostro cargado por el rubor. Yamato tomó su tiempo para respirar profundamente mientras analizaba la (ahora) mujer delante de él. El pelo vacilado y el cuerpo brillando por la transpiración lo dejaban desesperado. Se acercó a sus labios. Se quitó el labio inferior y lo mordió mientras la levantaba, tirando de ella hacia arriba de su regazo.

Al mismo tiempo que se sorprendió, sintió un calor que se reafirmaba aún más fuerte en su interior. Sin parpadear, correspondió a aquel beso. Estaba sentada sobre su regazo y podía sentir su erección, imponente y exigente. Vio sus manos ser conducidas hasta que tocaban el órgano erguido. Se quedó inmóvil, avergonzada y sin saber qué hacer. Yamato apenas dejó sus manos allí, mientras dedicaba a besar su cuello y apretar sus senos. No sabía de dónde surgió la idea, pero sus manos empezaron a moverse. Una de ellas aseguró con firmeza (y al mismo tiempo con inseguridad, pues no quería herirlo) el órgano y la otra acariciaba toda su zona genital.

Yamato dejó escapar un suspiro y un gemido de placer. La pelirroja entonces continuó. Era indescriptible la sensación de placer que aumentaba sólo por estar dando placer para él. Después de unos instantes, el rubio le tomó la cara y mirando en sus ojos la tiró para sí. Cuando percibió estaba siendo penetrada nuevamente y, en esa posición, ella tenía todo el poder de acción, lo acostó suavemente en la cama y empezó a moverse sobre él. No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, sólo dejó que sus instintos hicieran algo. El rubio la penetraba con fuerza y cada movimiento se sentía más satisfecha.

Se sentía las manos de él acariciando su espalda, su cadera, sus senos. Y la mirada gélida e intimidante recurría toda su figura. Se sentía avergonzada y al mismo tiempo se quedó tímida. No quería que él la mirase de esa manera. Bajó la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en sus movimientos para que la molestia pasara. Yamato rodó sobre Sora, colocándola debajo de él.

Colocó las piernas de la pelirroja sobre sus hombros y volvió a penetrarla. Sora gritaba de placer. De esa manera, sentía profundamente toda la imponencia de aquella masculinidad. Estaba al borde de un colapso, clamaba por algo que le era (todavía) desconocido. Y entonces, sintió la gloria. Lo que había sentido antes fuera intenso, pero no llegaba ni cerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en su intimidad en aquel instante. Parecía haber tocado el cielo con las manos y la vuelta a la tierra era lenta y agradable. Antes de que su cuerpo se relajara de nuevo en medio de todas esas maravillosas contracciones, sintió un líquido caliente dentro de sí. Y entonces, se sintió completa.

Yamato, por su parte, no tenía qué decir. En aquella noche había tenido el mejor sexo que ya había tenido en la vida. Nunca había sentido tanto placer. Se acostó en la cama mirando al techo. Mientras intentaba controlar la respiración, sacó la cubierta y trajo a la chica junto a él. Los cubrió y la abrazó posesivamente. Se sentía como su cuerpo se tensó con la cercanía y halló gracia.

\- Estoy cansado. Me voy a dormir un poco y luego te llevaré. - dijo simplemente mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda y frotaba el pelo pelirrojo. A los pocos sintió la tensión desaparecer de aquel pequeño cuerpo y ella relajarse. Sabía que ella todavía estaba nerviosa con su presencia, pero tendría que soportar un poco más. - ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimé? - preguntó suavemente en su oído.

Eso la desconcertó aún más. Sentía que había ternura y preocupación en su tono de voz. Y se dio cuenta de que realmente le importaba. Sentía algo pesar en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se acorraló discretamente sobre el pecho cálido. - Sí estoy bien. - fue lo que pudo decir.

Yamato besó suavemente su pelo y cerró los ojos. - Descanse un poco también.

XxXxX

Abrió los ojos lentamente y percibió que el hombre acostado a su lado parecía estar dormido. Estaba acostada sobre su pecho cálido. Podía oír los golpes lentos y compasivos de su corazón. Los brazos la envolvían con seguridad y comodidad. Se sentía extraña. Sentía su cuerpo quemando y no tenía noción de lo que estaba pasando consigo misma. Sus hormonas estaban guerreando con sus pensamientos, aliados con sus instintos. Era una guerra frenética e insostenible. Esa noche estaba enloqueciendo, dejándola en apuros. Su mano, terca, quería tocar aquella piel blanca. Quería sentir su suavidad. Pero su razón se negaba. En una batalla interna perdida, su temerosa y temblorosa mano se dirigía lentamente hacia su blanco.

Pero su mente fue más rápida. Sus instintos le gritaban con todas las fuerzas que aquello significaba problemas. Y ya había demasiados problemas en su vida. Lentamente, se volvió hacia el lado opuesto y se quedó mirando a la ventana. La vista de la torre de Tokio era magnífica. Tenía que admitir que (tal vez) aquella noche no hubiera sido tan mala así. Sin embargo, lo que más quería en el momento era que amaneciera y, así, pudiera irse. Quería recoger su ropa y la poca dignidad que le quedaba y volver a casa, a su cama, y llorar. Estaba confusa y aquel lugar empezaba a sofocar.

 **CONTINUA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sangre Frio**

 **Escudo de oro**

 _ **Por Misako Ishida**_

Yamato seguía al joven médico hasta su consultorio. Detestaba hospitales, sin embargo, era el medio más rápido y eficaz de poder encontrar a Joe Kido.

\- Todavía no entiendo por qué tengo que asistir a estos eventos sombríos. - gruñó de buen humor el rubio.

\- Porque tú es quién es. - respondió Kido riendo, conteniendo una carcajada al ver la expresión de desaliento forzado del amigo. - ¡Vamos, no es tan malo así! Piense en los frutos que puedes obtener al final de la noche. - sugirió el médico.

Yamato sonrió para sí. Sabía exactamente lo que su amigo se refería. Pero, notó que por primera vez en mucho tiempo los frutos que quería eran otros.

\- Sí... Preveo obtener muchos frutos esa noche. Todos directamente a mi bolsillo. - dijo contento.

Kido lo miró sorprendido. Realmente, su amigo se había convertido en un verdadero hombre de negocios, pensando en los beneficios y las transacciones exitosas. Eso le causaba gracia. Hasta hace unos meses, Ishida era sólo un tipo despreocupado que le gustaban las mujeres y las bebidas. Ahora, le gustaba bebidas y dinero. El poder del capitalismo.

Estaban casi llegando al consultorio de Joe, cuando éste percibió que Yamato había parado. Observó al amigo.

\- Yamato?

El rubio, sin desviar los ojos del pasillo delante de él, le respondió.

\- Vaya adelante. Ya te alcanzo. - y salió caminando.

Joe ya estaba acostumbrado a las salidas repentinas de Yamato. Suspiró y continuó su camino.

Yamato, por su parte, estaba intrigado. Paró delante de la puerta de la habitación. _Takenouchi Toshiko._

\- Takenouchi... - susurró para sí mismo.

Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido. Pero todavía necesitaba más información. Por la pequeña abertura en la puerta, miró cómo la chica allí adentro estaba sentada delante de un lecho. La forma en que estaba sentada denunciaba que debería estar cansada. Reparó que llevaba pantalones vaqueros y camiseta. Un aspecto totalmente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado.

'Ella se pone bien mejor así... A pesar de que... Sin nada ella se queda mejor'.

No supo exactamente de dónde vino ese pensamiento e intentó alejarlo lo más rápido posible. Después de aquella noche, no volvió a buscar por la chica. Y eso ya hacía más de un mes. Estaba curioso para saber lo que estaba pasando. Probablemente esa mujer podría ser su madre. Miró el nombre en la puerta de nuevo. Tenía que conseguir más información de alguna manera.

Podría pedir a Joe... Pero, descartó la idea inmediatamente. Él haría demasiadas preguntas y, pensando con claridad, no era algo que le afectaba. Él suspiró y estaba dispuesto a salir de allí cuando oyó un gemido. La chica dentro de la habitación estaba llorando.

Vio como ella intentaba sostener las lágrimas. La cabeza baja, las manos en la cara, los sollozos discretos. Se sentía algo molestar por dentro. Era algo como tristeza. ¿Por qué estaba triste de repente? ¿Por la chica? No sabía quién era... Pero se acordó perfectamente de su mirada despectiva, de sus curvas perfectas, de sus gemidos enloquecedores.

Agitó la cabeza. ¿Qué pretendía ahora? ¿Descubrir lo que pasaba por la vida íntima de sus conquistas? Ella había sido eso: su conquista. Había conseguido lo que quería y listo. Eso bastaba. Dio media vuelta y se dirigía al consultorio de Joe cuando una enfermera pasó a su lado.

Intentó resistir. Dio tres pasos y luego retrocedió. Estaba nervioso consigo mismo por lo que haría. Pero, queria saber de todo... ¡Necesitaba saber de todo!

\- Con licencia, señorita... - empezó a hablar y miró la insignia de la enfermera. - Srta. Mizumi. - dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, dejando a la muchacha ruborizada. – Lo siento interrumpir su trabajo, pero realmente necesito que alguien me ayude...

No supo decir cuánto estaba siendo bueno en actuar o cuánto la muchacha estaba tratando de no dejarse llevar por su apariencia. Yamato hizo una expresión de preocupación mezclada con dolor, mientras conducía la mirada aterrorizada hacia el cuarto que estaba observando atentamente.

\- Mi novia... Takenouchi... Sora.. - añadió rápidamente. - Ella ha estado un poco extraña últimamente y me ha dejado muy preocupado. - respiró profundamente y prosiguió. - Yo sabía que había algo sucediendo, pero ella no quería decirme lo que era... Me quedé aún más aprehensible cuando... Cuando ella... Ella casi se desmayó ayer cuando nos encontramos y... - Yamato pasó la mano en el día cabello angustiado.

Notó que la enfermera escuchaba atentamente cada palabra y que parecía dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que fuera.

\- Y yo realmente no sabía qué hacer... Ella es terca, ¿sabes? Muy terca. - sonrió y fue una verdadera sonrisa. - Ella no me contaría jamás... Sólo que necesito saber... Sólo así puedo ayudarla. Ella no necesita quedarse con todo el peso sola. - dijo suavemente.

El pensamiento del rubio estaba trabado, pues percibió que realmente estaba preocupado por ella, que realmente quería ayudarla. Se sentía en la obligación de protegerla. ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión?

\- Entonces la seguí hasta aquí y descubrí que su madre está... - faltaba las palabras correctas. - Internada... - bajó la cabeza avergonzada. - Y no puedo dejarla saber que yo... Ella me mataría. - y era la más pura verdad. - ¿Acaso no podrías informarme del estado actual de la señora Takenouchi? - preguntó finalmente.

El momento de encanto de la enfermera sólo aumentaba. Como aquella niña era afortunada. Tenía un novio hermoso y extremadamente preocupado por ella. Morir los labios inferiores un instante. La información de los pacientes era confidencial. No podía simplemente salir por ahí hablando.

Pero, sólo de mirar en los ojos de él veía cuánto debía amar a aquella chica. ¿Qué mal estaría haciendo? Sonrió amigablemente para el rubio y le contó el cuadro grave en que se encontraba Toshiko Takenouchi.

XxXxX

Estaba paralizada. El Choque había sido grande. Imaginaba que jamás tendría que verlo de nuevo. No pensó que volvería. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Ya no había conseguido lo que quería? ¿No había llevado de ella lo que nadie había logrado antes? Todo eso era un juego para él y ella sabía muy bien. Supe desde el primer día.

Suspiró profundamente. Resignada continuó su camino. Ya había entrado en ese juego y a esta altura no podía salir tan fácilmente de la competición. Sabía que no había más cartas en sus mangas y que debía dejarse llevar por la marea. Sin embargo, aquello era una verdadera caja de Pandora. No tenía idea de lo que podría suceder después. ¿Sería algo bueno o malo?

Se rió para sí misma. Desde cuando había salido algo bueno de aquella caja? Al verlo de cerca su corazón comenzó a golpear violentamente. Por primera vez, no sabía lo que era el aire. No sabía lo que era andar. Ni lo que era hablar. Todo a su alrededor parecía estar mezclándose y sólo la figura masculina era resaltada en medio de tanta desorden. Respiró profundamente. Respirar en tres y soltar en seis. Eso nunca fallaba. Este era el secreto para las situaciones de desesperación. Respirar en tres y soltar en seis.

La chica estaba pálida cuando se sentó. Estaba nerviosa y cuando miró hacia la cara impasible del rubio su cara se volvió tan roja como los hilos de su cabello. Yamato percibió que incluso aquella postura desafiante que ella tenía anteriormente para con él había desaparecido completamente. La mirada de ella estaba clavada en el suelo. Lo encontró muy tierno. Y fue con una risa sutil que él cogió un buque de flores que estaba a su lado y se colocó delante de ella.

Sora se sorprendió con aquello. Se volvió hacia él y vio que él sonrió. Parecía una sonrisa sincera y espontánea.

\- Sé que estoy completamente atrasado, pero... son para ti.

La pelirroja, con manos trémulas, tomó las flores y las miró. Su mirada estaba perdida. Parecía recuperarse de su trance cuando percibió que el rubio estaba abriendo una botella de champagne y servía dos copas. De repente sentía que su sangre estaba hirviendo.

\- Tú... Tú es mismo... - mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y respiró profundamente. - ¡Increíble! Enhorabuena... Nadie jamás había conseguido dejarme así... Me sentí tan... Especial. - completó con un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

Yamato se quedó parado mirando a la niña delante de él. Estaba parado, pues se había quedado sin reacción. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aparecido allí cuando notó que aquellos ojos escarlatas estaban siendo invadidos por lágrimas que luchaban por no caer.

\- Gracias. - dijo Sora mientras se levantaba con el buque en las manos y en una breve reverencia comenzó a caminar apresuradamente. Necesitaba huir de allí. De él.

Exasperado, Yamato se levantó y la siguió. Logró alcanzarla cuando la misma ya estaba en el exterior y empezaba a correr por la calle. El rubio la agarró por la muñeca, impidiéndole dar un paso más.

\- Suéltame. - exigió en un murmuro.

\- No. No hasta que me escuchas. - dijo con determinación. - No quise ofenderte. Yo sólo... Sólo quería... - estaba frustrado, porque no sabía lo que podía hablar. Era la primera vez que usaba tantos 'no' en una misma oración.

Ella necesitaba salir de allí antes de que no pudiera frenar las lágrimas que necesitaban salir. Toda su angustia y dolor estaban concentrados en aquel líquido salado. Pero el agarre fuerte no la dejaría ir más lejos. Y empezó a percibir lo débil. En respuesta a su descubrimiento, sus piernas fallaron y ella estaba cayendo. Se detuvo arrodillada en el suelo y empezó a llorar.

De alguna manera podía sentir todo el dolor que ella sentía. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó. Sora quiso desprenderse, pero él la abrazó aún más fuerte.

\- Calma, todo está bien. Me imagino cuánto debe ser difícil para ti. Pero pasará.

Sora lo empujó, haciéndole caer al suelo y se levantó. Lloraba descontroladamente.

\- ¿Qué sabes? Tú no es nadie... No sabe absolutamente nada... No te atrevas hablar... Estas palabras de consuelo para mí.

En un acto de deslizamiento, Yamato se levantó y habló, sin antes pensar.

\- Yo sé sobre su madre. Y yo... - no terminó su raciocinio, pues la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Me has seguido? - preguntó incrédula.

\- No... No, sólo te vi en el hospital. Fue una mera casualidad. Yo no te seguí.

Sora le dio la espalda.

\- Sólo quería ayudarte... De alguna manera. - continuó el rubio.

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo agresivamente volviéndose de nuevo para quedarse frente a él. - ¿Esperando que yo venda mi cuerpo para ti de nuevo? - sugirió con ironía.

\- Si es lo que quieres... ¿Por qué no? -respondió Yamato cruzando los brazos.

\- Tú... Es repugnante ... Es despreciable.

\- ¿Por qué? Sólo veo que me gustó estar contigo y tú necesitas mucho dinero. ¿Qué está mal en pagar por su compañía? No haces el estilo de niña que sólo quiere hacer el amor con un príncipe encantado. Y eso es un elogio - agregó al ver la expresión de ira en el rostro de la pelirroja. - Combinas más con una mujer madura que disfruta de una noche de sexo sin compromiso. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿El dinero?

Ella no sabía qué decir. Él hablaba como si fuera algo coherente y normal. Podría ser para él. Cuántas mujeres él ya debe haber 'comprado'. Cuántas noches de sexo él ya habría pagado. Ella se quedó allí parada mirándolo, sin decir nada. Sus ojos eran neutros y su expresión vacía. Eso era un juego, era un desafío. Para saber quién era más fuerte. Quien cedería primero. Y no sería ella. No de nuevo. Ya había caído en ese juego antes. No caería una segunda vez.

\- Para ti es todo tan fácil, ¿no es así? ¿Piensas incluso que acepto naturalmente esta condición? ¿Algo como una prueba divina, en la cual yo paso por muchos sufrimientos y al final recibo una gran recompensa? ¿Crees que creo en eso? - bajó la cabeza y respiró profundamente. - Tú realmente no sabes nada. No entiende absolutamente nada. ¿Y DAÍ QUE SABES SOBRE MI MADRE? ¡TÚ NO ES NADA MÍO PARA ESTAR PREOCUPADO... TÚ NO PASA DE UN COMPLETO DESCONOCIDO QUE QUIERE BRINCAR CONMIGO!

Yamato se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja. Su estado era completamente lamentable. Al mirar a esa chica se sentía desconcertado y aquella voluntad de hacer algo para hacerla parar de llorar apareció de nuevo. Paró frente a ella y con una mano levantó su cabeza. Su rostro bañado por las lágrimas poseía una inocencia que jamás podría perderse. No supe si estaba hechizado por aquella mirada intensa o si se había tomado por el deseo compulsivo, pero se pegó sus labios con los suyos. Un beso. Inesperado. Calmo. Delicado.

Sora estaba sorprendida. Pero la sensación de confort, de cariño y de protección (que tanto ansiaba, que tanto necesitaba, que tanto quería) estaba allí. Uno de sus más profundos deseos era el de ser cuidada, no sólo cuidar. Y en aquel gesto repentino su corazón se estaba calentando. Permitió que la caricia continuara, porque era así como lo sentía: una caricia. Sutil. Luz. Quería que su dolor pudiera ser descargado fuera de sí en aquel momento con ese toque.

El beso terminó de la misma forma que comenzó: lentamente. Más que rápidamente, el rubio la tiró contra su pecho, abrazándola apretado.

\- Sea lo que hayas hecho conmigo, crea ... Sólo quiero poder tener su compañía. Cueste lo que cueste. No interprete mal mis palabras. - acariciar ese pelo pelirrojo se tornaba cada vez más fácil, más tentador. - ¿Podemos pensar en ello como un intercambio de favores que beneficiará a los dos? Cada uno a su manera... - fue su sugerencia.

Por un momento no creyó que estuviera meditando acerca de aquella propuesta. Realmente, estaba a un paso de ceder de nuevo. Sabía que ese dinero estaba casi al final. Los gastos aumentaban, las divisiones subían, las cuentas se acumulaban. Se sentía estúpida y presuntuosa. Todo giraba alrededor de dinero. Sin embargo, por un breve momento, su único pensamiento fue el de aprovechar ese raro momento en que podía recibir afecto, cuidado, cariño. Aunque fueran ilusorios, momentáneos e irreales. Pero, para un corazón tan gélido, para un alma tan cargada de dolor, parecía verdadero.

No sabía lo que había dicho, lo que había hecho o cualquier cosa que había ocurrido en aquellos pocos minutos que duraron hasta la llegada al hotel. Sólo tenía conciencia de su decisión y de que de nuevo estaba en una habitación con aquel hombre atractivo, hábil y cariñoso. Cuando las manos fuertes tocaron su cuerpo y su boca fue tomada nuevamente, se olvidó del resto del mundo. No habría más como volver atrás. Y, pensando bien, no quería.

XxXxX

Después de que Toshiko se quedara dos meses internada, su condición se había estabilizado. Sora creía que podría quedar más aliviada por tenerla en casa, pero no era así. Su madre necesitaría cuidados especiales, cuidados que sólo una enfermera podría ofrecer. Fue cuando percibió que estaba aún más perdida.

Al mismo tiempo que se sentía feliz de ver a su madre en casa, se sentía triste al ver su condición. Y desesperada al ver su propia condición financiera. Toshiko había tenido pérdidas notables de sus memorias. Todavía era capaz de reconocer a Sora y de hablar sobre algunos hechos del pasado, pero se olvidó con facilidad de las cosas del día a día. Necesitaba ayuda en las tareas más básicas. Era necesario que tuviera siempre a alguien cerca para vigilarla.

Por eso, Sora necesitó contratar un servicio especializado. Había solicitado dos enfermeras para quedarse con su madre. Ella requería cuidados las 24 horas y Sora todavía necesitaba trabajar para conseguir todo el dinero necesario. Además del pago de las enfermeras, todavía había las medicaciones. La cantidad de medicamentos había aumentado, además de los remedios para la esquizofrenia, ahora había los medicamentos para Alzheimer. Esto sumado al alquiler, a las cuentas de la casa y al plan de salud generaba una cantidad enorme de gastos.

Lo que demandaba ir diariamente al hostess club. Lo que le ayudaba (y mucho), debía reconocer, eran los encuentros ocasionales que tenía con el rubio arrogante. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en los últimos meses que ni se importaba más con principios, valores y moral. Para las personas desesperadas, eso no contaba mucho. Sólo tenía conciencia de que no estaba haciendo mal para nadie, sólo a sí misma. Era una consecuencia que podría aguantar (hasta el momento). Estos últimos tres meses después del regreso de su madre a casa fueron especialmente difíciles.

En cierta forma, a pesar de no querer reconocer (de forma consciente, en alto y buen tono), en su íntimo sabía que ir a la cama con el rubio arrogante le ayudaba a aliviar su estrés. El dolor continuaba allí, los sentimientos de auto depreciación también. Pero la tensión se iba y, sólo eso, ya ayudaba bastante. Claro, el dinero también. Había tenido ocho encuentros. En cada uno de ellos, ella percibía que él quería que ella se sintiera la voluntad y que aprovechara el sexo.

Él era atractivo, su cuerpo era fantástico y lo que conseguía hacer sentir era indescriptible. Se decía para sí mismo que el sexo en sí no era algo del que debía avergonzarse, pero era inevitable asumir esa postura tímida y frágil cuando de su presencia. Él siempre respeta su tiempo y su espacio. Le daba libertad. Y, un día, de repente, ella descubrió gustarlo. Fue teniendo curiosidades. Curiosidades que él sanaba, aunque ella no dijera una sola palabra, pues parecía que él era capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

Todavía repudiaba lo que hacía. Todavía se sentía una basura. Todavía se sentía sucia. Pero cuando estaba encima de una cama con él se apropiaba del placer. Descubrió que bañarse (muy caliente, muy caliente) después del acto le ayudaba a disminuir la sensación de sentirse sucia y el agua llevaba el resto de las tensiones.

En aquella semana ya había tenido un encuentro con el rubio. Aquel hombre arrogante que se transformaba en un caballero indecente cuando sacaba su ropa y le daba placer aparecía de repente. Solía pasar por allí algunas veces para beber en su compañía, pero era angustioso saber cuando él quería tener sexo con ella. Se descubrió en una ruleta rusa.

Se preguntaba cuando él aparecería. Y en las veces en que el camino entrando en el lugar, comenzaba a preguntarse si él la llevaría a un hotel aquella noche o apenas bebería su vino mientras la miraba de esa manera superior, expresando que era él quien dictaba las reglas. Aquel juego ya se había vuelto agotador, pero Sora no parecía cansada. Parecía seducida por la sorpresa.

Estaba lejos, sus pensamientos paseaban por los acontecimientos recientes de su vida y apenas oía la broma que su cliente borracho estaba contando. Sólo sonrió y rió levemente. Le sirvió otra copa y fue cuando lo avistó. Parecía que tenía un súper poder: el de paralizarla. A ver cuando el rubio caminó hacia ella y se sentó en la mesa detrás de ella. No necesitaba palabras concretas para saber que él estaba exigiendo su presencia.

Minutos después, se sentó delante de él. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él se levantó.

\- Vamos.

Abrió los ojos. - ¿Para donde? - preguntó en un hilo de voz en tono de sorpresa.

Los ojos azules recayeron sobre ella y parecían devorarla. Entonces supe. Mordió el labio inferior (costumbre que adquirió cuando percibía que tendría un 'encuentro' con él). Se levantó despacio y asintió con la cabeza. Él se retiró del recinto y ella fue a buscar su bolsa. Sabía que él le esperaba en su coche desde el exterior. Se sentía una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo cuando se acordó de lo que esos labios eran capaces de hacer.

No quería admitir. No podía admitir. Pero, le gustaba tener sexo con aquel hombre. Intentaba locamente evitar que se entregara, pero fuera imposible. Su cuerpo hablaba más alto que su razón. Se miró en el espejo y vio (percibió por primera vez) que sus ojos destilaban deseo. Tuvo miedo. Se asustó. Necesitaba mantener su guardia. Se aprovecharía de toda aquella situación, pero no caería en la misma trampa que un día su madre había sido presa.

XxXxX

Definitivamente eso no era un hotel. Estaban en un gigantesco edificio en el barrio más caro de Odaiba en el único apartamento que había en el último piso. Era espacio y bien decorado, limpio y agradable. Y por el balcón era posible avistar el mar. Sin embargo, estaba incómodo.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó con la voz cargada de incertidumbre.

Yamato sólo sacó la chaqueta, el traje y la corbata. - En mi apartamento.

Se volvió hacia la chica. Ella estaba usando un vestido negro que le hacía parecer más... Mujer. Se acercó lentamente a ella y no quería esperar. Se alejó un mechón de su pelo y besó con urgencia los labios rosados de Sora. Jugó su abrigo hacia el lado y la tiró hacia él. La cogió en el regazo y la colocó sobre el sofá. La necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirla. Necesitaba tocarla.

Sora estaba asustada. Y al mismo tiempo excitada. Aquel hombre nunca actuó de esa forma antes. Él siempre había sido paciente y respetaba su tiempo. Estaba acostumbrada con él siendo cariñoso y delicado, pero en aquel momento sus caricias eran pura lujuria con un toque de pasión. No podía imaginar que se sentiría bien con eso. Estaba gustando (de cierta forma). Era sensual. Era deseo. Parecía que en sus manos había fuego, que despertaban y quemaban cada célula de su cuerpo.

Percibió que ya estaban sin ropa cuando fue colocada sobre el cuello del rubio. Mientras estaban en medio de un frenesí de movimientos, su boca estaba ocupada con los senos de la pelirroja. El ritmo aumentaba cada vez más hasta que ocurrió una explosión. Se sintió invadida por un líquido caliente mientras su propio cuerpo vibraba en éxtasis. Sí, eso era un juego. Sí, él la estaba usando. Sí, ella se estaba vendiendo. Y sí, ella estaba adicta a sentir ese placer.

XxXxX

Estaba acostada sobre el pecho másculo, aún en el sofá, cuando Yamato la cogió en el regazo y se dirigía a algún lugar del apartamento. Sentía una extraña sensación con toda esa proximidad. Vio como él la colocaba en el suelo lentamente cuando llegaron al baño. Había una bañera flanqueada con azulejos blancos. Él abrió el registro y dejó el agua caliente correr para llenarla. Ante la expresión de la pelirroja apenas aclaró:

\- Tú siempre se bañas después. Pero, hoy iré te acompañar.

Cuando la bañera estaba llena, estiró la mano para que pudiera ayudar a Sora a entrar. La misma todavía estaba ponderando sobre aquello, pero acabó cediendo. Estaba ya en la bañera, con el rubio detrás de ella, masajeando su espalda con una esponja. El agua estaba muy caliente, como le gustaba, y llena de espuma. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y luego ya estaba a voluntad.

\- Podrías quedarse aquí esa noche. - propuso el rubio.

\- No puedo. - respondió simplemente.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó curioso. Sabía que recibiría una negativa.

Ella siempre había hecho que él la llevara. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de despertar a la mañana siguiente con la pelirroja a su lado. Y se preguntaba constantemente si un día podría tener esa experiencia. ¿Cómo sería? Antes de que sus pensamientos comenzar a divagar y su mente creara fantasías al respecto, la voz de la chica se hizo presente.

\- Mañana temprano tengo que ir a trabajar.

\- ¿Dónde? - preguntó desconfiado.

Sora notó el tono implícito, pero decidió pasar. No quería detener una guerra de discusiones a esa hora de la madrugada. - En el mercado Inoue.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a acariciar los brazos de la pelirroja, subiendo y bajando lentamente, deslizándose con facilidad con la ayuda de la espuma.

\- Entiendo que trabajas tanto, pero... ¿Por qué trabajas en ese mercado? Sin contar que mañana es domingo.

\- ¿Y qué es el domingo? No hace ninguna diferencia para mí. - y se quedó en silencio.

Él había tocado en un asunto delicado. Recuerdos cruzaban su cabeza. Su pensamiento comenzó a contaminarse con los acontecimientos del pasado y la rabia se apoderó de ella. No podía dejarse dominar por la desesperación de un pasado no muy lejano.

\- Tú no me respondió. - insistió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué trabajas allí?

\- Porque... Debo mucho a los Inoue. - su mirada se perdió en un punto cualquiera. - Soy extremadamente agradecida a ellos. Si no fuera por el Sr. y la Sra. Inoue y sus hijos, no sé cómo habría aguantado todo lo que sucedió... - necesitaba desahogarse y, admitía, era bueno tener a alguien para oírla. Y sabía que no sería juzgada. No por aquel hombre. - Hace unos dos años, después de que mi madre se enfermó y nosotros perdimos todo lo que teníamos, fueron los Inoue quienes nos abrigaron y nos alimentaron... Aquellos fueron los días más terribles de mi vida... Y ellos estaban allí, a nuestro pero no se importa en mí juzgar... Y hasta hoy... Ellos cuidan de mí... Es por eso que... Lo que yo pueda hacer por ellos, lo haré... Incluso trabajar en el mercado un domingo. - añadió suavemente.

Yamato podía notar la sinceridad de esas palabras. Se imaginó las cosas por las que ya debería haber pasado. Estar sola en el mundo con la madre en ese estado. Comenzaba a entender por qué era de esa forma. Alguien debe haber hecho que sufriera mucho y, por ese motivo, no podía confiar en las personas. Colocó la barbilla en el hombro pequeño y apartó el pelo largo hacia el lado. Vio de relance la expresión de suavidad de ella, parecía que se había librado de una parte de aquel peso que la estaba sofocando. Se sintió feliz.

\- Te llevaré a casa. -respondió en un susurro lleno de comprensión y apoyo. La abrazó mientras besaba la cara suave y luego depositó un beso en el cuello mojado. Se sintió impetuoso de seguir besarla y luego las manos, como si tuvieran vida propia, paseaban por el pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Estaba viciado en sentirla, en poseerla, en tenerla.

XxXxX

Ya estaban vestidos y Sora iba en dirección a sus pertenencias. Yamato la seguía de cerca, como si fuera un cazador en un bosque en la temporada de caza.

\- Eres bienvenida a volver a mi apartamento cuando quiera. - dijo con malicia.

\- No gracias. Muchas mujeres deben asistir a este lugar. - respondió con desdén mientras cogía su bolsa.

\- Ahí que se equivocas. -repuso Yamato mientras cogía la llave del coche. Paró al lado de la pelirroja con una mano en la pared y se acercó a ella. - Tú fue la primera mujer que entró en este apartamento. Se sientas privilegiada. Incluso honrada.

\- Tal vez me sienta así cuando tener un cuarto de la mitad de su ego. - ironizó.

Yamato se rió. Aquella chica tenía el poder de no dejarse llevar y no darle ninguna apertura. A pesar de las innumerables veces en las que ella refería que aquello era un juego y que era él quien estaba dictando las reglas, sentía que por más reglas que pudiera dictar, ella siempre estaría en el mando. Tal vez fuera la mirada. O la postura de dominio. O la frialdad acompañada del orgullo. O la inocencia escondida en las tímidas caricias que intentaba impedir.

\- ¿Jamás recibiré un elogio de su parte?

\- ¿Por qué esta necesidad narcisista de recibir mis elogios?

\- Siempre alabas a sus clientes. Excepto a mí. Y soy el mejor de todos. En varios aspectos. - protestó cortésmente.

Sora se quedó mirando. Sabía que estaba con todas las cartas en la mano. Vio la expectativa en los ojos azules. Pero no le daría ese sabor. - Para el inicio de la conversación, ni su nombre lo sé. - concluyó con una sonrisa cínica.

\- Ah sí. Es verdad. Tienes toda razón. Como pude ser tan descuidado. - concordó con la misma sonrisa cínica. Se acercó aún más hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de la oreja de ella. - Yamato... Mi nombre es Yamato Is...

\- Bonito nombre. - dijo Sora mirando sus uñas.

Yamato se rió y se alejó lo suficiente para mirar el rostro de Sora. - El primer elogio que me das.

\- Técnicamente, no te he alabado. Lo dijo que su nombre era hermoso. Por lo tanto, en un raciocinio simple y lógico, se puede decir que en realidad hice un elogio a la persona que escogió su nombre. - terminó con una sonrisa victoriosa. - Ahora, si no te importa... - se dirigió a la puerta.

Yamato sonrió mientras pasaba la mano por el pelo. Esa pelirroja acababa con su salud mental. Tendría un colapso. Colocó las manos en la cintura mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaba frustrado. Perplejo.

\- Si no me lleva, me pague un taxi. - habló desde la puerta.

Su sonrisa aumentó. Definitivamente, los papeles estaban invertidos. Ella era la jugadora de la vez. - Ya voy. - dijo resignado.

XxXxX

Los dos hombres, vestidos en trajes elegantes e impecables, adentraron en el recinto. Se fueron a un lugar más reservado.

\- Ah, Matsuda. Hace varios años que no asistía a un club. - aseguró el más viejo.

El otro rió levemente. - Nunca es tarde Takarashi-san. Una buena bebida en una noche tan festiva como esa merece una buena compañía. -explicó alegremente.

En cuanto entraron, Shinji Matsuda había pedido por la botella más cara de la casa y por las mejores chicas. Horas después, los dos estaban animados con las cinco chicas que les hacían compañía.

\- Y entonces, hoy estamos aquí... conmemorando el matrimonio de mi adorable hija con este gran hombre. - dijo Takarashi Minao mientras proponía un brindis. - ¡Kanpai!

\- Es un honor estar en su familia, señor. - aseguró Shinjiro.

\- Necesitamos conmemorar adecuadamente, ¿no crees? -gritó el más viejo. - ¿Qué tal pedir también por la chica más cara del lugar, mi querido yerno? - sugirió maliciosamente.

\- Buena idea. ¿Uno de ustedes es la chica más cara de la casa? - preguntó Shinji, viendo todas negar con la cabeza. - Entonces, muchachas, pueden retirarse, por favor. Y pidan que esta chica venga hasta aquí.

Minutos después, la conversación animada de ellos fue interrumpida con la llegada de alguien. Una chica estaba en una breve reverencia. El vestido azul corto mostraba un cuerpo que dejaría a cualquier chica con envidia. El pelo era brillante y de lejos se notaba que era suave. Pero cuando su rostro apareció...

...

...

...

Takarashi quedó muy satisfecho. Era una niña con rostro perfecto. Tenía expresiones delicadas, labios bien delineados, ojos almendrados, cara rosada naturalmente y rostro suave, casi sin maquillaje. En el conjunto completo de la obra era una mujer muy deseable. Sentía que sus instintos masculinos eran aflorados. Una preciosidad de aquella no debería ser desperdiciada sólo en conversaciones. Era su noche de suerte. Podría disfrutar de un buen cuerpo joven y caliente.

Shinji comenzó a sudar frío. La expresión de sorpresa de ella había sido sustituida por una de desagrado y asco. Vio como ella se sentó en medio de un suspiro. Con la expresión seria y desafiante, sirvió la bebida en los vasos vacíos. De pronto, vio cómo su futuro suegro prácticamente comía a la niña con los ojos. No podía emitir ni una palabra siquiera. Entonces, era así que ella sobrevivía. Se tragó en seco e intentó hablar algo.

\- Eres realmente maravillosa, mi joven. - dijo Minao. - No me sorprende que sea la mejor.

Sora estaba con una sonrisa irónica en la cara. - Gracias Señor. - respondió amablemente. - La belleza es de familia.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó el viejo. - ¿Quién en su familia tiene genes tan buenos? - preguntó riéndose de buen grado.

\- Creo que es mi madre. ¿No crees Matsuda-san? - dijo Sora inocentemente mirando de manera inquisidora para su padre.

Shinji sentía cada músculo temblar y un sudor frío comenzó a brotar de su frente.

\- Oh, entonces se conocen.

\- Sí, muy bien. Somos prácticamente íntimos. - aseguró con confianza.

Minao vio en esa frase la oportunidad perfecta. Aquella sería fácil de conquistar. Si ella ya había estado con su yerno anteriormente, significaba que también estaría con él mismo dentro de poco. - Bueno, en ese caso... Los dos también podríamos hacernos íntimos. - dijo tomando un trago de su bebida. - ¿Qué piensas?

Sora cerró los ojos por un momento. Y se rió. Los abrió lentamente y sonrió provocativamente. - Más íntimos de lo que ya somos, Takarashi-san? - preguntó con una mirada fría.

\- ¿Cómo? No estoy entendiendo... Matsuda-san, ¿qué está pasando?

\- Bueno, Takarashi-san... Es que ...

\- Por casualidad... - interrumpió Sora con malicia. - ¿No me reconoces... Abuelo?

El señor abrió los ojos, tomado por el susto. - ¿Qué?... ¿Qué me llamaste? ¿Abuelo?... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Qué cosa fea, abuelo. - se burló con ironía y descuido mientras negaba con la cabeza. - Soy yo... Sora... Takenouchi Sora...

Shinji apenas bajó la cabeza inconformado con la situación. Minao no sabía cómo reaccionar, se quedó con la boca abierta en espanto sin poder emitir un ruido siquiera. Sora se levantó lentamente y se paró delante de ellos, llamando su atención.

\- Después de todos estos años... Yo crecí bien, no es así? - preguntó con una gran sonrisa. - Si me dan licencia. - y por el mismo lugar que había entrado, salió. Con pasos altivos, dejándolos allí.

Pasó directamente por las personas del lugar. Caminó apresuradamente hacia la salida. Ni siquiera tomó sus cosas. Sólo fue a la calle. Aquel se había convertido en el peor día de su vida. Corrió sin rumbo por la calle. Estaba lloviendo fuerte y estaba frío. Nada de eso la incomodó, pues el dolor la estaba consumiendo totalmente. ¿Qué podría decir? Aquellos hombres eran la peor escoria del mundo. Una basura. Sucia. Lloraba desesperadamente. Estaba sofocada con tanto dolor, con tanto sufrimiento, con tanta humillación.

XxXxX

Acordó asustado. Se sentó en la cama y se puso las manos en la cabeza aturdida. Miró el reloj en la cabecera. Eran dos y cuarenta de la mañana. Comenzó a murmurar e hizo mención de acostarse cuando nuevamente la campanilla tocó. Y tocó de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y insistentemente. ¿Quién podría ser? Mataría a quien fuera si no hubiera una justificación plausible. Levantó con pesar y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Estaba enojado y de mal humor. Él suspiró profundamente cuando oyó de nuevo ese ruido resonar por la casa.

\- ¡Ya voy! - gritó con furia.

Y entonces le gustó el silencio que se formó de nuevo. Destrancó la puerta sin preocuparse de verificar de quién se trataba. Sabía que el individuo detrás de aquella puerta estaba en serios apuros. Ya iba a vociferar algún insulto cuando sus ojos vieron una pequeña figura empapada de los pies a la cabeza.

Vio como el vestido azul, que alcanzaba la mitad del muslo, estaba clavado a las curvas del cuerpo femenino y goteaba agua por el suelo. El pelo suelto estaba pegado por su cuello, hombro, cara y espalda dándole un aire de sensualidad. El cuerpo temblaba sutilmente, tal vez debido al frío que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento. Y fue su rostro que más le llamó la atención. Su expresión era de ferocidad y determinación.

Cuando pensó en hablar algo, ella actuaba rápidamente. No llegó a ver lo que había sucedido, pero notó que ella lo había empujado hacia la pared, cerró la puerta al entrar y lo besaba sin pudor alguno. Aquel beso era totalmente diferente de todos los que habían compartido hasta el momento. En él contenía lujuria, deseo y rabia. Desgraciadamente, para su asombro y excitación, la muchacha empezó a acariciarlo por encima de las ropas de forma provocativa.

Yamato comenzó a gustar y entrar en el clima. Sus manos con destreza comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo helado por encima de la ropa empapada. Verla mojada de aquella forma le había encendido completamente. Ella estaba tan sensual, tan provocativa, que de repente sus fantasías empezaron a tomar forma. Correspondería de la misma forma e intensidad la invitación de aquella alma roja que se incendia. La jugó en la pared al frente mientras devoraba los labios dulces de la pelirroja con ardor.

Sentía cómo el cuerpo frágil se estremecía, pero esta vez de placer. Comenzó a besar su cuello y delineando la figura ardiente, mientras las manos delicadas se aventuraban por debajo de su camisa, alisando su pecho y luego clavando las uñas por sus espaldas. Eso lo llevó a la locura. Ella parecía más una leona lista para atacarlo. Y de repente se cogió queriendo descubrir cómo sería dominado por toda aquella pasión desenfrenada e implacable. Notó cómo la chica lentamente se alejaba de la pared y lo empujaba hacia la habitación. Lo derribó en la cama y mirando a sus ojos comenzó a quitar las prendas, una a una, para deleite del rubio. La mirada ardiente de la muchacha le prometía una noche salvaje y aceptó la idea delirante.

 **CONTINÚA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sangre Frio**

 **Lanza de Plata**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Estaba cómoda. Hace mucho tiempo no dormía tan bien. Pero su sueño fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando la claridad alcanzó sus ojos. Yamato había abierto la cortina de la habitación y estaba parado frente a ella con una sonrisa amistosa.

\- Buena tarde, miss sunshine. - dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

\- ¿Buenas tardes? - preguntó soñolienta mientras bostezaba.

\- Sí. Ya pasa de las 13h.

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió. No podía haber dormido hasta tarde. Suspiró resignada. Se levantó despacio y se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose con la cubierta. - ¿Por qué no me despertó antes?

Yamato sonrió. Se acostó con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miró a la niña. - Yo también desperté ahora... Eso es lo que sucede cuando alguien se queda acordado hasta el amanecer... Duerme hasta tarde. - añadió con cinismo.

Sora se sintió repentinamente avergonzada al recordar lo que había ocurrido horas antes. Sólo quería salir de allí.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

Sora lo miró de pronto. Definitivamente no tenía animo para esa conversación. Le daba náuseas.

\- Nada.

\- Tú me despertó a las tres de la mañana. Y lloró cuando pensó que yo ya estaba durmiendo. Creo que merezco saber lo que pasó. - dijo seriamente.

Sora suspiró. - Sólo tuve una mala noche.

\- Varias cosas clasifican una noche como mala. Necesitas ser más específica. ¿Qué sucedió? - insistió Yamato.

\- No quiero hablar sobre eso. - concluyó con firmeza.

\- Todo bien. - Yamato se levantó y salió de la habitación. Sora aprovechó para bañarse y vestirse. Cuando volvió a la habitación, el rubio estaba sentado en la cama, ya arreglada, con una bandeja cercana. - Coma algo antes de salir. Después te llevaré.

\- No gracias. Tomaré un taxi.

Yamato la cogió de la mano. - ¿Puedes, por gentileza, acompañarme para un desayuno antes de irse de esa manera tan... grosera?

Sora asintió. Se sentó a la cama y bebió un poco de jugo. Su mirada se perdió en el líquido amarillento. Su pensamiento se cumplió con los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Siempre se sintió una basura por lo que hacía, pero aquella sensación de asco y disgusto que la invadió era algo nuevo. Como la vida no dejaba de ser irónica, ni siquiera por un mísero segundo. Encontrar a esas personas allí. Las mismas que la dejaron en esa situación. El mundo era realmente muy pequeño.

\- ¿Quien fue? - las palabras curiosas la sacaron de su foco.

\- ¿Quién fue qué?

\- ¿Quién te dejó así?

Sora bebió un poco más de jugo. Y sus rostros vinieron a la mente. Y sintió asco. Se sentía como todo su cuerpo se cerraba y su estómago se envolvía. Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire por la boca. No iba a desmoronarse a causa de ese acontecimiento. No podría. Sería una victoria para ellos. Y ella tenía que vencer. No podía perder.

\- Acaso... ¿Hay alguien que odie?... ¿Alguien que odie tanto que deseas todos los días que ella desaparezca de la faz de la Tierra? - preguntó con frialdad.

Yamato frunció la frente. - No.

Sora sonrió. - Bueno para ti... Ayer... Yo quería tener... Quisiera tener el poder de hacer que la gente desaparezca… Para siempre. - mordió el labio. - Yo ya pasé por varias situaciones humillantes... Puedo incluso afirmar que usted me hizo pasar por algunas de ellas. - añadió en tono acusatorio. - Pero... Ayer... - se rió. - Ayer, recibí dos clientes muy ilustres.

La rubia colocó el vaso de vuelta a la bandeja. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaban sus pensamientos y la hacían sentir sin tener donde pisar. El rubio la miraba intrigado. Nunca vira a esa chica así, con odio desbordando por la mirada.

\- Ellos... Estos dos basuras que creen que pueden ser llamados hombres... Ni siquiera me reconoció y me hizo una propuesta... - suspiró y miró al rubio. - ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando mi propio abuelo dijo que me gustaría llevar a la cama?

Yamato se sorprendió. Aquellas palabras le impactaron. - ¿Como así? - no podía entender lo que ella estaba contando, o tal vez era tan absurdo y repulsivo que preferiría no entender.

\- Lo que estoy diciendo. Exactamente eso... Ayer mi padre y mi abuelo fueron hasta el club para celebrar... Y pidieron a la mejor chica de la casa. Por lo visto, mi padre se sorprendió cuando me vio. Pero... Fue demasiado humillante.

El muchacho se quedó mirándola. Ella estaba con una expresión triste y sintió ímpetu de consolarla. Sabía que no podía cruzar aquella línea tan distorsionada que existía entre ellos. Quería hacer algo por ella. Algo que la ayudara. No sabía explicar cómo, pero la rabia lo invadió, llenando cada célula de su cuerpo. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, mientras no necesitaba pasar por tales situaciones. Se preguntaba últimamente cuántos peligros esa pelirroja debía correr al estar en un lugar como aquel.

Sabía por qué ella estaba allí. Pero ahora, después de ver algunas de sus debilidades, percibía cuán fuerte era. Y inteligente. Incluso se sentía culpable por haberla hecho blanco de su juego. ¿Podría ser esa culpa la responsable de lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Podría ser eso lo que le hizo pensar en una solución tan extraña?

\- Sabes... - comenzó el rubio. Esperó que la pelirroja mirara hacia él y entonces prosiguió. - De cierta forma, me alegro de que hayas venido hasta aquí, pues quería pedirle un favor... O mejor, hacer una propuesta.

\- ¿Propuesta? - preguntó desconfiada.

\- Sí. - suspiró tratando de crear coraje para hablar. Sabía cuánto era orgullosa... Y explosiva. - Vea bien. Yo... Ando en una situación social y familiar un poco complicada... La gente está cobrando ciertas responsabilidades que no estoy dispuesto a asumir en el momento.

Sora se quedó mirando sin entender a lo que él se refería. Él era bueno con las palabras, eso debería admitir, pero también la irritaba que no fuera directo al punto.

\- ¿Y qué tengo que ver con eso? - preguntó sin paciencia.

\- Todo, de hecho. Mi propuesta es que trabajes para mí.

\- ¿Trabajar para ti? ¿Yo? - se rió con sarcasmo.

\- Sí. Quiero ofrecerte el cargo de mi novia. - habló serenamente.

La pelirroja lo miró como si hubiera hablado la mayor de las blasfemias. Se quedó seria. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y buscó control. Aquel tipo simplemente sabía cómo robarle la calma. - ¿Y qué te hizo pensar por lo menos por un segundo que yo aceptaría su propuesta? - preguntó furiosa. - ¿Crees que soy un objeto que puedes manipular de la manera que tú entiendes a la hora que quieres? - dijo levantándose.

Yamato la siguió. - No pensé que aceptarías. Por el contrario, sabía que reaccionarías así. Sólo pensé que podría ofrecerte algo menos repulsivo que trabajar como anfitriona.

\- ¿Crees que ser tu anfitriona privada es menos repulsivo?

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que distorsionar mis palabras? Sólo quiero que me acompañe para ciertos eventos y lugares y afirme ser mi novia. Apenas eso. Creo que no es nada repulsivo, señorita.

\- No... Es absurdo. - respiró profundamente. - Quieres sólo una chica para exhibir. Debe existir una fila de mujeres interesadas en su propuesta. Busque cualquiera de ellas.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Quiero ver a una mujer a mi lado. Una que esté a mi altura. Que tenga clase, buenos modos. Que sea inteligente y sepa expresarse adecuadamente. Quiero una persona que pueda exhibirme en público con orgullo y que haga que todos los hombres sientan envidia. Pero, no quiero que sea una mujer cualquiera que vaya a venderse a mí tan fácilmente. Alias, ni quiero comprarte. No sé si ya lo percibió, pero sólo quiero intentar hacer un acuerdo justo para ambos. Usted no necesitaría ir más para aquel club que tanto odia. Yo cubriría todos sus gastos. Y a cambio usted saldría algunas veces conmigo. Piense bien, tendría más tiempo sí misma y para cuidar de su madre. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

Sora levantó la mirada y encontró con esos ojos azules tan intensos que estaban observando cada mínimo movimiento suyo. - ¿Y qué ganas con eso? No tiene sentido. Su lógica es insana.

\- Tienes razón. Mi lógica es insana... Sin embargo, no tengo nada que perder. La decisión es tuya. - dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Porque yo? - preguntó seriamente.

\- ¿Por qué usted? Sinceramente... Porque quiero ayudarte. - Yamato se sentó en el borde de la cama, tirándola junto consigo. - Cuando te veo, veo a una chica brillante cuya vida ha robado todas las oportunidades. Todos los sueños... Va a parecer una provocación, y tal vez realmente sea, pero si yo fuera realmente tan repulsivo para ti, te aseguro que no habías venido aquí por libre y espontánea voluntad. - añadió seriamente.

No quería admitir, pero tenía razón. Él no era repulsivo. Pero ella sí era. Por todo lo que ya había hecho y por lo que hacía. Muchas cosas se pasaron por su cabeza y la más constante era que ella no tenía nada que pudiera ser llamado de orgullo. Ya estaba harta de querer ser algo que no era hace mucho tiempo. Y de nuevo, él tenía razón. La vida le robará todo. Ellos le robaron todo. Su vida (si es que podría llamar aquello de vida) estaba destruida. No tenía nada más que la obligación de cuidar de la madre debilitada. Un nudo se formó en el fondo de su garganta al mismo tiempo que su corazón parecía encogerse.

Queriendo o no, había sinceridad en aquella mirada impertinente. Ya había vendido su cuerpo a aquel hombre. ¿Por qué no podría venderle su compañía si eso significaría no tener más que volver al club?

\- ¿Qué sugiere que haga si ejerza el papel de su novia? - preguntó desconfiada.

\- Como dije anteriormente, sólo quiero que me acompañe en determinados eventos y lugares públicos. Nada más.

\- ¿Nada más allá? - volvió a preguntar desconfiada.

\- Si quieres saber si tendrá que ir a la cama conmigo, la respuesta es no. - afirmó tranquilamente. - A menos que quieras. - añadió con una sonrisa seductora.

Sora miró al otro lado, claramente irritada y ruborizada. - ¿Puedo pensar en el asunto? - susurró. No quería que él supiera que estaba dando el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

\- Sí, claro. - se levantó y se dirigió hasta la cómoda. Tomó el móvil de la chica y empezó a usarlo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - la pelirroja fue hasta su lado, intentó coger el aparato, pero fue en vano. Él era más alto que ella. Oyó el móvil del rubio vibrando sobre la cama y entendió lo que él había hecho.

\- Esté lista para las seis. Y no se retrase. Necesito ser puntual en mis compromisos. - aseguró mientras entregaba el teléfono a la pelirroja. Se movió la cartera y entregó algunas notas a la chica. - Necesito ir. Tome un taxi. - sin dar tiempo para que ella reaccionara la besó levemente en los labios. - Hasta más tarde, mi amor.

Y tan repentinamente, salió de la habitación dejando la pelirroja en devaneos con sus pensamientos atropellados, confusos y sin sentido. Estaba tratando de saber lo que necesitaba hacer. Definitivamente, aquel hombre tenía el don de dejarla perdida. Se sentía el aire llenando sus pulmones y el corazón bombeando sangre a su cuerpo. Intentaba controlar y pensar claramente si estaba haciendo algo correcto.

Por lo visto, descubriría de la manera más peligrosa que existía: en la práctica.

XxXxX

Durante toda la tarde estuvo pensando en lo que había sucedido. Tal vez ella estuviera alucinando o simplemente enloquecido totalmente. El detalle mayor consistía en que aceptaba toda aquella locura para sí. Estaba delante del espejo arreglando algunos hilos de pelo que estaban fuera de lugar.

Recibió un mensaje de su novio pidiendo que estuviera vestida adecuadamente. Pensó en la ironía de esas palabras y sintió ganas de darle un bueno tapa en la cara. Se contó hasta diez y se dispuso a arreglarse. Él sabía, desde el primer segundo, que ella aceptaría aquella propuesta. A pesar de no saber mucho de ella, él sabía lo suficiente para estar seguro de que aceptaría cualquier cosa que la hiciera salir de aquel lugar asqueroso.

Y, al pensar en cuánto sabía de él, descubrió que la respuesta era NADA. Sólo sabía su nombre. Y su dirección. Y ahora, el número de su teléfono. Se pensó qué tipo de persona sería él para que necesitase una mujer a su lado para mantener las apariencias. Había innumerables posibilidades y aquella noche descubría quién era aquel rubio irritante.

A sus ojos ella estaba adecuadamente vestida. Usaba un vestido largo azul claro, de corte simple y de cierre impecable. Prendera el pelo en un coque bajo medio descuidado y usaba muy poco maquillaje, sólo se diga un lápiz labial claro. Estaba pensando si debería añadir más algún accesorio, cuando su teléfono tocó.

\- ¿Aló? - respondió.

\- Llegaré a su casa en cinco minutos. - dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Cómo...? - pero la conexión había sido interrumpida antes de que terminara su frase. Suspiró profundamente mientras colocaba el pequeño pendiente brillante. Tomó su bolsa y se dirigió a la salida. Esperaba no encontrar a nadie hasta a la entrada del edificio. Respiró profundamente cuando estaba en la acera y no había encontrado a nadie. Al levantar la mirada, encontró con el rubio apoyado en su coche esperando.

Él estaba con la mirada fija en su figura, como si estuviera analizando cada detalle. Y realmente estaba. Caminó lentamente hasta él incómoda.

\- Estás linda. - dijo mientras abría la puerta para ella entrar en el hermoso coche deportivo. Sora no respondió nada y sólo se acomodó en el asiento. Estaba nerviosa demasiada, demasiada ansiosa, preocupada demasiada de lo que vendría durante la noche. - Y puntual. - añadió el rubio cuando se adentró en el vehículo. - Me gusta eso. - se acercó a ella de forma provocativa, parando la cara a centímetros de la suya. Sonrió y con la mano colocó el cinturón de seguridad en la pelirroja.

El rostro ruborizado de ella era una bella visión que completaba aquella belleza natural. Realmente, sería envidiado por todos los hombres que estuvieran presentes en aquel lugar.

\- Bueno, señorita Takenouchi. Hora de la historia. Vamos a pensar en cómo nos conocemos y en cómo nuestra hermosa historia de amor sucedió. - dijo de forma divertida. Sora sólo continuó callada. - Por favor, sea colaborativa. Estamos juntos en esa. - dijo Yamato. La pelirroja le echó una mirada de desprecio que le hizo que dejara de sonreír. - Está bien... - susurró. - Veamos... Nos conocemos el día en que fui a celebrar mi graduación con algunos amigos... Huuum... Estábamos en un restaurante y estabas sentada en la mesa delante de mí. - Yamato dirigía cuidadosamente, a pesar de estar cerca del límite de velocidad permitido. Se calló un momento mientras hacía una curva. - Entonces... Me encantó su sonrisa y fui a su mesa a pedir su teléfono. Después de eso, marcamos un encuentro y... ¿Qué? - dejó de hablar cuando vio la mirada amenazadora de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Realmente crees que te daría el número de mi teléfono sólo porque supuestamente fue a la mesa en la que yo estaba sentada y pidió con educación? Ni tú crees en eso. - dijo la última frase en un suspiro.

\- Cierto. ¿Qué sugiere entonces?

\- No sé... No soy creativa para contar mentiras. Soy una pésima mentirosa. - dijo secamente.

\- Todo bien. Acabas de llamarme mentiroso. Gran. - se calló de nuevo e hizo otra curva. Disminuyó un poco la velocidad como si estuviera prolongando la llegada. - Podríamos decir que tenemos un amigo en común que...

\- No tenemos ningún amigo en común. - dijo la pelirroja como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Lo que realmente era.

\- ¿Por qué tú dificultas tanto las cosas? - preguntó. - Cierto... Voy a decir que te vi en un café cerca de la universidad cierta tarde y que desde entonces empecé a perseguirte hasta que tú aceptaras salir conmigo.

\- Sacando la parte del café, el resto es verdadero y aceptable. - dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

\- Al menos estás de acuerdo con algo que hablo. - murmuró. Estacionó el carro y salió para abrir la puerta a la pelirroja. Entregó la llave para el conductor y se volvió hacia su acompañante. Él ofreció el brazo y ella, incluso asustada, lo aceptó.

Estaban en un gran y refinado hotel de Tokio y se dirigieron al salón. El camino fue marcado por la cantidad de miradas curiosas y cuchicheos nada discretos. Por el alboroto que su entrada con Yamato estaba haciendo, juzgó que debía realmente tener cierta fama. Y estaba a punto de descubrir si eso era algo bueno o malo.

XxXxX

Cuando se adentraron en el salón, Sora se sintió completamente expuesta. No había una sola persona que no la hubiera mirado. Y todos, sin excepción, deberían estar comentando sobre ella. Agradeció a los cielos que realmente estaba vestida adecuadamente para estar allí. Vio que las mujeres usaban joyas exuberantes y vestidos de estilistas famosos. A lo largo del camino, Yamato saludó prácticamente a todos los hombres del recinto, presentándola en el proceso, sin embargo, en ningún momento precisó utilizar la palabra novia o acompañante. Parecía que su condición estaba implícita en el simple hecho de estar allí. A pesar del nerviosismo, logró satisfactoriamente saludar las personas con delicadeza. No necesitaba conversar con ellas, apenas asentir y sonreír, lo que facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Percibió que el rubio era extremadamente famoso. Las personas lo trataban con cordialidad excesiva y eran claramente bastante aduladoras. Notaba que algunos lo trataban con mucho respeto y otros con admiración contenida, en algunos casos bien expuesta. Pero el hecho era que parecía ser una persona muy importante. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había llegado y aún no había descubierto mucho sobre el rubio.

Hasta que se acercaron a una mesa cercana al escenario. Allí se encontraba Hiroaki Ishida. El dueño del mayor complejo de comunicación televisiva del país. Dono de la mayor y más famosa emisora de Asia. Dono de una de las mayores grabadoras del Oriente. Uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Y el mismo estaba sonriendo para ellos. Y él se levantó y se acercó. Siempre sonriendo.

\- Qué bueno que llegaste. - dijo al rubio. - Y ésta debe ser la joven de la que me hablabas. - añadió volviéndose hacia ella.

\- Hai, otoosan. Quiero presentarle Takenouchi Sora. Mi novia. - dijo de forma respetuosa al rubio.

Sora estaba desconcertada.

' _Otoosan. Otoosan. Eso significa que... Él era Ishida Yamato. Hijo de Ishida Hiroaki'_.

Era mucho para ella. Más que encontrando respuestas a los misterios que rondaban aquellos ojos azules, estaba perdida en los descubrimientos que caían sobre sí. Vio cuando el señor la saludó con elegancia en una fina reverencia y correspondió al gesto. Estaba nerviosa. Y descubrió que su cuerpo estaba temblando. Era una reacción esperada para eventos tan inesperados.

Yamato tiró una silla para ella se sentar. Se quedó aún más temerosa. Se sentó lentamente y pronto se acomodó a su lado. Perdió el resto de la noche tratando de parecer tranquila. El choque había sido inmenso. No estaba preparada para eso. Ahora fingía ser la novia de uno de los herederos más codiciados de Japón.

 **Continúa...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sangre Frio**

 **Corazón Invisible**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Todavía no se había recuperado completamente de la noche anterior. Sus pensamientos acelerados no podían procesar toda esa información. Ante sus ojos parecía haber una pantalla gigantesca rodando una película. Desde aquel primer día hasta ahora. Sabía que debía ser un hombre rico, después de todo pagaba valores absurdos por su presencia. Sin embargo, descubrir que se involucró con una gran figura como el heredero Ishida le daba escalofríos.

La fiesta como un todo transcurrió normalmente, o al menos lo que los demás deberían juzgar como normal, y en la vuelta a casa no podía decir nada. Yamato percibió eso, pues hizo todo el camino en silencio. Y al despertar por la mañana, había ese mensaje. Tan clara y limpia como sus recuerdos de la noche pasada.

"No te agradecí correctamente por la noche de ayer, ¡gracias!"

Simple palabras que la dejaron aún más perdida. Sólo que lo mejor aún estaba por venir. Otro mensaje llegó posteriormente, indicando que estuviera lista a las 17h. Ropa informal. Era todo lo que decía. Estaba en duda si debía acatar esas instrucciones. Pero esa voz insistente decía que ella debía sacar aquella historia a limpio.

Puntualmente, el coche del rubio estacionó frente al edificio. Aquel coche deportivo definitivamente era una bella contradicción con su barrio. La gente observaba atentamente y salía murmurando cuando vieron la pelirroja adentrarse en el vehículo. Sora se encogió de hombros, sabía que su reputación no era favorable en aquel lugar.

Yamato llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una regata negra. Aquellas ropas le permitían parecerse relajado y despreocupado, al tiempo que proporcionaba una bella visión de sus brazos fuertes y musculosos. Cuando la pelirroja cerró la puerta, Yamato sacó las gafas de sol y abrió una sonrisa divertida. Él sabía que ella estaba incómoda por haber descubierto quién era.

Eso siempre fuera una parte divertida en los hechos. Ella no tenía ni idea de quién él era. Y Ishida lo apreciaba. Ser un total desconocido, sin precedentes. Notó que ella ni siquiera le miró. No era de suponer, tenía una desagradable tendencia a ignorarlo por completo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Un gato comió su lengua? - provocó después de haber dado la salida en el vehículo. - Todo bien... No te dije mi apellido... Y ni a qué familia pertenezco... ¿Y qué? - dijo después de un largo y perturbador silencio. - Si yo hubiera hablado quién realmente era, por casualidad, ¿tú me habrías tratado diferente? ¿Tendrías, no sé, sido más gentil y amable conmigo? - preguntó.

La chica suspiró. - No... Independiente de su apellido o de su familia, siempre es desagradable. - respondió con indiferencia.

Yamato sonrió por el canto de la boca. Estaba empezando a girar el juego a su favor.

\- ¿Por qué no me habló antes del evento al menos? - preguntó Sora con rabia. - Usted no tiene idea de lo horrible que fue para mí descubrir esto frente a varias personas que deberían pensar que era su novia. Principalmente delante de su padre... Fue irresistible. - susurró la última parte.

\- ¿Entonces ese fue el problema? ¿Has sido sorprendida? - Yamato la miró rápidamente.

Después de unos segundos angustiantes, la chica apenas asintió con la cabeza. Era exactamente eso. Esta sensación incómoda e innecesaria de las sorpresas. Sora detestaba sorpresas. Odiaba tal vez fuera la expresión más aproximada.

\- Gomen. - respondió Yamato con tono avergonzado. - No debería haberte puesto en una situación así. Fue mal de mi parte no me até para ese detalle. - paró el coche en la señal roja e hizo que la pelirroja lo mirara sosteniendo su cara con la mano. - Lo siento mucho. - dijo en un tono bajo y suave.

Sora desvió la mirada y se alejó de aquel calor que emanaba de su toque. - Todo bien.

La señal se puso verde y el coche se puso en movimiento. Se dirigían hacia un barrio residencial que exhibía lujosas mansiones.

\- Ya que la señorita no le gustan las sorpresas, entonces debo informarle que vamos a cenar con mi padre. - dijo tranquilamente sonriendo.

La pelirroja se congeló. - ¿Su padre? - preguntó con un hilo de voz. Yamato percibió cómo se puso pálida y se preocupó.

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- No me siento bien con eso... Estamos fingiendo esa relación y... ¡Es su padre! -exclamó.

\- Sí, es mi padre... Sólo no entiendo por qué estás así. Él sabe sobre nosotros. - replicó con sencillez. Estacionó el coche frente a una gran puerta y se volvió hacia la pelirroja.

\- ¿Él sabe? - el corazón de la pelirroja disparaba violentamente.

\- Sí. Él sabe que no estamos realmente en una relación seria porque eres totalmente exigente. - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. - Además, está ansioso por verla y conocerla mejor. No es cada día que una mujer no cae rendida a los pies del hijo encantador de él. - bromeó saliendo del auto.

Abrió la puerta a la pelirroja y extendió la mano hacia ella. Sora temblaba levemente. Suspiro profundamente y cada paso se acercaba más a la enorme casa. Cuando estaban frente a la puerta, cerró los ojos y sentía el mundo girando bajo sus pies. Inspiró el aire nuevamente y buscó coraje para enfrentarse a una situación incómoda.

XxXxX

La cena había transcurrido perfectamente. A pesar de su ansiedad, el Sr. Ishida fue esplendido, consiguiendo dejarle la voluntad en poco tiempo. Él era bueno con las palabras y parecía tener el don de crear conversaciones para dejar el ambiente más cómodo.

Se sorprendió cuando Yamato le contó a su padre que su madre era Toshiko Takenouchi. Aparentemente, su madre y su padre eran conocidos antiguos y el Sr. Ishida lamentó la condición de salud de Toshiko. Se quedó tocado por saber que Sora cuidaba a su madre sola y recordó la época en que su difunta esposa, la madre de Yamato, estaba en su lecho de muerte. Se dio cuenta de que Yamato había quedado cabizbajo con el asunto y en la primera oportunidad se desvió de él completamente.

Al final de la noche, estaba en el coche de nuevo yendo a su casa. Yamato dirigía en completo silencio, lo que era extraño. Sora se preguntó si tal vez estaba envuelto en los recuerdos de su propia madre. Y eso la hizo preguntar cómo sabía sobre su madre. Tenía la certeza de que no le había dicho nada.

\- Como tú... - murmuró tímidamente y se detuvo. Ella suspiró y se volvió hacia la ventana. Había hablado tan bajo que el rubio ni siquiera debería haber escuchado, por lo que dejó la pregunta a un lado.

\- ¿Qué vas a hablar? - preguntó el rubio levemente. Su tono de voz era suave y grave.

\- Nada. - dijo mirando por la ventana. Vio como las primeras gotas de lluvia caían fuera. Silencio. - ¿Cómo sabías el nombre de mi madre? - dijo de una vez después de un tiempo volviéndose hacia el rubio. Eso la estaba molestando por dentro.

Vio como el hombre se quedó un poco tenso y sonrió de lado, una sonrisa medio amarilla. - Cuando te vi en el hospital, tu nombre estaba en la puerta de la habitación. - dijo en un tono bajo como si se disculpaba.

\- Ah... - fue todo lo que conseguí decir. - ¿Y cómo su padre conoce a mi madre? - eso parecía ser tan irreal que ni por un segundo hallaba una explicación.

\- ¿Quién no conoce a su madre? - Yamato retrucó sonriendo. - Hasta yo la conozco. - afirmó mientras se detenía frente al edificio en que la pelirroja vivía.

XxXxX

Domingo. Era un día tranquilo y Sora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, disfrutaba de un cómodo y relajante domingo en casa al lado de su madre. Había levantado por la mañana temprano (no ido a dormir) y preparado el café. Había dispensado a la enfermera aquel día, pues quería pasar un agradable día con su madre.

Estaban las dos sentadas en el sofá viendo el programa de TV y Toshiko estaba serena. Hacía algún tiempo que no tenía crisis, ni brotes ni lapsos de memoria. Estaban en una marea baja de acontecimientos. Oyó cómo la mujer a su lado se reía de algo que estaba pasando, pero realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención. Sus pensamientos flotantes no tenían dirección, yendo y volviendo. Estaba siendo un año difícil, pero parecía haber encontrado una posible luz al final del túnel. De repente, en su interior no estaba más con aquella sensación despreciable que sentía por sí misma. Ella había disminuido en los últimos días. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero así era.

Tan perdida estaba en pensamientos que el sonido en la puerta la asustó. Levantó lentamente y fue hasta la puerta temida. No estaba esperando a nadie, porque nadie iba a su casa, además de los Inoue, por supuesto. Pero cuando alguien aparecía, siempre avisan con antelación. No había motivo para que ninguno de sus vecinos estar en su puerta, incluso el sindical había dejado de molestarla desde que vio a Yamato buscarla. Entonces su corazón empezó a disparar. ¿Quizá?

Pero así que abrió la puerta, una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio le invadió. Ante ella estaba un hombre rubio, con gafas de sol y algunas bolsas en mano. Con una sonrisa cautivante, él sacó las gafas, permitiendo que la pelirroja tuviera visión de aquel azul profundo.

\- Buen día.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sin mucha delicadeza, pero sin ser completamente grosero, pero confuso.

Yamato se rió levemente. - Bueno, he venido a hacer una visita a su madre. Y... Se sientas privilegiada porque hoy me desperté con disposición de preparar el almuerzo. - completó al mismo tiempo que levantó las bolsas. - Eres muy afortunada. Jamás olvidará mi comida.

Sora estaba parada en la puerta mirando de forma incrédula para el rubio. Era extraño tenerlo allí. Ya iba a dar una buena excusa para que él se fuera, pero sus palabras no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas.

\- Sora, querida. ¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó su madre llegando detrás de la niña. - ¡Oh! ¡No creo! - dijo espantada. - ¡Si no es mi niño! ¡Yamato! -exclamó la mujer al mismo tiempo que pasaba por Sora para abrazar al muchacho.

\- Toshiko-san. - fue el cumplimiento de él mientras retribuía el abrazo. - Cuanto tiempo.

\- Dios mío, déjame mirar hacia ti. - dijo separándose de él y analizándolo por completo. - ¡Cómo creció! Y es tan bonito. - completó acariciando su rostro de forma maternal. - Su madre estaría muy orgullosa.

Yamato agarró la mano de la señora y la besó levemente. - Gracias.

Después de un breve momento mirando al rubio se acordó de algo. - Ah, usted no debe recordar a mi niña. Venga aquí querida. - tiró a Sora para su lado sonriente. - Sora, éste es Yamato. Él es hijo de una gran amiga mía, Natsuko.

\- Hola, Sora. - respondió Yamato sonriendo. La pelirroja sólo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Entonces realmente era verdad, él conocía a su madre.

\- Sora, salúdalo, no sea mal educada. - reprendió a su madre.

\- Hola, Yamato. - dijo con una sonrisa forzada en la cara.

\- Disculpe por eso. Mi hija a veces olvida que ha recibido una buena educación. - dijo fulminando a Sora con la mirada dejando a la niña avergonzada. - Pero, por favor, entre. Es tan bueno tenerte aquí. ¿Puedo servirle algo?

\- En verdad, hoy quiero servirle algo, Toshiko-san. He venido con la intención de preparar un maravilloso almuerzo.

Sora observaba cómo su madre estaba radiante y como cuidadosamente acompañó al muchacho hasta la pequeña cocina. Y el resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma inusitada. Sora estaba sentada a la mesa observando Yamato cocinando junto con su madre. Toshiko insistió en darle una mano, a pesar de las protestas del rubio. Era hermoso ver la escena. A mucho tiempo aquella casa no tenía momentos cargados de felicidad, ni se oía risa retumbar por aquellas paredes.

\- Yo era la encargada por las flores de toda la emisora. - recordaba Toshiko explicando a Sora cómo conocía a la familia Ishida cuando estaban todos sentados a la mesa sirviéndose de la deliciosa comida que había sido preparada. - Sus padres eran gente maravillosa. Su madre tenía un alma gentil y sabia. Lirio era la flor predilecta de ella.

Sora vio cómo Yamato sonría de forma nostálgica y su mirada quedaba un poco turbia. Ya había presenciado esa expresión anteriormente, cuando había cenado en la casa de su padre.

\- Sabes, era tan hermoso ver a ese niño feliz corriendo por los estudios hasta encontrar un piano. Parecía que sus dedos tenían vida propia. - continuaba hablando Toshiko.

\- Los arreglos de su madre eran los mejores. No había nadie más perfeccionista y tan delicada como ella en el arte de Ikebana. - dijo Yamato a Sora sonriendo.

\- No, no lo digas. - dijo la señora ruborizada.

\- Es completamente cierto. Todavía hoy es difícil encontrar a una persona que haga un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno. Nadie es capaz de llegar a sus pies. - comentó Yamato.

El resto del almuerzo se produjo en medio de los recuerdos de la señora Takenouchi. Por la tarde, Sora preparó un café y cuando regresó a la sala, su madre estaba dormida en el sofá. Yamato estaba sentado en el sillón al lado y la miraba con cariño.

\- Ella sigue tan fantástica como yo recuerdo. - dijo con voz suave y baja cuando la niña estaba a su lado.

Sora sonrió y se dirigió a la madre para arreglarla en el sofá. Yamato se levantó y se ofreció para llevarla hasta la cama. La pelirroja, agradecida, le mostró el camino. Al volver a la sala, el rubio reparó en algunos dibujos y los cogió. Eran rasgos suaves, llenos de personalidad y con mucha calidad. Eran vestidos de los más diversos estilos, pero todos con el mismo patrón, indicando pertenecer a la misma artista.

\- ¿Fuiste tú quién diseñó eso? - preguntó a la pelirroja.

Ella afirmó positivamente con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá. - Tienes mucho talento... - comentó mientras continuaba analizando cada hoja. - ¿Acaso, son los vestidos que usabas?

\- Sí. Vestidos de ese estilo suelen ser muy caros y entonces pasé a hacerlos yo misma.

\- ¿Costuras? Es decir que no sólo dibujas, sino que costuras también. - dijo Yamato impresionado sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

Sora sirvió café para ambos mientras sonreía al ver la postura analítica de Yamato. - Deberías vender estos diseños a alguna marca. Son perfectos. Tienes mucho talento. - afirmó con convicción.

Sora se rió. - Usted no debe estar hablando en serio.

\- ¿Como así?

\- ¿Quién crees que comprar los dibujos de una anfitriona? - preguntó mientras bebía el café. - En este mundo de la moda no basta con tener talento. Es necesario mucho más que eso. Es necesario un nombre, tener influencia, contactos. Deberías saberlo muy bien. Conoce el mundo de los ricos y los famosos. - añadió.

Yamato se quedó pensativo. Mientras tomaba el café, se quedaba mirando a esos dibujos. Sora tenía razón. Aquel mundo tan glamoroso era implacable y no abría sus puertas a muchas personas. Era un camino arduo y, muchas veces, sin resultados favorables. Entendía lo que ella quería decir, pero no concordaba con aquella fría y cruel realidad.

¿Cómo podría alguien con tanto talento y creatividad ser barrado debido a un status?

\- ¿Te molestarías si llevara algunos dibujos conmigo? - preguntó.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se levantó. - Lleva todo lo que quieras. - dijo con desdén y desesperanza.

Después del café, Yamato decidió que era hora de irse. Sora le agradeció por haber ido a visitar a su madre. Aquel simple gesto del rubio había significado mucho para Toshiko.

\- No hay necesidad de agradecerme. Fue un verdadero placer. Gracias por recibirme, incluso a contra gusto. - comentó divertido parpadeando para la pelirroja.

La niña se rió. - Hasta luego. - dijo el rubio besando el rostro de la niña.

 **CONTINÚA…**


	6. Chapter 6

Konnichiwa, minna-san... Genki desu ka?

¡Sí, volví!

No, no abandone mis fics.

Rápidamente, dejo aquí una gigantesca petición de disculpas por ese hiato largo y repentino. Dejé en la bio una pequeña y sencilla explicación, además de pedir desesperadamente que me perdonen.

Volviendo a la fic, me he policado mejor a la hora de escribir. He aprendido mucho con ustedes y con los consejos y advertencias que siempre tan atenta y cariñosamente me dan. Estoy infinitamente agradecida a por eso.

Delante de eso, los capítulos que ya había publicado anteriormente, a lo largo de ese año voy a revisar y los arreglar según sea necesario, pero la historia en sí no se verá afectada.

Espero seguir recibiendo el apoyo de todos. Y, claro, seguramente, su ayuda es primordial. Estén la voluntad de apuntar cualquier error en la escritura.

No hay más demoras, ¡aproveche la lectura!

* * *

 **Sangre Frio**

 **Un Nodo en el estómago**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

El lugar estaba un caos. Repleto de personas corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando unas con otras, pidiendo cosas, buscando cosas. Tejidos y líneas esparcidas por las mesas y manos hábiles cortando y rasguñando. Yamato intentaba caminar por allí, pero a cada paso llevaba un empujón de alguien apresurado. Fue cuando divisó a quien necesitaba encontrar.

– Midori-chan. – saludó con una sonrisa en la cara.

– Estoy ocupada, Ishida. No tengo tiempo para sus galantes en el momento. – respondió la mujer sin siquiera mirar al muchacho.

– Todo bien. Sólo quería saber si todavía estás buscando ideas para la nueva gira de Ayú. – comentó simplemente, como quien no quiere nada.

– ¡Tú sabes que sí! – afirmó Midori mientras comprobaba la costura de una pieza. – Envíe para rehacer esa costura. ¡Está muy mal hecha! – ordenó a la niña a su lado y tomó otra pieza para registrar. – Ayú es exigente, aquella mujer no acepta nada que no sea perfecto! No sé por qué todavía acepto trabajar con ella. Hace que mi vida sea imposible y me deja con arrugas más temprano.

Yamato se rió y cruzó los brazos. – ¿Y si te ayudara con eso?

– ¿Acaso ahora te has convertido en estilista, chico? – ironizó.

Ishida negó con la cabeza y colocó una pasta sobre la mesa. – Echa un vistazo a estos esbozos y luego conversamos. – concluyó y se retiró.

– No tengo tiempo para eso, Ishida. Ya dije que estoy ocupada.

– Créame. Tú querrás ver esa carpeta. Y me va a dar las gracias después. – dijo aclamando con la mano.

XxXxX

– Aquí está su cambio. Que tengas una buena tarde. – respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de que el cliente salió por la puerta, el rubio se inclinó al mostrador colocando dos ramen sobre él. – Yo quería este tipo de tratamiento. Tan educada y gentil. – comentó mirando a la puerta.

La pelirroja lo ignoró. – ¿Algo mas?

– Sí. Compañía para el almuerzo. – sonrió a ella e indicó los fideos instantáneos.

Sora suspiró y asintió. – Sólo diez minutos.

Ellos fueron a una bancada cercana y Sora colocó el agua caliente en los vasos. Se sentaron en los bancos mientras el rubio hablaba. – ¿Como está su madre?

– Bien.

– ¿Cómo estás?

Sora lo miró. Tomó su copa y empezó a mover los macarrones con el hashi.

– Pensé que estábamos empezando a entendernos, pero creo que me equivocó.

La pelirroja volvió toda su atención a la comida. No soportaba esa sonrisa ancha de él. Aquel que aparecía cuando él creía que tenía razón en algo. Estaba tratando de imponer un límite, para él y para sí mismo. Todo aquello no era más que un acuerdo. Era sólo eso, una transacción comercial que beneficiaría a los dos. No más que eso. Y entonces, aparecía en su casa. Un domingo para cocinar y visitar a su madre. Y supo detalles de su vida. Descubrió cosas a su respecto que nadie estaba autorizado a saber. Ni siquiera quería saberlo. Y él lo sabía. Más de lo que debería.

No estaba bien. Era para ser sólo un acuerdo. Nada de límites que se superan. Tenía que dejarlo bien claro. Y ignorarlo era la mejor forma de hacerlo, pues así no tendría que involucrarse.

– Todo bien. Lo tengo. – concordó el rubio mientras cogía su vaso. – Necesito que me acompañe en un viaje ese fin de semana. – solicitó.

– Todo bien.

– Se realizará el cierre de un acuerdo entre la compañía y una empresa extranjera. Mi padre y varios accionistas estarán presentes. Espero que esté bien para ti.

– Todo bien, no se preocupe.

– Ok – dijo el hombre mientras golpeaba el hashi sobre la superficie. – Me avise si necesitas algo para el viaje.

– Hai. ¿Necesitas alguna cosa más? – preguntó mientras se levantaba.

– Iie.

Con la respuesta del rubio, ella se retiró y regresó del mostrador de ventas. Yamato también se levantó y se fue comiendo. Paró frente a la pelirroja antes de salir. – Te buscaré el viernes por la tarde. Esté lista. – cuando ya estaba en la puerta, se volvió hacia ella otra vez. – ¿Acaso, tienes pasaporte? – Sora se resumió a responder con la cabeza. – Bien.

XxXxX

El destino era Hong Kong. Uno de los mayores centros urbanos que existía. Ya era tarde en la noche cuando llegaron al hotel en que se quedaban. Era un hotel grande y lujoso que se quedaba en una playa. Ella se quedaría en la suite presidencial, junto con Yamato y su padre. Inicialmente, no se sintió mucho la voluntad con la noticia, sin embargo, estaba demasiado dormida para cuestionar cualquier cosa con el rubio.

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones, notó cómo era espacioso y confortable. No esperaba menos de los Ishida. Yamato notó cómo Sora apenas se aguantaba de pie y la llevó a una de las habitaciones de la suite.

– Descanse. Ya es tarde. – le dijo. – Buenas noches. – concluyó mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente.

Sora siguió el consejo del rubio y después de un baño, cayó rendida en la cama.

Al día siguiente, el Sr. Ishida le pidió que hiciera un paseo turístico por la ciudad mientras él y su hijo trataban de negocios. Durante la cena, que en realidad consistía en una conmemoración formal de negocios con varios empresarios, ella había sido presentada para las diversas personas que formaban parte del equipo de trabajo de Yamato y notó una vez más cómo su acompañante era bien visto y respetado por todos aquellos hombres de negocios.

Ishida era divertido y agradable. Era inteligente, perspicaz, no dejaba escapar ningún detalle. Asumía un papel de seriedad y de liderazgo de una forma tan natural que pasaba la impresión de que había nacido para aquello. Era determinado, meticuloso. Ése era un lado que ella estaba descubriendo existir en él. Una faceta completamente distinta de aquel hombre arrogante e impertinente que se presentaba a ella. Una faceta completamente opuesta a la de conquistador sarcástico y despreciable.

Se imaginaba cuánto más habría detrás de aquella personalidad fría y enmascarada.

XxXxX

Al final de la noche, estaba sentada en el sofá en la sala de la suite presidencial, acompañada por Yamato y su padre en una conversación informal y relajada. El señor Ishida insistió en ofrecerle su amable atención durante la última bebida de la noche.

Después de un buen rato de risa e historias, el hombre decidió que ya era hora de ir a sus aposentos. Dio buenas noches de forma insinuante dejando a los jóvenes a solas. Yamato ayudó a Sora a levantarse, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Él estaba con una expresión dudosa e inquieta, mezclada con la diversión y la ironía.

– Dividiremos la misma habitación esa noche. – dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la otra habitación.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Sora sorpresa.

– No había tantas habitaciones disponibles en el hotel debido a la temporada alta, así que necesitaremos dormir en la misma habitación. - Explicó como si fuera algo simple y corriente.

Sora negó con la cabeza y después que la puerta estaba cerrada se rompió. – ¿Como asi? ¿De repente de la nada vas a dormir conmigo?

– No es de repente ni de la nada. Sólo me olvidé de avisarte antes. – comentó el rubio sacando la corbata y la chaqueta.

– Eso no tiene sentido. – acusó la pelirroja. – Ayer no necesitabas dormir aquí conmigo.

– Claro. – respondió Yamato mientras desabrochaba las mangas de la camisa social. – Ayer no dormí. Pasé la noche en claro terminando algunos documentos y preparándome para la presentación que necesitaba hacer para los inversores esta mañana. – explicó sonriendo y abriendo los botones de la camisa.

La pelirroja quedó ruborizada con la falta de pudor del hombre y fingió estar ocupada buscando una ropa cómoda para dormir.

– No hay problema, ¿no es así? – ironizó Ishida.

Sora se volvió la cara y se encaminó hacia el baño. No quería la presencia de él más de lo necesario y aún así iria a dormir con él. Pensó que podría simplemente ponerlo a dormir en el sofá o incluso ir a dormir en el sofá. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera una idea muy buena, ya que el padre de Yamato estaba en la otra habitación.

Se suspendió resignada y volvió a la habitación. Se acostó rápidamente en la cama y evitó mirar al hombre allí presente. Después de volver del baño, Yamato se acostó en la cama riéndose suavemente. La pelirroja sólo lo ignoró y no prestó atención. Ella estaba rígida e incómoda. Se movió a cada instante y no podía conciliar el sueño.

– Dormir conmigo te deja tan nerviosa que no puedes dormir? – preguntó sutilmente el rubio.

– No es por su causa. - murmuró Sora en voz baja. – Tú no eres el centro del universo!

– Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes dormir? – preguntó riendo.

– Yo bebí café después de la cena. – afirmó.

Yamato se rió alto y se volteó para abrazar la pelirroja. Notó que ella se quedó tensa y luego susurró al oído de ella. – Te dejaré poner el 10% de la culpa en el café. Y el otro 90% es por estar conmigo. – concluyó besando provocativamente el cuello de la chica y dejó sus manos correr libremente por el cuerpo delicado y suave. Sintiendo esa piel sedosa.

Sora sentía la respiración caliente de Yamato en su cuello y se ponía aún más nerviosa. Sabía anticipadamente donde toda aquella cercanía los llevaría. Y ella no tenía suficientes fuerzas para resistir. Ella era adicta al placer. Era su ruta de escape, su medio de fuga de la realidad. Era el momento en que existía sólo ella y toda una infinidad de sensaciones agradables. Era su momento. Se dejó llevar, dejó que Yamato tomara cuenta de la situación y la llevara al paraíso.

– Su sonrisa es maravillosa. – murmuró Yamato en su oído tras el sexo. Eso la incomodó y la dejó asustada. Estaban pisando un campo minado.

El rubio percibió el significado de aquella reacción y la tiró contra su pecho. Entrelazó su mano en la pequeña mano de ella y besó su frente. Se quedó allí, acariciando los hilos rojizos y besándolos de vez en cuando hasta que cayera en el sueño.

Él estaba cansado. No había dormido la noche pasada y su cuerpo pedía unas horas de descanso. Pero verla durmiendo, tan vulnerable y tan tranquila, era más fuerte. Y así pasó aquella noche. En claro, viéndola dormir. Admirando su rostro angelical y acompañando la lenta y ritmada respiración.

XxXxX

La mañana había sido agitada para los hombres. En medio de contratos, acuerdos, términos y negociaciones pasaron horas en el salón de reuniones. Tiempo que Sora aprovechó para disfrutar del hotel. Estar lejos del heredero del imperio Ishida era lo que más necesitaba en el momento. Era imposible no recordar la noche pasada. De cómo su cuerpo vibraba de placer debajo de su cuerpo. De cómo se durmió en los brazos calientes y en el pecho cálido de él. De cómo se despertó por la mañana presa en aquel abrazo fuerte.

Necesitaba distraerse. Focar su atención en otras cosas. Se aprovechó para pasear por la playa, sentir sus pies hundiéndose en la arena blanda. Las olas alcanzando sus pies. El viento desordenando su pelo. Entró en el mar esperando las aguas saladas calmar su corazón y devolver la paz a su espíritu. Estaba tan a gusto de aquella naturaleza que lamentó profundamente cuando vio que ya estaba casi a la hora de volver al hotel. El almuerzo transcurrió con el mismo clima festivo de la fiesta de la noche anterior y se extendió tarde.

Ya estaba casi a la hora de la puesta del sol cuando Sora y Yamato entraron en la suite. Ellos se iban más tarde. El rubio entró para bañarse y la pelirroja se sentó en una de las tumbonas del balcón de la habitación. Observaba el sol anaranjado poniéndose en el horizonte, tocando sutilmente la línea del océano. Era una hermosa visión. Yamato apareció en el balcón y se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa al canto. Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el rubio lo rompió.

– ¿Has hecho ese vestido de ayer?

– Hai.

– Era muy bonito.

– Gracias.

Silencio. Un pesado y incómodo silencio. Yamato sabía que ella estaba incómoda en presencia de él. Pasó el día evitando y supuso que el acontecimiento de la noche pasada había sido la causa. Si bien no sabía exactamente cuál era el problema. Después de todo, aquella no había sido la primera vez que lo hicieron. También no era la primera vez que dormían juntos en la misma cama. ' _Mujeres_ ', pensó el rubio sarcásticamente.

– ¿Dónde aprendió a coser? – preguntó tratando de sacar el asunto y romper ese clima gélido.

La rubia suspiró, aún mirando al cielo. – ¿Dónde aprendiste a ser tan curioso e intrometido? -Replicó la chica malhumorada.

Yamato cerró los ojos y se negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Definitivamente, no había como disuadir a aquella niña.

– Tipo A. Con toda seguridad. – él murmuró.

– ¿Qué?

– Su sangre. – se encogió de hombros.

Sora lo miró por unos segundos y luego desvió el rostro con una expresión indignada. – Y tú con certeza eres del tipo B. – retrucó con desdén.

Yamato se rió, dejando a la chica más irritada. – Sólo faltaba eso en la lista. Sufrir bullying a causa de mi sangre. – comentó con gracia. – Pero, estás completamente equivocada. – afirmó con serenidad. – Soy AB.

Sora rió brevemente, como si no creyera en lo que estaba oyendo. – ¿Tú? Cuenta otra.

– ¿Tú no crees en mi? – preguntó el rubio fingiendo falsa indignación.

– ¡Claro que no! - exclamó Sora sin parpadear.

Yamato se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez seas del tipo B. – provocó y entró.

Este comentario arrancó una mínima sonrisa por parte de la chica. Yamato volvió con una botella de gim y dos vasos con hielo y aceituna. Se sentó en el suelo apoyado en la pared. Llamó la atención de la pelirroja e indicó con la mano que se sentase a su lado, así como lo hizo la primera vez que se vieron. Sora lo miró de soslayo y negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y se sentó del lado opuesto que Yamato había indicado. Él sólo sonrió y le entregó un vaso.

– ¿Necesito decirte cómo quiero mi bebida? – preguntó con ironía y de forma juguetona.

La chica tomó la copa y la completó con la bebida. Estaba más la voluntad después de media copa y el rubio aprovechó la oportunidad.

– Tú todavía no me contó.

– ¿Qué todavía no te conté? – se desvió del asunto.

– ¿Dónde aprendió a coser?

Sora suspiró. – Con mi abuela. – dijo rápidamente.

Ishida agitó con la cabeza. Después de un momento, volvió a cuestionarla. – ¿Era costurera?

Sora sacudió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. No quería hablar de su vida, no quería recordar las cosas de su vida. Y, sobre todo, no quería que él supiera de su pasado. Ni de nada de su vida. Ni nada más de su vida. Para Sora, Yamato ya sabía más de lo que ella quisiera que alguien supiera. Y entonces nuevamente aquel silencio pesado e intenso recayó sobre ellos. Cuando terminaron la botella, Sora se sentía ligera. Hasta demasiado.

– Mi madre fue expulsada de casa por su familia. Y entonces, mi abuela la acogió y luego la adoptó como hija. – soltó.

Su expresión estaba vacía y su mirada era vaga. Los recuerdos de aquella época impregnaba su pensamiento y su corazón. Una época en la que quisiera regresar y quedar congelada en ella. – Mi madre quería que me comportara como una tradicional niña japonesa. Cubierta de etiquetas y buenas maneras. Pero no me gustaban esas cosas. A mí me gustaba hacer travesuras y jugar al fútbol. Yo era mejor que todos los niños de mi escuela. – confesó nostálgica. Paró por un instante, eligiendo las palabras. – Mi madre estaba loca cuando llegaba a casa toda sucia. – se detuvo de nuevo y suspiró.

Yamato sólo la miraba y la escuchaba atentamente, sin distraerla. Notaba cada una de sus expresiones y cada cambio en su tono de voz.

– Mi abuela era una costurera muy famosa. Varias boutiques de Shibuya peleaban para tenerla. Me encantaba verla trabajando. Adoraba todos aquellos tejidos y líneas y cintas, de todos los colores, tamaños, estilos y texturas. Era fascinante. Y un día ella tuvo una idea. Comenzó a enseñarme a coser y así desvió mi atención hacia algo más femenino, como decía mi madre. – sonrió tristemente y continuó después de otro suspiro. – Y con el paso del tiempo fui queriendo más y más. Más creatividad. Más perfección. Más desafíos. Más elegancia. Después de que la abuela murió, quise hacerme tan buena como ella... Minto... ¡Quise hacerme mejor que ella! Quería hacer mis propias creaciones, no sólo concretar las ideas de otros. Así fue como pasé a dibujar.

Yamato encogió la cabeza en la pared y miró hacia el horizonte. El sol terminaba de ponerse y las luces de la ciudad ya estaban accesas. Él sonrió de lado y comentó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. – Tipo A con toda certeza. – y miró de soslayo a la pelirroja.

Ella lo miró y se rió levemente. Yamato la miró fijamente. Ella tenía una cara perfecta y se ponía aún más linda cuando sonríe. Se sentía un frío en el estómago y una intensa voluntad lo consumió. La tiró levemente y la besó. Con ternura. Era un beso leve y cariñoso. Quería para sí todo y cualquier resquicio de inocencia y pureza que pudiera haber en ella. Quería calentarla con esperanza y dulzura.

Sora parecía estar sin suelo. Aquel beso inesperado parecía querer hablarle tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo silenciar todo a su alrededor. Era suave, pero le impactaba. No podía describir todas aquellas sensaciones, pues nunca lo había sentido antes. Yamato tenía ese poder, de robarle todas sus sensaciones, de quitar todo su aliento y raciocinio, de hacerle entregar sus pensamientos, recuerdos, deseos. Encaraba esto como algo peligroso. Si entregarse podría ser su mayor perdición. Pero, todo aquel envolvimiento le hacía desear más, le hacía querer más. Era en momentos como aquel que no se acordaba de quién era y de los problemas que poseía. Tal vez ese era el motivo por siempre querer más.

Y en aquel momento, los dos querían más. Necesitaban más. Yamato profundizó el beso y fue apoyándose en el suelo. En poco, estaban sin ropa y él la penetraba profundamente. De la misma forma que penetraba en su vida y en su mundo, la penetraba también físicamente. Comenzaba lentamente, de forma cariñosa, tranquila, para luego volverse intenso, robando su aliento y controlando sus sensaciones. Así era Yamato en todos los aspectos de su vida. Así era Yamato cuando le daba placer. Así fue Yamato.

XxXxX

Estaba acostada boca abajo. Todavía faltaba unas horas para volver a casa. Y ella estaba allí, acostada en la cama, ajena al tiempo. Prestando atención apenas a las caricias del rubio. Yamato deslizaba su mano por la espalda de la pelirroja, provocando escalofríos y haciéndola estremecerse.

Él se quedó un tiempo así. Parecía hipnotizado. En sus fantasías, Sora era una bruja. Una bruja sensual y maliciosa que le dejaba paralizado y perdidamente enloquecido. Porque eso era lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella. La locura. Perdía la cabeza, perdía la razón, perdía los sentidos. Era casi imposible no dejarse atrapar por ella. Incluso cuando ella era fría, gruesa o indiferente él la quería. Ella lo perturbaba. Y lo desafiaba. Y lo encantaba. Toda la ambivalencia de humores y acciones de aquella pelirroja lo dejaba enloquecido queriendo por más.

Y estaba queriendo más. Su deseo era intenso, mayor de lo que podría explicar. Siempre quería más de ella. Más y más. Sentía que mientras no consiguiera todo de ella, no quedaría satisfecho. Y cuanto más lograba, más lejos de sentirse satisfecho quedaba. La giró lentamente. Necesitaba sentirla de nuevo. De todas las formas. La necesitaba. Acarició todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco. Vio como ella cerraba los ojos y la piel se estremeció. Tocó cada centímetro de ella y su mano se detuvo en un punto específico. Se sentía todo el calor y la humedad de ella. Suavemente, sus dedos la tocaban mientras sus ojos estaban atrapados en el rostro de la pelirroja. El deleite era verla sintiendo el placer que él le daba.

Sora sólo se permitía sentir cada toque, cada caricia. Todo aquel placer que iba y volvía. Era como el mar. Las caricias suaves que formaban aquellas olas agradables y tranquilizantes, proporcionadas por las manos de él. O como en aquel instante, aquellas olas agresivas y arrebatadoras que su penetración le causaba. Y entonces, cuando culminaba aquella ola máxima, la calma se instalaba poco a poco. Y se sentía tranquila, en paz.

Y una voz allá en el fondo le mandaba una alerta de peligro. Sólo morían ahogados a las personas que sabían nadar. El mar siempre es traicionero y te engaña cuando menos esperas. Él te engaña en aquella hora en que crees que lo venció, que tiene control sobre ti y para de tener miedo de tus olas. Es así que se muere ahogado.

Ella necesitaba dejar de nadar. Lo antes posible. No quería ser arrastrada por la marea.

XxXxX

El vuelo de vuelta había sido más largo de lo que esperaba. Y más cansado. Millones de pensamientos rondaban su cabeza. Al llegar a su casa constató que estaba exhausta, física y emocionalmente. Parecía haber sido pisoteada. Después de comprobar cómo estaba su madre, la pelirroja se dirigió a su cuarto. Se acostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Fue cuando se acordó de cómo la miró. La forma en que la tocó. Parecía hasta que...

Se alejó rápidamente de los pensamientos y se negó con la cabeza. – Eso es una locura. No es posible. – dijo para sí misma.

Se levantó y decidió que un baño frío le ayudaría a calmarse. Y mientras tanto se prometía a sí mismo que no entraría en aquel mar nuevamente. Necesitaba apartarse y eso era lo que haría. Prometió que cumpliría su promesa. Necesitaba comprometerse con su decisión. Nada de implicaciones. Era sólo necesidad. Era sólo dinero. Nada más que eso.

XxXxX

En el silencio de su apartamento, estaba sentado en un sillón de frente con el balcón de la sala. Observaba las luces brillantes de la ciudad, mientras el lugar se encontraba en la completa oscuridad. Balanzaba el vaso de whisky en la mano, mientras escuchaba atentamente cada ruido del lado externo. Sus pensamientos flotaban y constantemente le traían a la memoria su rostro. Estaba perdiendo los sentidos. Perdía la razón. Y fue cuando las nubes comenzaron a disipar del cielo que su mente se aclaró. De la misma manera que la luna apareció después de que las nubes se iban, supo lo que estaba sintiendo así que sus dudas desaparecieron. No había otra respuesta, no tenía como no ser eso. Estaba perdidamente...

– Enamorado. – susurró.

 **CONTINÚA...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sangre Frio**

 **No hay nuevos mensajes**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

En los últimos días no podía concentrarse. Sólo podía quedarse parado, mirando hacia la nada, pensando en ella. En cómo era bueno tenerla en sus brazos. En cómo era acogedor despertar al lado de ella. Cuán maravilloso era besarla.

No daba más para discutir lo contrario. Era obvio para él lo que estaba sintiendo por aquella niña. Una chica. Una niña que ni siquiera había salido de la escuela. Estaba perdidamente enamorado. Locamente enamorado.

Algo inusitado. Podría tener cualquier mujer que quisiera. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era elegir a cualquier mujer que pasara delante de él. Ellas seguramente no dudar en estar con él. Por la belleza, la fama, la fortuna, el sexo. Sabía que era famoso, el soltero más codiciado de Tokio.

Pero él quería perdidamente a aquella niña. Que ni siquiera le gustaba su presencia. Que no le importaba su apariencia. Y que veía en su fortuna sólo una forma de supervivencia. Era por esa niña que estaba suspirando. Era por esa niña que estaba distraído.

– ¡Ishida! – escuchó a la mujer hablar alto y oyó el ruido de algo cayendo sobre su mesa.

Se giró la silla hacia adelante y vio a Midori parada con una expresión poco amistosa.

– Sí, Midori-chan. – respondió cansado.

– Hay tantos insultos que me gustaría descargar sobre ti en ese momento. – afirmó colocando la mano en la sémola, masajeándola. – Pero... ¿Dónde conseguiste esos dibujos?

Yamato sonrió victorioso. – De una amiga. – respondió maliciosamente.

– Amiga... – suspiró Midori. – Sé muy bien el tipo de amistad que tú posee, moleque.

– ¿Te gustó de ellos por casualidad? – replicó el rubio cruzando los brazos.

Midori respiró hondo y lo miró. – Escucha bien, Ishida. – apuntó la pasta sobre la mesa. – Quiero esos papeles firmados por la persona que hizo esos dibujos inmediatamente o ellos no podrán ser utilizados en la gira de Ayú.

Yamato miró a la pasta y sonrió. Una sonrisa tímida y nostálgica. – No te preocupes, Midori. Puede utilizarlos. Ya tengo el permiso de ella.

– Si estás diciendo, facilita mi vida. Dejo esa responsabilidad en sus manos. Entendido?

– Si claro.

XxXxX

– Y entonces me dijo que me llevaría al... ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó Miyako.

Sora estaba totalmente ajena a lo que la amiga le contaba. Su cabeza estaba impregnada de cosas que creía que eran inútiles. Hacía días que no tenía noticia del rubio. Lo que era bueno para ella, pues no tendría que estar frente a frente con él.

Aún más después de aquel viaje. Se quedaba imaginando lo que había sucedido entre ellos y la única conclusión que sacaba era la de que necesitaba apartarse de él. Lo máximo que pudiera. Era un alivio no haber sido buscada todo ese tiempo. Le daba la oportunidad de recuperarse y volver a sus sentidos normales. Estaba rompiendo todas sus promesas. Dijo que se mantendría alejada, que no se involucraría más de lo necesario. Sólo que se sumergió completamente en un terreno incierto. Yamato Ishida era sinónimo de problemas. Y ella no necesitaba ningún otro.

– ¡Sora!

– Nani?

– ¿Me escuchaste? – se quejó Miyako.

– Gomen, Miya-chan. No sé dónde estoy con la cabeza.

La chica hizo un pico. – Estás extraña desde que regresó de aquel viaje con su novio falso. Ni siquiera me puede dar atención.

– Lo siento.

– Después de todo, ¿qué pasó allí? – preguntó Miyako cruzando los brazos.

Ella estaba con esa mirada determinada, la que tenía cuando quería obtener una información y no desistiría hasta tenerla. Sora lo sabía. Suspiró profundamente. – No hubo nada más. Él estaba allí trabajando, no nos quedamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Miyako la miró de forma perspicaz.

– ¿Qué fue, Miyako?

– De la manera que hablaste hasta pareció que estabas molesta de no haber quedado mucho tiempo juntos. – completó enfatizando las últimas palabras.

– Deja de hablar tonterías.

– Hunf! Parece que no son tonterías lo que dije. Y luego me cuenta lo que está pasando.

– No está pasando nada, Miya. – dijo medio irritada.

La niña de pelo lila continuó mirando la pelirroja. Conocía a Sora bastante tiempo y sabía cuándo estaba molestada con algo. Sabía también cuán difícil era para que se abriera con alguien. Sora no solía confiar en las personas. Incluso en las que ella amaba.

A pesar de no entender la lógica de vida de la amiga, Miyako sabía respetar esos límites. Takenouchi era del tipo que huía y no volvía más cuando se sentía presionada a exponer cualquier cosa de su vida. Si hubiera algo que decir, ella haría.

– Voy al baño. – dijo la pelirroja, saliendo tras un largo y abrumador silencio.

Miyako respiró profundamente. – ¡Es un caso perdido!

Apoyó la mitad del cuerpo sobre el mostrador y se movía en las puntas del cabello cuando alguien se adentró en la tienda. Rápidamente se recompuso y sus ojos se abrieron con lo que vio. Un hombre bien vestido, un cuerpo fuerte, cabellos rubios bien cuidados e intensos ojos azules.

– ¡Wow! – murmuró para sí misma cuando él ya se había perdido por unos de los corredores.

– ¿Que pasó? – preguntó Sora al ver a la amiga con la boca abierta.

– No lo crees. – susurró a la pelirroja. – Un hombre hermoso de perfecto entró en la tienda.

Sora sólo se rió levemente. Su amiga tenía esa costumbre de quedarse babeando por chicos bonitos que pasaban por allí. Ella tenía incluso una lista en la que anotaba a los mejores.

– Konbanwa.

La pelirroja quedó paralizada al oír su voz. Mucho más allá de lo que esperaba, no estaba en condiciones de verlo. Se sentía un apretón en el pecho y una quema en el estómago.

– Konbanwa. – respondió Miyako al ver que la amiga no hizo nada. Sonrió para el chico y prosiguió la atención, sin entender el extraño comportamiento de la amiga. – ¿Quieres algo más?

– No gracias. – respondió cortésmente. Se volvió hacia la pelirroja y la miró. – Sora. – la llamó suavemente, con vacilación. Cuando tuvo su atención, sacó un sobre de la chaqueta y lo entregó a ella.

La niña lo cogió sin hablar nada y luego bajó la cabeza. Yamato asintió y entonces se retiró.

– ¡¿Quién es él?! – preguntó Miyako casi gritando. – No me vaya a decir que... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es él! ¡¿No es lo mismo?!

– Hai.

– ¡Wow! No es por nada que te quedas tan distraída cuando vuelva de un encuentro con él. Ahora te entiendo perfectamente. Él es tan... ¡Wow!

Sora sólo se sentó en el banco molesta con la conversación.

– Sora? – preguntó Miyako con preocupación. Ella bajó hasta estar a la altura de ella. – ¿Qué está pasando?

– Yo no sé. – dijo Sora con dificultad. – Yo realmente no lo sé, Miya. – sus ojos se desbordaban de lágrimas. – Sólo no puedo manejar todo esto. Está superando todos los límites. No... No puedo más... Siento que nada más está bajo mi control... Ni siquiera yo. – susurró la última frase.

XxXxX

Estaba terminando de arreglarse. Vistió una ropa más casual. En el sobre que Yamato le había dado, había un ingreso para un show. Había encontrado más extraño que lo habitual, pero pronto se convenció de que debía ser corriente para él esos acontecimientos, ya que él trabajaba en ese medio.

Después de recitar el mantra "tú consigues" millones de veces ese día, a la hora marcada el rubio la estaba esperando. El silencio entre ellos fue mayor y más incómodo que de costumbre. Cuando estaban debidamente acomodados en sus lugares en la arena, el rubio habló por primera vez al día.

– Espero que te guste Ayú. Yo le trajé al show de ella sin saber si la música era de su agrado.

– Daijobu. Ella me gusta.

– Hai.

Y el silencio perturbador volvió a reinar. El espectáculo empezó pronto y ambos se contagiaron con la energía alegre y positiva del momento. En el cuarto bloque de la presentación, Sora quedó tan sorprendida que apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Ayu estaba usando uno de sus vestidos. Reconocería sus dibujos en cualquier lugar. Aquel vestido definitivamente era una creación suya.

Estaba en shock. Miró al muchacho a su lado buscando una explicación, sólo que no encontraba las palabras que necesitaba utilizar.

– Es su diseño. - respondió el rubio a aquella indagación costosa. – Tomé la libertad de llevar esos esbozos que tomé en su apartamento para la estilista de nuestra empresa que es responsable de vestir a los artistas de la discográfica. La propia Ayú aprobó sus vestidos para ser usados por ella en esa gira. - explicó. – Estoy con el cheque de la empresa para pasarte y...

– Me quiero ir.

– ¿Qué? – no había podido oír el derecho.

– Me quiero ir. AHORA!

XxXxX

De todas las reacciones que Yamato pensó que podría tener, esa indiferencia no formaba parte de sus expectativas. Era una indiferencia que le cortaba por la mitad y destrinchaba todo su cuerpo en partes pequeñas. Era algo insano e inexplicable. Incluso con el calentador del coche encendido, se sentía helado.

Ella ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, quien dirá una palabra.

– Sora, hice algo mal? – la culpa lo estaba corriendo por dentro de forma voraz.

Nada.

Ninguna palabra.

Ni una sola palabra.

– Sora, por favor. Habla conmigo.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

– Cuando me dijiste que nadie jamás aceptaría tus dibujos, te quise ayudarte. Eres tan talentosa y pensé que...

Ella continuaba callada.

No emitía ningún sonido.

Mal se daba para oír su respiración.

– Lo siento si lo hice sin consultarla antes... Y lo siento por haberme llevado de esa manera... No te gustan las sorpresas y yo...

Silencio.

Total.

Absoluto.

Cuando Yamato estacionó frente al edificio de Sora, la niña descendió inmediatamente, dejándolo solo en el vehículo. Él pensó en dejarla ir y buscarla en otra ocasión, cuando estuviera más tranquila, pero simplemente no aguantó.

Eso estaba torturandolo. Se salió apresuradamente del carro y corrió, avanzando los escalones del edificio como si su vida dependiera de aquello. Cuando llegó al piso de la pelirroja, ella estaba destrancando la puerta del apartamento.

– Sora, por favor, te imploro. Habla conmigo. – pidió desesperado. – Sea lo que sea, sólo hable conmigo.

Ella sacó la mano de la manija y se volvió, pero sin mirar hacia él. – Vaya.

– Sora...

– ¡Le dije que se vaya! – habló con más fuerza y más alto. – No puedo pensar contigo sobre mí haciendo preguntas que ni yo sé responder a mí misma. Sólo se vaya.

Una lágrima solitaria escurrió por el rostro de la pelirroja. Yamato estiró la mano para limpiarla, pero antes de que pudiera, la niña apartó su mano. En ese preciso momento, cuando su mano estaba sobre la suya, la puerta del apartamento se abrió.

– ¡¿Lo que está sucediendo aquí?! - exclamó Toshiko.

– Mamá.

La mujer fue al frente y tiró a Sora por el pelo. – Lo que piensas que estás haciendo con mi Shinji, su aprovechadora.

Toshiko empezó a sacudir a Sora. La niña, sorprendida, no podía defenderse. Yamato, sin entender nada, quedó en shock. Fue entonces que la mujer cogió a la niña por el brazo y la arrojó contra la pared, haciendo que ella golpeara la cabeza con fuerza.

Yamato fue a Sora, pero Toshiko por estar más cerca, llegó primero y empezó a agredirla con patadas. – Eres una sin vergüenza, una vagabunda... No eres más que una prostituta barata. – gritaba mientras la atacaba.

Yamato agarró a Toshiko con fuerza, tratando de contenerla. – Calma, señora Takenouchi.

Sora se levantó despacio, tomada por el dolor y se fue al interior del apartamento. Necesitaba tomar la medicación de su madre.

– ¡No entre en mi casa! ¡No se atreve a entrar en mi casa! – Toshiko empezó a esperarse, estancando a Yamato para que la soltara. En cierto momento, acertó el ojo de Ishida, haciendo que él soltara el agarre, dándole la oportunidad de soltarse. Fue detrás de Sora y empezó a agredirla nuevamente. La tiró por el pelo y la empujó. La pelirroja perdió el equilibrio y chocó en una mesita de esquina. Acabó por caer sobre ella y el vaso de vidrio que estaba sobre el mueble se rompió, lastimando a Sora en el brazo y la pierna.

– Quieres robar el Shinji! No voy a permitir que esto suceda, perra. ¡Eres una perra inmunda que no tiene respeto por nadie!

– Sra. Takenouchi, cálmese. – dijo Yamato llegando al lado de ella.

– Shinji, por favor Shinji! Vamos de aquí. Eres solamente mío. Tú me prometió que quedaría conmigo para siempre. No se deje engañar por la seducción de esa prostituta. Ella no te ama como yo. – suplicaba acariciando el rostro de Yamato.

Él no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero comprendió que aquello era un delirio. Notó la caja de medicinas allí cerca y entonces tuvo una idea.

– ¡Toshiko! - la llamó, pero ella continuaba murmurando cosas sin sentido. – Toshiko. – habló más alto consiguiendo su atención. – Calma, sí. No voy dejarte.

– ¿No vas?

– No claro que no.

– Ah, Shinji. Yo te amo tanto.

– Yo sé, yo sé. Ven conmigo. No puedes estar nerviosa de esa manera. Se va a enfermar.

– Oh, siempre te cuidas tan bien de mí.

Sora lentamente se sentó en el suelo, buscando no llamar la atención de su madre ahora que Yamato parecía haber controlado la situación. Percibió que él le miraba y cuando lo miró también él indicó los remedios y movió los labios preguntando "¿Cuál?".

Ella movió los labios también indicando que eran las píldoras azules. Yamato fue levantando Toshiko a la habitación, tomando el remedio en la trayectoria. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, parecía no tener la mejor manera de terminar su noche.

Como la vida era irónica.

XxXxX

Después de hacer Toshiko tomar la medicación, esperó unos instantes hasta que hiciera efecto. La mujer durmió rápidamente y, más que rápidamente, fue a la sala ver cómo estaba Sora. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, en el mismo lugar. Parecía estar sacudida, aunque no parecía sorprendida de lo que había sucedido. Tal vez esos ataques de Toshiko pudieran ser más frecuentes de lo que le gustaría imaginar.

Vio como ella estaba. Cabizbaja, inquieta, pálida. Y cubierta de sangre. Notó que su brazo estaba lastimado y que todavía había un pedazo de vidrio atrapado en su pierna. Vio que había sangre escurriendo al lado de su cara y recordó que ella había golpeado la cabeza.

Fue a ella y la levantó. Ella no protestó ni habló nada. Yamato la cogió en los brazos con cuidado y la llevó a su cuarto. La colocó sentada en la cama y salió a buscar un kit de primeros auxilios. Encontró uno en el cuarto de baño y volvió enseguida.

Necesitaba sacar el pedazo de cristal de su pierna primero. – Eso debe doler un poco. – dijo arrodillándose ante la niña.

Tiró el cristal y la sangre se escurrió. Sora ni siquiera se movió. Imaginaba que aquello debería doler, pero pensaba que ella debería estar anestesiada por la situación. Cuidó de la herida, limpiando el lugar, desinfectando y haciendo un curativo. A continuación, limpió las heridas del brazo, que eran más pequeñas y verificó si había algún pedazo de cristal. Cuando estaba seguro de que no había nada, desinfectó a todos y colocó curativos.

Dejó el corto en la cabeza por último. Cuando empezó a limpiar su cara delicadamente con un paño humedecido, ella reaccionó.

– ¿Duele?

– Un poco.

– Espere. Necesito limpiar para ver cómo está este corte.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Yamato terminó de limpiar y verificó. – No parece ser profundo. Al menos no necesita puntos. – dijo aliviado.

Hizo un curativo y la llamó. – ¿Te sientes tonta o estás con mareo?

– Iie.

– Me avise si siente algo diferente. Fue un golpe muy fuerte.

– Hai.

Yamato lo guardó todo y se llevó de vuelta al lugar donde cogió todo. Volvió al cuarto y la pelirroja estaba de la misma manera. Sentada en la orilla de la cama, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Cerró la puerta y quedó apoyada en ella observándola. Tenía plena conciencia de que su presencia allí era incómoda para la pelirroja, pero no se iba hasta tener absoluta certeza de que todo estaba bien.

De que ella estaba bien.

Vio como la expresión de ella fue cambiando lentamente, como ella pasó a respirar de forma jadeante y pesada. Ella mordía el labio inferior y apretaba los ojos. Y entonces empezó a llorar, desconcertandolo totalmente. Era un llanto cargado de dolor, desesperación, sufrimiento y cansancio.

Se sentó en la cama y la sacó para sí. La colocó en su regazo y la permitió caer en él.

XxXxX

Acariciaba los hilos pelirrojos delicadamente, mientras que las pocas lágrimas restantes apenas escurrían el rostro de la pelirroja lentamente. Ella se había acogido aún más a él, como si buscara por comodidad, por paz.

Yamato besó la parte superior de su cabeza con dulzura. Se sentía como la respiración de ella volvía a la normalidad.

– ¿Estás bien? – dijo tan bajo que no estaba seguro si ella oyó.

– Sí. – respondió ella en el mismo tono bajo.

Con ella en su regazo, los acostó en la cama y la sacó a su pecho, acurrucándola en sus brazos. Estaban acostados de frente a otro. Yamato estaba con la barbilla sobre sus hilos de pelo.

– Mi madre se enamoró perdidamente por mi padre. – dijo de forma vaga, como si no estuviera hablando aquello para alguien en particular. El rubio apenas dejó. Sabía que tenía mucha cosa guardada y que necesitaba poner fuera. – Ella se entregó a él y él había prometido poner el mundo a sus pies. Sólo que mi abuelo jamás aceptó su relación. Mi padre era un hombre codicioso y quería sólo la fortuna que cabía a mi madre. Cuando ella contó que estaba embarazada, desapareció. Dejóla sola y, entonces, ella fue colocada fuera de casa. Cuando ella enfermó, busqué por mi abuelo y él dijo que jamás querría ver a mi madre de nuevo y que nunca más debería buscarlo. Así fue como conocí a mi padre. Fui hasta él en busca de ayuda y él sólo hizo cuestión de ir a casa para ver con sus propios ojos el estado en que ella se encontraba.

"La condición de ella empeoró cuando vio en una revista de chismes que mi padre iba a casarse con su hermana menor, y ahí todo empeoró, a veces ella tiene esas crisis y me confunde con su hermana... Yo... pero no puedo entender y aceptar lo que ella lo hizo conmigo a causa de un hombre que sólo la traicionó y la engañó, que la engañó la vida entera y aún así ella todavía lo ama, incluso cuando está lúcida.

Ellos permanecieron en silencio. Parecía tener tanta cosa pasando dentro de la pelirroja y Yamato no quería molestar. Ella se abrazó más a él, y él la abrazó aún más.

Como quería cambiar su vida. Quería hacerla feliz. Quería darle todo. Y como quería.

Se sentía levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Entonces la mano de ella acarició su cara y sus labios fueron llenados. Estaba sorprendido. Era un acto totalmente inesperado, pero que él correspondió.

Ella subió en él y continuó besarlo lentamente. Luego, ella ya había sacado las ropas de ambos. Continuó sobre él, besándolo, mientras las manos del hombre recorrían su cuerpo con ligereza. Ella lo colocó dentro de sí y en un movimiento lento de sube y baja hicieron el amor. Porque aquello estaba lejos de ser una noche de sexo. No era nada casual, ni sensual, ni cargado de lujuria. Era algo íntimo, acogedor. No era físico. Era totalmente emocional. Ella se estaba entregando para él.

Se amaron algunas veces durante la noche, hasta que la niña se durmió en los brazos de Yamato. Él los cubrió y se descubrió cansado de toda aquella agitación. No le costó dormir, aprovechando el pequeño espacio de aquella cama para quedarse aún más cerca de ella.

 **CONTINÚA...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sangre Azul**

 **It's not for sale**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Al despertar estaba toda dolorida. Sentía su cuerpo todo doler. Se miró en el espejo y notó los varios hematomas por el cuerpo. No quería recordar la noche anterior. No quería recordar a su madre. Ni de Yamato. Se sentía un nudo en su garganta, con todas aquellas emociones que le comían por dentro. Pensaba incansablemente cuando podía deshacerse de todo aquello. Se sentía cada vez más cansada. Cada vez más se hundía en aquel pozo de emociones infames. Cargado de dolor y sufrimiento.

Todo lo que quería, todo lo que buscaba, todo lo que deseaba... Era no tener nada más que preocuparse. ¿Sería demasiado pedir? ¿Tener una vida normal? ¿Podría vivir la vida que una niña de su edad debería tener? Siempre oyó que la vida no era justa, pero también siempre había oído que la gente recibe lo que merecen. ¿Qué diablos habría hecho para merecer una vida como aquella?

Era la pregunta que no salía de su cabeza, día tras día. ¿Cuánto más debería soportar? Todas las preguntas sin respuesta.

Lentamente se vistió y salió de la habitación. Notó que el desayuno estaba sobre la mesa. Yamato estaba sentado leyendo el periódico, que dejó de lado en el instante en que notó su presencia.

– Ohayo.

– Ohayo. – respondió con dificultad mientras se sentaba. Realmente estaba sintiendo más dolor de lo que podría imaginar.

– ¿Esta todo bien contigo?

Notó la preocupación en la voz del rubio y aquello le irritó. – Sí.

El muchacho la encaró por un instante, no creyendo en ella, pero no dijo nada más. Ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo no sobrepasar aquellos límites que ella usualmente le imponía de forma tan inusual.

– Hola. – oyó una voz formal. – Perdón. Mi madre no me dijo que teníamos visitas.

Toshiko estaba cerca de la mesa, con una sonrisa sencilla y los reverenciaba de forma cortés, como una dama japonesa.

– Es un placer recibirlos. – dijo feliz mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Yamato miró a Sora, buscando información que hacer. Ella apenas agitó con la cabeza y continuó tomando su café.

– Ustedes forman una hermosa pareja. – observó la mujer. – ¿Hace tiempo que se casaron?

– Iie. – respondió Yamato.

– Claro, ustedes son muy nuevos. ¿Ya tienes hijos?

– Tampoco. – dijo el muchacho.

– Hijos son la luz para una familia. Ustedes deberían tener un logo. Te traerá mucha felicidad para ti. Yo tengo una hija. – comentó Toshiko riéndose levemente. – Ella es muy agitada. Pero la amo con todo mi corazón.

Yamato vio a Sora con la cabeza baja e incómoda en su lugar.

– Sabe, usted se parece mucho a ella. – dijo Toshiko a Sora. – Usted tiene el mismo color de pelo. Si mi hija un día se ve tan bonita y elegante quedaría inmensamente feliz. – comentó animada.

La pelirroja dio una sonrisa falsa en respuesta. Sus ojos ya estaban mareados. Fue a esa hora que Yamato supo que debía hacer algo.

– Nos dé permiso, por favor.

Tomó delicadamente en la mano de Sora y la llevó fuera de la casa.

– Te voy a llevar a otro lugar. No tienes condiciones de quedarse aquí.

– No es necesario. – dijo rispidamente.

– No pedí tu permiso y mucho menos tu opinión. – determinó Yamato cansado. – Espera en el coche. Voy a llamar a una enfermera para cuidar de su madre.

El rubio pensó que ella iba a discutir sobre el asunto, pero la niña apenas dio media vuelta y se fue a la salida. Aliviado, entró para dejar todo arreglado.

XxXxX

Estaban en el apartamento del rubio. Sora estaba extrañamente callada. Ella se sentó en el sofá y se quedó allí pensativa. El muchacho se sentó al lado de ella, le entregando un comprimido y un vaso con agua. – Beba. Es un analgésico.

Ella lo tomó y continuó allí, recostada. – Sora...

– ¿Sería una mala persona si deseaba que todo esto terminara? – preguntó la niña repentinamente.

-No, -dijo Yamato suavemente, acercándose a ella.

– Sólo quiero que todo ese tormento pase. – susurró la pelirroja.

Por más que Yamato pensara, no podía imaginar lo que ella debería estar sintiendo. Ser atacada por la propia madre. No ser reconocida por la propia madre. Tener que hacer cosas que no le gustaba para tener condiciones de cuidar de la madre. Abandonar sus sueños y vivir varias pesadillas.

Entendía cómo podía ser tan dura, fría y lejana. Ella necesitó crecer de esa forma. Ella necesitó aprender a defenderse sola. Por más que Yamato pudiera poner el mundo a los pies de aquella niña, nada de eso podría borrar todo lo que ella había visto. Siempre tendría una cicatriz dolorosa y un recuerdo brutal.

– Quédate aquí por unos días. Necesitas descansar y tomar un tiempo para ti. Puedes quedarse en la habitación de los huéspedes y si necesita algo me avise.

Yamato la dejó sola. Y Sora lo agradeció. Todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento era quedarse sola. Él tenía razón, necesitaba un descanso. Un buen descanso de toda su vida agitada, confusa y problemática.

XxXxX

Ya estaba fuera de su casa hace trece días. Pasaba el día mirando los coches y las personas que pasaban en la calle. No quería pensar en nada. Y realmente no pensaba en nada. No pensaba en sí. Ni en los demás. Ni en la vida.

Hasta que recibió esa llamada. Y todo se derrumbó sobre ella de nuevo... Vía todo repitiendo delante de sus ojos.

Estaba en el hospital. Otra crisis de su madre. Otra internación.

Cuando entró en el consultorio supo que no debería esperar noticias agradables. Kido-sensei y Nakano-sensei la esperaban. Los dos juntos. Ella se acomodó en la silla desanimada y después de un suspiro estaba preparada para cualquier cosa. Escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. – Me temo que no hay más salidas, Sora. Lo mejor sería que su madre se quedara en una casa de reposo especializada...

– ¡No!

– Sora, sabemos cuánto se decide a su madre y cuánto se esfuerza para dejarla cómoda. Pero desafortunadamente estamos en un punto crítico. Toshiko sólo empeorará con el paso del tiempo y no tendrás condiciones de cuidar de ella como ella sería cuidada en un lugar...

– ¡No!

– Entiendo que rechazas nuestra sugerencia. Pero no hay otra salida, Sora.

– Siempre tiene una salida.

– No para su madre. – dijo Kido.

La niña se quedó callada. No podía dejar a su madre. Era su madre. A pesar de todo trabajo y de todos los sacrificios, era su madre. Y ella merecía lo mejor. Merecia estar en su casa, al lado de su hija. No en un lugar impersonal, rodeado de personas que no conocía.

Si el problema era el cuidado, contrataría cuántas enfermeras fueran necesarias. Si el problema fuera el seguimiento médico, ir al hospital todos los días si es necesario. Pero no soltaría a su madre en un lugar desconocido.

– Agradezco todo esfuerzo que hacen por el bienestar de mi madre. Pero si la única propuesta para ella es esa, me disculpen. Me niego a aceptarla. Ella volverá a su casa.

Cumplió a los médicos y salió del consultorio. Ella era terca. Lo sabía. Pero también era obstinada. No desistía fácilmente de las cosas. Y no desistiría tan fácilmente de su madre. Sabía cuánto estaba cansada, cuánto estaba destruida con todo lo que vivía. Pero iría hasta el final.

XxXxX

Una vez que vira el recado de la pelirroja, Yamato corrió hasta el hospital. Estaba afligido. En los últimos días, la niña había estado en un mundo particular, exclusivo de ella, sin contacto con otras personas más allá de él. Ella se quedó en su apartamento y todos los días, cuando llegaba a casa, la encontraba en el mismo lugar. Sentada en el sofá, mirando la ventana.

Él había proporcionado todos los cuidados que Toshiko necesitaba y era informado sobre su estado diariamente. Ella estaba bien, estable. Entonces, ese brote repentino fuera demasiado. Buscó por la pelirroja, pero no la encontró. Pasó por la habitación de Toshiko. Ella dormía, estaba sedada. Pero Sora no estaba allí también. Preguntó a las enfermeras y nadie sabía del paradero de ella.

Se conectó insistentemente a la niña, pero su teléfono estaba apagado. – ¡Droga!

– Yamato? ¿Qué hace aqui, chico?

El rubio se volvió y se puso de cara con el padre de su amigo médico. – Señor Kido. Placer en verlo.

– Igualmente. Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que lo hace hasta aquí?

– La madre de mi novia fue ingresada aquí, señor.

– Lo siento mucho. ¿La estás buscando?

– Sí.

– ¿Cómo se llama? Tal vez te ayude con una información.

– Su madre se llama Takenouchi Toshiko.

– Takenouchi-san? ¿Estás tú con Takenouchi Sora?

– Sí. ¿La conoces?

– Su madre es mi paciente. Admira que tu y Sora...

– Es reciente, señor.

– Entiendo. Ella es una niña muy fuerte. Estemporal y valiente. Sin embargo, me siento más aliviado de saber que ella tiene una persona responsable al lado de ella para ayudarla con esa situación. Tal vez puedas conversar con ella sobre lo que yo y el Nakano-sensei discutimos hoy. Realmente, no vemos otra alternativa para el caso de Toshiko-san.

– Alternativa? ¿Cómo, señor? – preguntó Yamato cruzando los brazos.

El señor Kido suspiró. – Me acompañe hasta mi consultorio, Yamato.

XxXxX

Cuando llegó al apartamento, respiró aliviado al ver la pelirroja allí. Pero luego fue tomado por preocupación al ver cómo estaba. Sora lloraba silenciosamente. Las lágrimas se deslizaban una a una por su cara delicada. Yamato se acercó a la niña y se sentó al lado de ella.

– Me preocupó cuando no te encontré en el hospital. – comenzó sin saber con certeza qué hablar para ella.

– No puedo hacerlo con ella. – dijo en un susurro sin mirarlo. – Toda su familia siempre la abandonó. No puedo ser así también. No puedo dejarla.

Él oyó atentamente cada palabra, sintiendo sus ojos llorando con tal declaración. Tocó a la niña a su regazo, dejándola cómoda, y de un modo silencioso demostró su apoyo a esa decisión. Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por aquella chica. Y haría lo imposible para resolver todos estos problemas. Besó suavemente la frente de ella y acariciaba sus cabellos, cosa que ya estaba adicto y repetía automáticamente.

– Daremos una forma para eso. – fue su respuesta. – No se preocupe que encontrar una solución.

XxXxX

Fueron a buscar a Toshiko en el hospital, pero Yamato quería llevarla en un lugar antes. Se fueron a un edificio que estaba cerca del apartamento del rubio y subieron hasta el último piso. Era un apartamento pequeño, pero elegante y confortable.

– ¿Qué crees de ese lugar? – preguntó el joven Ishida.

La pelirroja estaba sin entender exactamente el objetivo de esa pregunta y tampoco sabía con certeza qué responder. – Es hermoso. – dijo sólo.

– ¿Te gustó? – se preguntó acercándose a la ventana de forma medio desinteresada.

Entonces un sensor de alerta parpadeó dentro de la niña. Sora miró a su alrededor y empezó a percibir pequeños detalles. Cualquier cosa que le diera un indicio de que sus pensamientos estaban equivocados.

– ¿Por que la pregunta? – replicó cismada.

Yamato se volvió hacia ella y se puso las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. – Es tuyo.

– ¿Qué? – quiso saber Sora.

– Este apartamento. Es tuyo.

Ella se rió y se negó con la cabeza. – Tú sólo puedes estar de broma.

– Nunca he hablado tan serio. – determinó el muchacho mirando dentro de los ojos de la pelirroja.

Se quedó congelada. Sentía aquel frío recurrir por toda su columna y las manos se quedaban frías. – ¿Qué quieres? – murmuró con dificultad.

– ¿Cómo? – el rubio estaba confundido con aquella pregunta.

– ¿Estás queriendo comprarme? Yo sé que ya te vendí mi cuerpo y mi compañía, quedando completamente a su disposición para cuando quisieras. Pero...

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – interrumpió nervioso. Aquella era la parte en que ella lo acusaba de todas esas cosas. ¿No percibía que ese juego ya no existía hace mucho tiempo? ¿No percibía lo que él sentía por ella?

– No voy a poner mi vida completamente en sus manos. – avisó la pelirroja, hablando pausadamente, pero con un tono de voz agresivo.

– ¡No quiero tu vida! – exclamó Yamato. – Sólo quiero resolver sus problemas. Tú dejó bien claro que no iba a internar a su madre. Esta fue una solución que encontré. Se mudarás a un lugar más accesible y cerca del hospital. ¿Por qué todo lo que trato de hacer por ti tú ves como un intento de despreciarla o de insultarla?

– Para ti todo es muy fácil. ¡No entiendes lo que es vivir la vida que tengo! – exclamó Sora.

– ¡Entonces me explique, droga! – ya estaba cansado de esas esquivas. Cansado de toda aquella resistencia de la pelirroja en aceptar ayuda.

– Hombres como tú no dan nada de gracia para una chica como yo. Compraste mi virginidad porque era un desafío personal para ti. Compraste mi compañía porque era conveniente para los negocios de tu familia. Compraste mis diseños porque serían rentables para tu empresa. Yo no paso de una valiosa y cara acompañante que te da beneficios.

– ¿Es realmente eso lo que piensas de mí? ¿Y de sí misma?

– Es realmente así que las cosas son. Este apartamento sólo significa que tendrás dominio total sobre mi vida. Y yo no te daré esa satisfacción. ¡No estoy a la venta!

– Cuando vas a aceptar que no quiero comprarte? ¿Será que puedes meterte en tu cabeza dura que sólo quiero ayudarte? – pidió desesperado.

– ¿Ayudarme? – ironizó la pelirroja. – ¡Por favor! Seamos realistas Yamato. ¿Por qué me ayudarías? – exigió saber.

– ¿Realmente no lo sabes? – susurró disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos.

El cuerpo de Sora se estremeció y su corazón se disparó. Estaba aterrorizada. El miedo le consumía completamente. No estaba preparada para esa respuesta, e incluso había hecho aquella pregunta que evitaba a toda costa. La respuesta pasó a estar allí, estampada en la cara del rubio, desde hace algún tiempo. Pero ella se negaba a aceptar.

Él ya estaba delante de ella, con la mirada cargada de determinación. Esto le hizo sentir el estómago volviéndose y las olas de escalofríos se extendieron por su cuerpo. Se tragó en seco e intentó desviar la mirada, pero él sacó su cara, impidiéndole huir.

– Yo...

– ¡No! – gritó la pelirroja.

– Te amo.

Ella se alejó de él bruscamente y se quedó de espaldas a él. – Jamás repite eso.

– ¿Por qué me alejas? Te amo y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

Ella permaneció callada y respiró profundamente después de un tiempo. – Desde el primer momento pensé que estaba claro que eso era sólo una relación imparcial, basada en un intercambio. Sexo por dinero. Compañía por dinero. – explicó. Se quedó otro momento callada y luego se volvió, con el rostro serio e impasible. – Si no vas a respetar esa imparcialidad, entonces no hay necesidad de seguir viéndonos.

Y con eso se encaminó hacia la salida. Yamato fue a ella y la agarró por la muñeca. – Espera. No te vayas de esa manera. Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes para conversar sobre nosotros.

– No hay un nosotros. Y nunca existirá. – declaró fríamente. – Sueltame. – ordenó con rabia.

El rubio la soltó inmediatamente y sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente. – Todo bien. Haz lo que quieras.

Y así la pelirroja salió del recinto. No sin antes dictar una última regla. – No me busques nuevamente.

 **CONTINÚA...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sangre Frio**

 **Requiescat in pace**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

El día estaba soleado. Lo que era bueno. Ya era difícil salir de casa con su madre, cuanto más en un día frío o lluvioso, pues ella solía estar bien agitada. Ella estaba más controlada, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo vagando en sus propias fantasías, sin reconocer la realidad o recordar momentos vividos. En aquel día en detalle agradecía por ella estar más lúcida. Necesitaba llevarla para hacer nuevos exámenes y con ella tranquila sería más fácil.

Estaban saliendo del edificio y vio un coche aparcado. El dueño estaba del lado de afuera, apoyado en el vehículo. Sora no podía creer en eso. La primera a reaccionar fuera a su madre.

– Yamato! Mi niño. ¿Que haces aquí? – corrió para abrazarlo. – Eres tan parecido a su madre. – dijo abofeteada.

– Buenos días, señora Takenouchi. He venido a llevarla a un paseo. – comentó sonriente.

– ¿Verdad? Oh, estoy emocionada.

Sora miraba incrédula a su madre entrar en el coche. De todos los días, de todas las personas, ¿por qué tenía que reconocerlo? ¿Por qué tenía que estar allí? Había dejado bien claro que no quería verlo más. Estaba parada en el mismo lugar y no dio señal de que se acercar. El muchacho caminó hasta ella de forma confiada y un poco arrogante.

– Vamos. No hay necesidad de retrasarnos. – dijo autoritario.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo dije que...

– No te debo satisfacción de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. – cortó. – Su madre ya está en el coche. ¿Puedes colaborar o debo ir con ella solo?

Estaba en una situación conflictiva. No quería entrar en el coche junto a él, pero tampoco podía hacer nada que pudiera alterar el estado de su madre. Por fin, mucho a contra gusto comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo.

XxXxX

El recorrido estaba silencioso. Incluso Toshiko se callaba en el asiento trasero sólo observando el paisaje de las calles de Tokio. Sora enfocó su atención en los edificios del camino y Yamato en la dirección que tomaba.

Pero, como si todo lo que sucediera con ellos fuera una prueba, el clima cambió completamente cuando percibieron que ibam por el camino equivocado.

– Si no sabías cómo llegar porque se entrometió? – habló rispidamente la chica.

– ¿Quieres callar la boca? Cuando le pregunté dónde iría tú me dijo sólo el nombre de la clínica, no la dirección. ¿Sabe cuántas unidades de ella existen esparcidas por la ciudad?

– ¿Ahora la culpa es mía? ¡Te dije qué barrio era!

Yamato frenó el coche abruptamente y lo estacionó en la pequeña calle que cruzaba la avenida. Miró a la niña y antes de que pudiera hablar algo, sólo sacudió la cabeza. – Voy a preguntar cómo llegar hasta allí.

– Debería haber preguntado antes de perderse. – respondió la niña sin paciencia.

Yamato apenas salió del coche y cerró la puerta con fuerza. No iba a discutir más.

La pelirroja suspiró profundamente. Notó cómo su madre se quedaba mirando maravillosamente la pequeña plaza un poco delante de donde estaban. Salió del coche y se fue con ella hasta allí. La mujer miraba encantada cada flor del jardín. La niña vio las horas y fue hasta el vehículo a recoger su bolsa, pues estaba a la hora de la medicación de su madre. Mientras caminaba, miraba de nuevo en cada instante para vigilarla. Pero así que cerró la puerta del carro y se volvió, su madre había desaparecido.

Corrió hasta la plaza y miraba a todos los lados desesperada. – Okaasan? – empezó a llamar con la esperanza de que estuviera cerca. – Okaasan?

Cuanto más silencio obtenía, más desesperada quedaba. Yamato llegó al carro y lo encontró vacío. Miró alrededor y vio la pelirroja en la plaza, mirando a todos lados y llamando por su madre. Rápidamente se fue a ella.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Mi madre desapareció. Ella estaba aquí y de repente cuando volví la espalda por un segundo ella desapareció. – explicó petrificada.

– Calma. Vamos a encontrarla.

Y dicho esto, los dos comenzaron a buscar por ella por los alrededores. Sora empezaba a perder la claridad de sus ideas a medida que el pánico ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona desaparezca tan repentinamente? Comenzó a caminar por la calle, llamando por su madre y mirando cada centímetro por donde pasaba.

Volvió a la plaza con la esperanza de encontrarla allí, pero nada sucedió. Yamato también volvió y estaba solo. Él tomó el teléfono en el bolsillo y marcó un número rápidamente.

– Voy a llamar a la policía. – dijo impaciente.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a roer las uñas de tan nerviosa. Sus pies no paraban quietos. Se sentía culpable y el simple pensamiento de que algo pudiera suceder con su madre le aterrorizaba aún más.

Notó cómo Yamato apagó el teléfono y miraba fijamente a un punto distante de allí. Sora miró al mismo punto y vio a su madre atravesando una pasarela que quedaba a unas tres cuadras de donde estaban. En el mismo instante, los dos salieron corriendo para llegar hasta ella.

Estaban cerca de un cruce moviéndose y Toshiko se dirigía hacia allí.

Cuando ella estaba en el último escalón de la escalera, notó que su madre estaba parada en la calzada esperando para atravesar la calle. Un pequeño alivio la envolvió, pues estaba a pocos metros de ella.

Sólo que cuando oyó a su madre llamando aquel nombre, apenas vio de un vistazo el coche negro pasando con la ventana del pasajero abierta. Y todo se convirtió en un caos absoluto. Lo peor que había vivido.

Toshiko corría detrás del coche y se fue al centro de la calle. El grito de la niña fue sofocado por el sonido de huesos quebrados y Toshiko cayendo en el asfalto. Una multitud de personas se formó alrededor, todos llamando a la emergencia. Y de repente todo pareció estar sucediendo en cámara lenta.

La pelirroja corrió hacia la madre, encontrándola desacordada y toda ensangrentada. No creía en lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Se cayó de rodillas en el suelo al lado de la madre. Ni siquiera percibió que se lastimó en aquella acción. No se importaba. No estaba sintiendo.

Todo lo que veía era el pozo de sangre escurriendo. La madre jugada en el asfalto. Se inclinó la mano en su cara y con palmadas leves imploraba. – Mamá ... Mamá... Despierta, por favor... Mamá... Mamá.

Vino a alguien bajar y quedarse a su lado. La persona tomó la mano de Toshiko y luego la soltó. Se sentía los brazos pasando alrededor de sus hombros y escuchó la voz de Yamato suave y dolorosa en su oído.

– Lo siento mucho.

¿Qué significaban esas palabras? ¿Qué quería decir? Desesperada, queriendo descubrir lo que él hablaba, tomó la mano de su madre.

La mano caliente que acostumbraba a acariciar, que le enseñó Ikebana, que le acertaba en los momentos de crisis, ya no existía. Estaba fría. Intentó sentir la muñeca, pero no tuvo suerte. Volvió a acariciar el rostro de la madre y a llamarla.

– ¡Mamá, despierta! Vamos. Desperta. Okaasan... Okaasan... Por favor!

Sin respuestas. Su corazón se desmoronó y se sentó sobre sus pies, dejando los brazos caer al lado. Su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas que salían descontroladas.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, sintió que estaba siendo llevada. No resistió ni vio lo que sucedió después. Sólo se cerró para el mundo y apagó la realidad. Estaba en shock. Sólo notó que estaba sentada en el asiento del coche y que Yamato hablaba con ella. Pero no oía nada.

Había deseado que todo aquello acabara. Había deseado que todo aquel sufrimiento se fuera. Sólo que no de esa manera. No así.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. La rabia la dominaba, entremezaba por cada célula de su cuerpo, dejándola airada. La imagen del coche que pasaba y de su madre corriendo. Su corazón acelerando y la desesperación golpeando. Él la vio. Él la miró a los ojos. Estaba hirviendo por dentro. Todos aquellos sentimientos que se mezclaban y iban siendo imposible separarlos. La ira, el odio, la culpa, la desesperación, el dolor, la tristeza. Todo allí, consumiéndola.

XxXxX

Sora se negó a unirse a la ceremonia fúnebre. Y Yamato respetó su voluntad. La niña parecía todavía estar en shock, pues apenas hablaba y su mirada era vaga y lejana.

Fuera él quien cuidó de todo. Del hospital al cementerio para colocar la urna. Él lo arregló todo porque Sora estaba ajena a todo. Era difícil creer en todo lo que había sucedido. Él mismo a veces pensaba que estaba soñando. Vira cuando todo sucedió. Estaba fresco en su memoria aquellos recuerdos que tan ansiosamente intentaba deshacerse.

Ellos habían corrido lo máximo que pudieron y aún así una tragedia ocurrió. Cada vez que él miraba a la niña, su corazón se apretaba aún más. Si antes no podía imaginar lo que pasaba, ahora sería aún más imposible. En los últimos días ella pedía que todo terminara y ahora, de una forma u otra, todo había terminado.

La pelirroja ya no tenía una madre enferma para cuidar. Ella no necesitaría sacrificarse haciendo cosas que consideraba sucias y repugnantes para obtener dinero. Ella no sería más agredida por una madre que no se acordaba de ella. Ella podría trillar un nuevo camino en su vida.

Pero a costa de que? Era en eso que él pensaba todas las noches. En cómo ella seguiría la vida.

Eso lo perturbaba. Intentó apartarse de ella antes, cuando ella lo odió por él a amar, pero le fue imposible. En la primera oportunidad que encontró él estaba detrás de ella. Con una excusa desgarrada, tratando de ser indiferente, cuando todo lo que más quería era saltar sobre ella y besarla hasta que ella lo amara de vuelta.

Y todo lo que había cambiado de nuevo. Él la tuvo en sus brazos, pero por motivos que jamás quisiera haber vivido. Sabía lo doloroso que era perder la madre. Él había perdido la suya. Sólo que Sora vivía una realidad totalmente diferente. Fueron tantos sacrificios y tanto sufrimiento.

Había terminado. Eso era un hecho. Toshiko ya no estaba entre ellos. Ella no sentiría más dolor, no tendría más crisis, no viviría más fuera de la realidad, no quedaría presa a los fantasmas del pasado. Eso era bueno. Pero eso tampoco era bueno.

¿Qué sería de aquella niña? ¿Qué haría? ¿A dónde ir?

Él quería ayudarla, como siempre decía. Pero ese discurso ya se estaba batiendo, incluso para él. No era verdad. No era ayuda. Él la quería para si. Quería tenerla a su lado. Quería cuidar de ella. Quería dar todo para ella. Quería hacerla feliz. Él la quería. Porque la amaba y era sí un egoísta.

Sora colocó las cenizas de su madre junto con las de su abuela. Después de una oración ella fue al ascensor. Yamato la siguió. Ella apenas tenía noción hacia donde iba desde que ocurrió el accidente. Fuera él quien la guió por todos lados. Él necesitó hacer todo por ella.

La colocó en el coche y la llevó de vuelta a su casa. Cuando la sacó del vehículo, un hombre vistiendo un traje bien alineado y fino estaba saliendo del edificio donde la pelirroja vivía. Ella levantó la cabeza cuando ese hombre estaba delante de ellos.

– Sora. – él la saludó.

Ella lo miró sin ninguna expresión. Sólo se quedó mirando hacia él. – He venido aquí sólo para ver si estás necesitando algo. – dijo de forma servicial.

Ella continuó parada y lentamente abrió la boca, pero no se oyó ningún sonido. Yamato observaba todo callado, pero atento a cada reacción de la niña.

– Necesito que mueras y vaya al infierno. – dijo finalmente, en voz tranquila y contenida. Y con eso ella siguió hacia el edificio.

XxXxX

Desde el día del cementerio que Yamato no la veía. Sora se encerró dentro de su apartamento y no atendía la puerta. El rubio iba hasta allí todos los días, con la esperanza de que ella quisiera verlo. Y era siempre la misma cosa. Él llamaba a la puerta, ella no abria; él hablaba con ella, ella no respondía. Entonces él dejaba una bolsa con comida colgada en la manija de la puerta.

Fuera varias veces hasta el mercado de los Inoue para ver si la amiga de la pelirroja había logrado hablar con ella. Pero también siempre recibía una negativa. Miyako, sus padres y sus hermanos se turnaban para ir hasta el apartamento y ni para ellos Sora abría la puerta. Sólo sabían que estaba allí porque la noche encendía las luces del apartamento.

Ya había pasado 49 días. Y Ishida estaba enloqueciendo por no verla, en no saber su estado real. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegó a su dirección. Al estar en el piso correcto, se asustó y se preocupó. La bolsa del día anterior todavía estaba colgada allí.

Más que rápidamente golpeó la puerta, llamándola. Sin respuesta. Percibió que la luz de la sala estaba accediendo y dispuesto a entrar de cualquier manera arrojó la bolsa en el suelo a punto de romper la puerta. Pero en la hora en que la tiró con fuerza, se movió en la manija y la puerta se abrió.

Se suspiró aliviado cuando de la puerta vio que ella estaba sentada en el sofá. Él entró bruscamente y se paró delante de ella.

– ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? ¿Sabe cuánto me ha preocupado y asustado? – dijo exigiendo una respuesta.

Ella permaneció indiferente y le hizo una pregunta, el desarmando por completo. – ¿Todavía quieres comprarme?

– ¿Qué? – murmuró.

– Una vez insinuó que estaba dispuesto a darme todo... Y quiero todo lo que puedes ofrecerme. – explicó. – Por eso me estoy vendiendo totalmente a ti.

Él la miraba incrédulo. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

– No quiero más esa vida. No voy a vivir más aquí. Si no es para ti, puedo venderme a otro. – comentó en voz baja. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. – ¿Me vas a comprar?

 **CONTINÚA...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sangre Frio**

 **Entre las vidas**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Él abrió la puerta y ella se adentró en el recinto. Era el mismo apartamento que le había mostrado unos días antes. El hombre cerró la puerta y caminó lentamente hasta la chica. Decir que estaba confuso era poco. Estaba confuso, aturdido y no pensaba con claridad. Tanto que su primera reacción fuera llevarla al apartamento sin cuestionamientos. Ella no quiso llevar nada con ella. Afirmó de forma ruda y dolorosa que no quería nada más que la recordara de cómo era su vida.

Y él sólo había acordado. Y allí estaban ellos. Intentaba buscar una explicación lógica y racional para el comportamiento de ella, pero por más justificaciones que sus pensamientos pudieran crear, ninguna parecía convencerlo. Se preocupaba por todo esto. ¿Y si ella estuviera pasando por algún tipo de estrés postraumático? Y la simple mención a un posible trauma le hizo inmediatamente accionar sus instintos protectores, que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Y allí estaban. Se decía a sí mismo que podía cuidar de ella, vigilarla y protegerla si ella estuviera cerca. Y dispuesta a estar cerca de él también. Fuera ella quien se propuso a estar con él. A venderse a él en la verdad. Pero para Yamato no había diferencias. Para él sólo estaba cerca de él, permitiendo que él la cuidase. Dejando que le hiciera algo.

– Debes querer descansar y permanecer un tiempo en su apartamento. Voy a dejar aquí en la mesa la clave y la copia de la llave.

– Original y copia?

– ¿Si, por que?

– Me pareció que te quedarias con la copia. – dijo sugestivamente.

Él la miró serio. – Es su apartamento. Puedo tocar el timbre.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y Dio la espaldas a él, yendo a la ventana que daba al balcón. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó encima del sofá.

– Voy a proveer suministros para ti y voy a dejar una tarjeta para que tú misma puedas comprar artículos personales. Voy a pedir a un conductor que esté a tu disposición para la hora que desea salir.

– Gracias. – respondió suavemente y se volvió con una dulce sonrisa en la cara.

El corazón de Yamato golpeó acelerado y se quedó un segundo embobinado. Jamás la vira a sonreír así. Jamás la vira sin esa mirada triste y la expresión cerrada. Jamás la vira tan leve y radiante como ella estaba allí en aquel momento.

Ella realmente parecía ser una chica de 17 años, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones. Ella caminó hacia él y luego lo tiró por la camisa. Lo besó de forma intensa. Provocativa. Ligeramente sacó el abrigo del rubio y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Él no estaba pensando con ninguna claridad. Sólo veía cómo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al beso de ella. La forma como ella lo provocaba, la forma en que estaba quitando su camisa. Él estaba excitado. Trató de contener. Necesitaba tener control sobre la situación y sobre sí mismo. Tenía que descubrir primero lo que pasaba con la pelirroja. No daba para simplemente jugar en todo.

Ella se alejó un momento y se quitó la blusa. Yamato vio el sujetador rojo que adornaba a la niña y escondía los senos hartos. La cintura bien marcada. Se sintió su excitación aumentar. Y su erección era más evidente. No podía dejarse llevar. Ella volvió a besarlo. Y sólo consiguió corresponder, mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella. Cerró los ojos e intentó resistir el deseo. Era mejor alejarla de una vez. Pero entonces, ella sonrió. _Ella sonrió_.

Otra sonrisa. Una encantadora. Inocente. Y todo lo que Yamato quería era ella. Era su sonrisa.

'A la mierda!'

La tiró para sí y la besó. Con pasión. Ella estaba allí con él y quería ser de él. Era exactamente eso lo que quería. Era sólo eso que importaba. Si ella quería ser comprada, la compraría. Y daría todo lo que ella quisiera. Porque la amaba y nada más era tan importante para él como para verla feliz. Ella podría estar vendiéndose por dinero. Pero él se vendía por amor. Valeria la pena. Él la tendría.

Yamato sacó el sujetador de ella y abocó uno de los senos, mientras acariciaba al otro. Escuchaba los dulces gemidos de ella resonando en su oído y su hambre aumentaba. Se sentía abriendo su cremallera y luego la mano delicada que acariciaba su pene.

Cuando se quitó la boca del seno de ella, la niña se arrodilló. Ella bajó los pantalones y su ropa interior. Y lo puso en su boca. Yamato estaba en delirio, sintiéndose en un paraíso. La boca caliente y húmeda de ella lo consumía y sentía todo placer concentrarse en su órgano. Era todo tan intenso y tan sensual que él la alejó. No aguantaría mucho tiempo si ella continuase allí. Quería tenerla. Quería estar dentro de ella. La llevó al sofá y sacó el resto de la ropa de ambos. Ella estaba sentada frente a él. El rubio abrió sus piernas y la invadió con la boca, oyendo cómo los gemidos se intensificaban. Era ella deliciosa. Quería devorarla. Experimentarla todo.

La acostó en el sofá y se sintió fascinado cuando la penetró. Estaba todo diferente. Él se sentía diferente. El sexo era diferente. Estaba todo mejor. Completo. Sabroso. Compartido. Esa era la mayor diferencia. No era porque quería dinero. No era porque ella quería olvidarse de los problemas. No era porque ellos fingían tener una relación.

Era porque ella quería. Vía eso en los ojos de ella, en la expresión de ella, en la sonrisa que llenaba sus labios. Ella quería. Y por ella quería, él experimentó el mejor sexo que ya había tenido. Superaba todo lo que había visto antes, incluso con ella. Aquella era la nota máxima a ser superada.

Cuando él gozó, sintió el fuerte agarre de la pelirroja. Se cayó sobre ella, reposando la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía envolviendo su pierna en la suya, los entrelazando. Las manos suaves paseaban por su espalda. Se besó el cuello de ella ligeramente y se quedó donde estaba mientras esperaba su cuerpo recuperarse y la respiración volver a la normalidad.

Estaba casi dormido, cuando ella le dirigió la palabra.

– Tengo hambre. – dijo tímidamente y de forma inocente.

Él levantó un poco la cabeza y delante de él estaba un rostro ruborizado por el sexo y una expresión tan tierna y suave que hacía que Yamato pensara que era otra persona. Pero no lo era. Era la misma chica.

Podría quedarse allí toda la noche admirándola. – Pizza? – le sugirió.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa. Ella estaba de acuerdo con él. Con una sonrisa. Él se levantó a contra gusto y fue a coger su teléfono. Mientras hacía el pedido, la vio acostada en el sofá. Ella estaba tranquila, con los ojos cerrados. Se apagó y se fue a ella.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, él le extendió la mano y ella la cogió. Él la tiró para sí, abrazándola y besándola con cariño. Suavemente. Suavemente. Si eso era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás. Quería permanecer durmiendo sólo para sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Caminó con ella en los brazos hasta la cama. Tomó su cuerpo en besos, dedicando tiempo a cada espacio. Ella sería de él. Completamente de él. Y ella lo tendría siempre a sus pies, porque él ya era de ella hace mucho. Besó la boca de Sora y quiso que el mundo parara en aquel momento.

– Duerme conmigo. – ella pidió con un susurro.

Él la miró mientras acariciaba su rostro. Besó la frente de la chica. – Claro.

Y entonces la besó. Por el resto de la noche. Porque ahora ella era de él. Y él la quería.

 **CONTINÚA...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sangre Frio**

 **I have everything I need... Or maybe not!**

 ** _By Misako Ishida_**

Estaba parada mirando a la urna en un breve silencio de su oración. Después de las reverencias, suavemente abrió el cristal y colocó las flores en el vaso. Después de otra reverencia, ella se retiró del lugar. Salió del edificio colocando las gafas de sol, entró en el carro y siguió su camino.

Siete años se habían pasado. Durante siete años intentó hacer que su vida fuera diferente. Y había conseguido.

Su vida era diferente. Todo era completamente diferente. No había nada que ella quisiera que no pudiera tener. No existía algo que estuviera fuera de su alcance. Ella podía tener todo lo que quisiera, en la hora en que quisiera. Y eso porque se había vendido a Yamato Ishida.

En su vida antigua, darse a él por dinero era un acto sucio, asqueroso, despreciable e impuro. Pero ahora, darse a él por dinero había sido ventajoso, oportuno y le proporcionó un mundo de posibilidades y voluntades.

Él le dio un apartamento, ropa cara, un coche, la colocó en su círculo social. Y ahora ella era Sora Takenouchi, la chica prodigio del mundo de la moda. A los 23 años ya tenía su propia marca y había estudiado en las principales ciudades de la moda: París, Nueva York y Roma. Se graduó en Toudai, la mejor universidad de Japón. Ella era responsable de la vestimenta de los artistas de la discográfica de la familia Ishida y también por gestionar todo el sector de vestuario de la emisora. Ella era famosa. Una chica talentosa, reconocida y deseada. No era más la anfitriona que todos deseaban sexualmente. No era más una niña que sufría con deudas interminables. No era más una niña que se vendía por cualquier mísera cantidad.

Y todo eso gracias a Yamato. Él prometió que le daría todo. Que pondría el mundo a los pies de ella. Y ahora ella tenía todo lo que quería y más de lo que jamás necesitaría. Los números en su cuenta bancaria aumentaban diariamente. El dinero no le era más una preocupación. Todos los meses ella enviaba una cantidad alta para los Inoue como gratitud por todo lo que ellos hicieron por ella. Miyako era su brazo derecho y Sora no sabría qué hacer sin ella a su lado.

Compro un nuevo apartamento, una cubierta en un edificio nuevo y lujoso de Tokio. Era un espacio elegante y al mismo tiempo acogedor. Esbanjaba clase y buen gusto. Oposto al que vivió antiguamente. Había parado de comparar su vida de antes con la de ahora, porque la discrepancia era tan grande que no valía la pena pensar en el asunto.

Al entrar en el estacionamiento de su edificio avistó el coche de Yamato parado y él apoyado en el capó del vehículo esperando. Estacionó al lado de él y salió con una sonrisita maliciosa en la cara.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – quiso saber curiosa.

Se se encogió de hombros y se puso las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. – Quería verte. Entonces vine.

– Me pareció que estaría en una de esas interminables reuniones que los hombres de negocios importantes participan. – sugirió la pelirroja parando frente a él, pero un poco distante.

Él sonrió. – Los hombres de negocios importantes tienen el truco de poder desmarcar sus compromisos siempre que lo necesitan. – se disculpó nada culpable.

– Entendí. Y tú necesitabas venir aquí. – completó la niña.

– Sí. Necesitaba venir aquí. – él accedió mirándola intensamente.

De donde estaba, Sora retribuyó la mirada intensa y sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa que vestía, revelando la piel morena y el sujetador rojo. Más una ventaja de tener una fortuna: comprar tu aislamiento. El nuevo apartamento de Sora poseía un garaje y ascensor privado. Lo que era extremadamente útil en momentos como aquellos.

A continuación, sacó la falda y finalizó la distancia entre ellos. Alisó su corbata y tirando de ella sutilmente acercó sus bocas hasta unirse en un beso caliente y audaz. Y allí mismo en el estacionamiento, en el capó del coche, que ellos se aventuraron.

XxXxX

Se salió del baño secando el pelo con la toalla y vistiendo sólo un boxeador. La pelirroja no estaba en la cama, entonces se dirigió a la cocina. Ella estaba allí, concentrada en la revisión de algunos dibujos en la pantalla de la computadora portátil, mientras escuchaba la nueva música de una chica a la que debería crear la nueva ropa. Él se quedó parado en la puerta mirándola.

De todos los ángulos que la viera, siempre tendría la misma conclusión de que Sora era la mujer más bella que ya había visto en el mundo. Era imposible para él encontrar otra que le despertara tal visión espléndida. Ella era elegante y glamurosa en los acontecimientos sociales. Era práctica y bien vestida en su trabajo. Era delicada y cargada de frescura en sus paseos íntimos. Era sensual y atrevida en sus encuentros eróticos. Pero el lado que más amaba de ella era el natural. Aquel que avistaba en ese preciso momento.

El pelo atrapado en un coque desollado, con algunos mechones sueltos. La cara limpia y sin maquillaje. Los pies descalzos y una (de las muchas que ella había tomado para si) de tus camisas. Después de varios minutos allí parado, fue hasta la pelirroja besándola en el cuello y abrazándola por la cintura. Notó cómo ella se estremeció sutilmente y sonrió satisfecho. Era otra cosa que adoraba hacer, tomarla desprevenida y desarmada.

A lo largo de estos siete años, su relación se había vuelto más fácil de ser conducida. Sora se había vuelto más abierta y flexible. Conseguían mantener conversaciones agradables, hacer paseos románticos, tener momentos de puro placer y entrega. Sin embargo, su corazón todavía era un verdadero misterio para el rubio. Ella lo mantenía encerrado y no permitía tener sus sentimientos más profundos revelados para nadie. Yamato pensaba que ni siquiera para ella ellos eran accesibles.

Aquella era una barrera infranqueable. Todas las veces en que él decía que la amaba, porque él la amaba y no escondía eso, ella quedaba medio trabada. Las facciones de su rostro cambiaban y ella desviaba la mirada, buscando otra cosa para hacer o hablar. Ése era el asunto prohibido número uno.

– ¿Quieres café? – susurró en su oído mientras mordía su oreja.

– Hai. – murmuró.

Mientras preparaba el café, una ola de preocupación lo alcanzó. Y ese fue el motivo por el cual había cancelado todos sus compromisos del día. El otro asunto prohibido. La madre de Sora. La pelirroja jamás tocó el asunto de su madre y, principalmente, de la muerte de ella. Y cuando él intentó conversar al respecto en el primer año de su fallecimiento, la chica fue estúpidamente gruesa y agresiva al decir que no quería hablar de Toshiko Takenouchi.

Él colocó una taza al lado de la chica y se sentó frente a ella, con su taza en la mano. La miraba explícitamente. Sora sacó la vista del aparato por un segundo para verlo, volviendo su atención y concentración nuevamente a la pantalla.

– ¿Que pasó?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

– Por ningún motivo en particular. – dijo y tomó un trago de la bebida caliente.

La pelirroja miró de nuevo a él de forma perspicaz no creyendo en sus palabras, pero no comentó nada. Cerró la computadora portátil y dedicó su atención al café y al rubio.

– ¿Estás bien? – él quiso saber con un tono de voz preocupante.

Ella suspiró rápidamente. – ¿Por qué no estaría? – replicó sin paciencia.

Él escogió las palabras con cuidado para evitar una pelea que hace años no tenían. – Bueno, estás atascada de trabajo y no has tenido tiempo de descansar derecho.

Ella sabía que no era por eso que él estaba haciendo esa pregunta, pero era mejor que el asunto verdadero. – Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. – declaró suavemente.

Él asintió con la cabeza y los dos se dedicaron a beber el café en silencio. De repente, vio la pelirroja empujando una llave en su dirección. Sorprendido, no tuvo una reacción inmediata. Cuando estaba seguro de que era realmente una llave, Yamato abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron de inmediato ni con claridad.

– El... q-q-que es eso?

Sora se rió discretamente. – Una llave. – dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

– Sé que es una llave. – dijo con tono de derrota.

Ella se rió de nuevo. – Es una copia.

Él tomó el pequeño objeto y estudió el rostro de la pelirroja. – ¿Por qué? – ella hizo cara de interrogación. – ¿Por qué me estás dando una copia de la llave? Aún más que este apartamento es enteramente tuyo.

La chica dio de hombro y se levantó. Fue hasta el fregadero y puso su taza allí. Se quedó recostada en la piedra fría de la bancada y respondió tranquilamente. – Eres bienvenido en cualquier momento. Además, eres mi novio, no? No hay necesidad de que te quedas en el exterior esperando que llegue.

Él meditó sobre aquellas palabras que súbitamente llenaron su corazón de alegría y calor. Y un pensamiento le tomó cuenta. Hace tiempo que pensaba en eso. Se levantó y fue hasta la chica, la chica de sus sueños. La cogió por la cintura y la colocó sentada sobre la bancada. Ella pasó las piernas alrededor de él y dejó sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

Yamato acarició su cara de forma suave y colocó una mecha de pelo detrás de la oreja. La besó suavemente, tirándola hacia más cerca de ti. Cuanto más la tenía, más la quería, más la deseaba. Quería todo de ella. Quería absolutamente ella.

Continuó besándola lentamente, con dulzura, de forma envolvente y tranquila. Allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba. Y cuando dio por sí, ya había dejado esas palabras escaparse.

– Cásate conmigo. – murmuró sobre sus labios.

Sora, sorprendida, le alejó un poco de sí para mirar en sus ojos. – ¡¿Qué?!

– Cásate conmigo. – él repitió con más fuerza y determinación mientras besaba suavemente su mano.

La pelirroja bajó del mostrador y se fue a la nevera. Tomó una botella de agua, la abrió y tomaba el líquido transparente lentamente. Yamato se quedó recostado al mostrador, apenas observándola. Sabía perfectamente que su primera reacción sería la de alejarlo.

– No tienes que casarte conmigo. Yo ya soy suya. – aclaró.

– No eres mía.

– ¡Claro que soy! Me vendí para ti.

Él se negó con la cabeza. – Tú no serás mía mientras no seas mi mujer.

Sora se volvió hacia él y se sentó a la mesa, mirándolo. – ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

– Porque te amo.

– Pero sabes que no te quiero. Sabes muy bien que todo lo que quise de ti fue tu dinero, tu poder y el sexo. Entonces, ¿por qué casarse conmigo?

– Porque. Yo. Te. Amo. – él repitió lentamente cada palabra para que ella pudiera entenderlas adecuadamente.

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza pensativa e incomodada.

– Sora. Tienes mi dinero. Puede usar toda mi influencia y poder a tu favor para cualquier cosa, en cualquier lugar, para cualquier situación. Me tienes a tu disposición, a tu completa disposición. Sólo que... No necesitas más de mí para eso. Ahora eres Sora Takenouchi, la increíble, poderosa, influyente, millonaria estilista Sora Takenouchi. Yo puse el mundo a sus pies. Y ahora... Ya que enfatizas que tú se vendió para mí... Tengo derecho a pedir algo. Y te estoy pidiendo que se case conmigo.

Ella oía atentamente cada palabra. Lo miró y con una mirada apagada y palabras heladas de emoción, hizo una pregunta por la que él no esperaba. – ¿Realmente quieres estar casado conmigo mismo sabiendo que no siento nada por ti? ¿Incluso sabiendo que yo te estoy usando y esa siempre será una relación amorosa unilateral?

Él meditó aquella situación y sólo había una respuesta. – Sí. – dije sin vacilar.

Sora parecía estar frustrada. Colocó la cabeza entre las manos y respiró profundamente. – Eso es exactamente lo que no puedo entender. Incluso sabiendo de eso tú quieres arriesgarse en una boda conmigo. Justamente conmigo. Si es tu voluntad eres tener una relación estable y duradera, si es tu sueño casarte creo que sea mejor encontrar a otra mujer. Una que esté dispuesta a vivir a su lado y a corresponder sus sentimientos.

Yamato se rió levemente y cruzó los brazos. – ¿Tú no entiendes? No hay otra persona capaz de hacerme sentir lo que siento por ti. Yo te quiero en mi vida. Quiero poder hablar al mundo que _tú_ eres mi esposa. Independiente de lo que sienta o no se siente. Yo soy capaz de amar por nosotros dos y de vivir por nosotros dos. Sólo necesito su sí.

Sora parecía abismada con toda la determinación del rubio. Pero, por más que pensara en eso, no había manera de aceptar aquella propuesta. Una cosa era venderse para él, aprovechar todas las comodidades de aquella vida y de aparecer en público como novia de él. El disfrute del sexo tampoco era problema. Era delicioso.

Sólo que todo tenía un límite. ¿Cómo estar casada con un hombre que la amaba? ¿Cómo un hombre podría amarla para el inicio de la conversación?

– Si acepto... ¿Qué esperabas de mí? ¿Mientras su esposa? – lo divagó.

– No cambiaría mucho de lo que ya tenemos. Sólo te quiero por entero. Y... Y quiero una familia. Quiero tener un hijo contigo.

Ella oyó todo en silencio. En un absoluto, pesado y abrumador silencio. Incapaz de reaccionar, de moverse o de hablar. Yamato fue a la mesa, la besó en la frente de forma leve y breve. – Piense en eso. – cogió la llave sobre la mesa y se retiró. – Gracias por la llave.

XxXxX

Su agenda estaba llena. No había más tiempo para hacer nada más. Y aún así, allí estaba perdiendo su tiempo mientras se arreglaba para un evento de la emisora. No quería pensar sobre el día anterior, pero cuanto más determinaba que no pensaría, más ella pensaba y cuanto más ella pensaba, menos tenía ganas de pensar en ello. Un ciclo vicioso que le atormentaba.

Tomó todo el tiempo que necesitaba. Estaba más que atrasada y aún así no hacía mención de agilizar su salida. Fue para el estacionamiento con calma, dirigió con cuidado y respiró el aire fresco de la noche antes de entrar en el salón. Fuera recibida con euforia y adulación, como siempre. Diversas personas le saludaban y otras más sólo la admiraban mientras pasaba.

Encontró a Hiroaki en el fondo del salón y el hombre abrió una extravagante sonrisa al verla.

– ¡Eres la más bella de todas! Deslumbrante como siempre, querida.

– Gracias, otoosan.

Notó Yamato llegando a su lado y se volvió hacia él sonriendo. El rubio la besó de leve en el rostro. – Estás hermosa. – la alabó mientras le entregaba una copa de vino tinto. – Y es por eso que te perdonaré por estar atrasada. – susurró con burla.

El Sr. Ishida se rió y habló algo cuando fue llamado por un grupo de personas cerca de allí. – Com permiso, por favor.

Cuando a solas, Sora utilizó su otro talento que perfeccionó a lo largo de los años: la actuación. Se comportó de tal manera que más parecía que el día anterior no había existido. Yamato notó las intenciones de la pelirroja y, silenciosamente, accedió a participar de aquella actuación. Estaban conversando suavemente, cuando la niña divisó a dos hombres hablando con su suegro. Y entonces palidecía.

– ¿Qué hacen aquellos hombres aquí? – preguntó con un toque agresivo.

– ¿Quién? – Yamato preguntó y Sora apuntó a la derecha. – Ah, ellos son nuestros nuevos colaboradores. La emisora está con un proyecto de expansión y ellos participarán como inversores.

Su padre y su abuelo. Allí parados, riendo y conversando. Invirtiendo su dinero para obtener ganancias mayores y mayores y mayores. ¿Cuán lejos les gustaría llegar? ¿Cuán ricos querrían ser?

Durante años ella vivió en un verdadero infierno y todo lo que había ganado de ellos fuera desprecio y maldiciones. Las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes. Su madre podría todavía estar viva y sana. Ella podría haber vivido una vida normal. Pero la codicia de aquellos hombres, la maldad y la ignorancia de aquellos corazones hicieron que todo aquello hubiera ocurrido.

Aprendía que en la vida era todo ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Era un pensamiento enfermo e insensato, pero era así que veía las cosas. Nada quedaba sin ser retribuido, o venido, o dado el cambio. Nada. Fue en ese momento que comprendió. Tal vez no tuviera realmente todo lo que quería, pues sentía en su corazón que le faltaba algo. Estaba vacío.

– ¿Cuál es el problema, Sora? – dijo Yamato al verla distante con la mirada perdida.

– Yo me caso contigo.

– ¿Qué?

– Yo me caso contigo. – ella dijo mirándolo a fondo en los ojos. – Pero necesito algo a cambio.

– ¿Lo que sería?

– Quiero la quiebra de esos dos hombres. Quiero verlos sufrir en busca de un misero yen para poder sobrevivir. Si lo haces, si puedes hacerlos pagar por todo lo que me han hecho a mí ya mi madre, yo me caso contigo y te doy la familia que tanto quieres.

Él estaba sorprendido. Aquel era un pedido extraño, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el dolor y el sufrimiento que surgieron en los ojos de la pelirroja. No podía soportarlo. Jamás podría aguantar verla infeliz. En medio de su locura de amor, aquella petición era razonable en medio de la tortura de ver a la mujer que amaba triste y sufriendo.

No fue difícil tomar una decisión. Era muy fácil en la verdad. Colocó la mano dentro de la chaqueta y sacó una cajita aterciopelada. La abrió y sacó un delicado anillo con diamantes adornados. Suavemente lo deslizó en la mano izquierda de Sora, besándola sutilmente.

Con una sonrisa, vieron a Hiroaki acercarse a sus compañeros.

– Sora, querida, déjame presentarte a nuestros nuevos inversores. Mi hijo ya conocen, ¿no es así?

Los hombres asintieron y saludaron a Yamato formalmente. Cuando miraron hacia Sora y finalmente la reconocieron, se quedaron incómodos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí con la familia Ishida?

– Déjenme presentar a ustedes mi prometida, Sora Takenouchi. – dijo Yamato y Sora sonrió dulcemente e hizo una breve reverencia.

– ¿Prometida? – preguntó Hiroaki tratando de asegurarse de que había oído eso. – ¿Se van a casar?

– Ella acaba de aceptar mi petición, padre. – dijo Yamato con una sonrisa enorme de felicidad.

El Sr. Ishida se olvidó completamente de las personas a su alrededor y corrió para abrazar a Yamato y Sora. – ¡Finalmente! No sabes cuánto me están haciendo feliz con esta noticia. ¡Necesitamos conmemorar!

Y mirando a su padre y su abuelo, la pelirroja sonrió grandemente y concordó. – Sí, otoosan. ¡Tenemos que celebrar!

 **FIN...**

 **¿O será el comienzo?**


	12. Chapter 12

Konnichiwa, minna...

O genki desu ka?

Y llegamos al "final" de Sangre Frío.

Quiero agradecer inmensamente a todos los que han marcado presencia por aquí y, un inmenso gracias, a todos los que también dejaron su marca a través de los comentarios. Sepan que cada una de sus palabras de incentivo, fuerza y apoyo me ayudaron y me ayudan a proseguir. Mi eterna gratitud a ustedes.

Bueno, en medio de la reescritura de esa fic me quedé con ganas de escribir más sobre la Sora y el Yamato de ese universo en particular. Luego, mi absurda capacidad de inventar historias ya está trabajando en capítulos nuevos...

Esto quiere decir que...

Sí... Eso mismo que ustedes entendieron... Sangre Frío ganará una continuación.

¡Espero que la novedad les guste! ¡Y espero que hayan disfrutado y que sigan disfrutando en el futuro!

Un super hiper mega beso y cuento con ustedes en nuestras próximas aventuras.

Yoroshiku minna-san.

* * *

 **Sangre Frio**

 **Epílogo**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Estaba calmadamente acomodada en um chaise longue en el balcón mirando la suave puesta del sol. Se sentía plena. Con el alma ligera. Parecía que poco a poco su sangre dejaba de ser azul e iba adquiriendo una ligera coloración rojiza. Estaba en paz.

Durante semanas la única noticia que aparecía en la primera página de los periódicos era el escándalo de Shinjiro Matsuda y la quiebra de Takarashi Minao.

No había sido difícil ni tardar en verlos en el suelo. En menos de una semana de su compromiso, se descubrieron los desfalques y la evasión de impuestos de Takarashi Minao. Y luego después vino a la superficie el gran escándalo de que Shinjiro Matsuda abandonó a su hija. La identidad de Sora y de su madre habían sido preservadas, nadie había encontrado los vestigios de la familia perdida e infeliz de Matsuda.

Ver esas noticias no le causó nada. Ningún sentimiento o emoción. Estaba inmune a ellos. Pero se sentía libre. Un peso fuera de su espalda. Ahora sabía que realmente tenía todo lo que quería y necesitaba: alivio.

– ¿Estás nerviosa para mañana? – preguntó Yamato repentinamente.

Se volvió hacia el lado. Él también estaba acomodado en outro chaise longue, con un vaso de whisky en las manos.

– ¿Por qué debería? Sólo necesito poner un hermoso vestido blanco, caminar sobre una alfombra roja y decir 'sí'. – respondió sonriente.

El rubio sonrió y se negó con la cabeza. – Todo para ti parece tan simple de lo que realmente es. Te envidio por eso. – dijo levantando el vaso en la dirección de la pelirroja.

Ella se rió y pensó en el comentario de su novio. Sí, todo para ella parecía más simple de lo que realmente era. Podía ver todo de una forma diferente y menos complicada. Esta era su lección de vida.

– ¿Estás seguro? – ella quiso saber.

– Sí. – respondió con toda convicción.

– ¿Y si no eres feliz como piensas que será? ¿Y si no puedes aguantar el hecho de amar solo? – insistió ella.

Yamato colocó el vaso sobre la mesa y se levantó. Se sentó a la orilla de donde Sora estaba y acarició sus cabellos pelirrojos.

– Tú cambiaste quién yo era. Me hizo ver la vida por otro ángulo. De un jugador babaca e idiota pasé a ser el hombre que te ama más que todo. Si eres feliz, yo también seré. Y voy a asegurar que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo. – declaró suavemente. – Entonces, yo seré el hombre más feliz del mundo. – añadió parpadeando de forma traviesa para ella.

– Muy conveniente para ti. – argumentó la pelirroja riéndose.

El rubio la besó. – Mucho. – fue su respuesta en medio de más besos.

El sol ya había casi desaparecido por completo y sólo había una sola pregunta que Ishida quería descubrir la respuesta.

– Ya que mañana te convertirás en mi esposa y no debe haber secretos entre marido y mujer... ¿Qué te sientes por mí? – preguntó con perspicacia.

La chica lo miró seria por unos instantes. Y entonces sonrió maliciosamente. – Buen intento. Pero eso es algo que tú nunca sabrás. – concluyó con un guiño malicioso.

Él fingió una expresión de derrota y la abrazó.

– Ya que mañana te convertirás en mi marido y no debe haber secretos entre marido y mujer... ¿Por qué no admites que tu tipo sanguíneo es B? – preguntó Sora con diversión.

Él la abrazó más fuerte y susurró en su oído. – Porque yo soy del tipo AB.

Ella lo empujó lejos, incrédula. – ¡De ninguna manera!

– Estoy diciendo la verdad.

– Pero no creo en ti.

– ¿Lo que quieres, entonces? Un examen de sangre.

– Sí.

El rubio suspiró cansado. – Mi vaso está medio vacío. Usted debería hacer algo al respecto.

– ¿Cómo se atreves? – ella indagó dando pequeños y débiles golpes en Yamato.

– Recuerde que ahora tú siempre tendrás que sentarte a mi lado. – lo provocó mientras era atacado por la pelirroja, invirtiendo sobre ella y robándole besos suaves.

En medio de la divertida discusión de los novios, el sol desapareció dando espacio para la luna y las estrellas. Y bajo el cielo, Yamato y Sora se reían con las provocaciones el uno del otro. Se divertieron con los comentarios maliciosos y sarcásticos el uno del otro.

Ellos se mudaron. Entre errores y aciertos, ellos encontraron aquel final que empezaba a un nuevo comienzo. Un comienzo que un día también llegaría al fin y que traería un nuevo comienzo después. Y así sería toda la vida.

 **Comienzo y...**

 **FIN!**


End file.
